Et quand il ne reste rien
by lola129
Summary: Voldemort a gagné la guerre. Toute trace d'espoir à disparu... Ils sont tous morts... Seule Hermione à survécu au massacre... Réduite à l'état d'esclave, elle est envoyée chez son nouveau maître: Draco Malfoy... HG/DM Lemon au chapitre 12.
1. Chapitre 1: Fangiale

Chapitre 1: Fangiale

Au fin fond d'un cachot suintant la pourriture, une jeune femme était assise contre le mur graisseux. La tête enfouie entre ses mains, elle écoutait l'incessant bruit de métronome que produisaient les gouttes d'eaux se fracassant sur le sol de sa cellule. Elle ne préférait pas penser, plus penser à toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait vécues ces dernières années. Elle soupira…

Ca faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle était à Fangiale, dans cette pièce atrocement vide, qui n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur qui émanait du couloir. Deux semaines enfermée nuits et jours dans cet endroit froid, glacé où l'on pouvait sentir en permanence l'odeur âcre de la décomposition et de la saleté. On pouvait voir sur ses murs au milieu de la mousse infiltrée et des traces laissées par d'humidité, des traces de sangs, derniers souvenirs de ses précédents occupants.

La jeune femme avait froid, certes, mais elle n'avait pas peur… Après tout que pouvait-on lui faire de pire maintenant ? Elle avait tout perdu…

Ces dernières semaines, enfermée dans cette prison, l'avait énormément affaiblie. En effet, dans cet endroit réservé aux « sangs de bourbes » en attente de nouveaux maîtres, aucune sortie n'était organisée, les repas se réduisaient à une espèce de bouillie brunâtre regroupant quelques aliments de bases. ainsi qu'un peu d'eau. Les seuls divertissements, étaient si on peu dire, les rouages de coups assez fréquents et qui étaient sensés maintenir la soumission permanente des sangs sales.

Elle se remémora alors le monde tel qu'il était il y a à peine 4 ans. Certes, imparfait et en guerre mais la majorité n'avait pas encore accepté l'infériorité des enfants-nés-de-parents-moldus, aujourd'hui appelés communément et sans réprobation des « sangs de bourbe ».

Maintenant que Voldemort et ses partisans s'étaient emparés du pouvoir, tous ceux qui comme la jeune femme ne venaient pas de famille de sorciers étaient réduits à l'esclavage et mis au service des « sang-purs », quand ils n'étaient pas tués pour leur « plaisir ». Les sangs mêlés, eux, avaient échappés à ce sort mais étaient soumis à de nombreuses restrictions. Ils ne pouvaient, par exemple, entrer que dans des magasins réservés à leur conditions, ne possédaient que des baguettes magiques volontairement limitées en puissance ou ne pouvaient exercer que des travaux accrédités à leur sang. Ils ne pouvaient pas se marier avec les plus grandes familles de sangs-purs et ne pouvaient posséder d'esclaves. Les sangs-purs, eux, étaient l'élite de la société. Ils possédaient presque toutes les richesses et pouvaient participer à la politique qui se résumait bien entendu à appliquer les décrets du nouvel empereur. Seule une règle restait incontournable ; ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte se « mélanger » aux sangs sales, ils pouvaient les battre, les humilier, les violer et même les tuer dans certaines conditions mais ne pouvaient en aucun cas engendrer un enfant. Si c'était le cas, le sang sale était torturé puis tué, le sang-purs démis de ses privilèges de maître et l'enfant noyé.

Elle attendait patiemment terrée au fond de sa cage mais plus elle voyait les jours passer plus elle sentait la mort approcher. Les faibles et les inutiles ne subsistent jamais longtemps dans ce nouveau monde, surtout à Fangiale.

Soudain un bruit métallique lui fit lever la tête. Encore ces maudits gardiens ! Qui allaient-ils torturer cette fois ? Les hurlements de la nuit précédente résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Elle s'était habituée aux pleurs des prisonniers, à leurs cris de folie mais pas à ça. Ces cris de douleur, ceux du doloris, jamais elle ne s'y ferait…

Après le bruit métallique de la porte, elle entendit les bruits de pas, ceux des gardiens… Ils se rapprochaient, chaque prisonnier retenait son souffle dans l'espoir de ne pas être leur prochaine victime. L'échos de leur pas dans le couloir faisait l'effet d'une marche funèbre. Et soudain ils s'arrêtèrent. Les ombres de leur corps étaient visibles sous la porte, un murmure et la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme ne tourna même pas la tête vers ses visiteurs, c'était donc son tour…

- Numéro 549… commença l'un d'entre eux… debout immédiatement !

La dénommé 549 ne bougea pas, elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir, quitte à mourir autant le faire dans la dignité.

- Par Salazar tu vas remuer saleté ! s'écria alors un homme dont la voix criarde ne lui était pas inconnue.

C'était le chef de la prison, un sang-mêlé assez petit et légèrement bossu. Ses cheveux, crasseux, étaient bruns, parsemés de gris. Son sang à moitié sale l'avait peu à peu imprégné d'une rancune envers l'élite du nouvel empire, rancune qui s'était transformée en une espèce de complexe d'infériorité qu'il comblait alors en méprisant les personnes qui lui étaient théoriquement inférieurs.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui renversa la tête en arrière afin de la forcer à les regarder.

Tu vas nous suivre sans résistance et tout de suite, continua t'il, on a des choses à régler avant ton départ.

Son départ ? Avait-elle bien compris ? Enfin elle partait de ce trou à rat ! Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée… Qui serait son nouveau maître ? Que devrait-elle encore subir ?

Le chef la leva de force, la fit sortir de sa cellule et avancer dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle passa devant des dizaines de portes où parfois certains prisonniers pleuraient de peur, suppliaient, criaient… Ils arrivèrent enfin à un escalier qui les menait à la surface. La pièce était tout aussi sale que les cachots et était encombrées d'objets de tortures et de papiers. Cependant elle était munie d'une fenêtre. Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus vu la lumière du jour ! Elle ouvrit tellement grands ses yeux, comme pour s'imprégner à nouveau des rayons du soleil, qu'elle du immédiatement les refermer, ceux-ci n'étant plus habitués à une si forte luminosité.

Le chef la fit asseoir face à son bureau sur une chaise aux accoudoirs munis de chaînes qu'il lui passa immédiatement autour des poignets. Elle pu alors détailler un peu plus les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce dont une qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Deux étaient habillés avec des vêtements assez miteux et affichait un air stupide mais cruel dessiné sur le visage. Ils n'étaient que les gardiens de la prison et elle ne les connaissait que trop bien. L'autre était un peu mieux habillé et arborait une posture hautaine, celle d'un sang-mêlé ayant assez bien réussi à se faire accepter par la noblesse des sangs-purs. Celui-là ne pouvait assurément faire partie du personnel de Fangiale.

- Monsieur Stanford est ici car, apparemment, tu aurais pu intéresser un maître, et il doit donc vérifier quelques petites choses sur ton compte. Tu as intérêt à coopérer si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

La jeune femme resta muette, attachée à son siège alors que le dénommé Stanford déroulait son parchemin.

- Etes- vous bien le numéro 549 anciennement nommée Granger Hermione ?

Elle ne répondit rien, ne fit pas un geste.

- Tu vas parler saleté de sang-de-bourbe !! s'écria le chef de la prison.

Il joignit alors le geste à la parole en la frappant au visage.

- Répond !

Encore sonnée sous le coup magistrale qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle ne bougea pas.

- Laissez ! Dit alors Stanford, je vais la convaincre.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- Endoloris !

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, elle sentait chacune de ses veines comme embrasée, elle avait l'impression que des centaines de lames lui traversaient le corps de part en part. Le sortilège impardonnable, même atténué par la baguette de faible puissance du sang-mêlé, fut tout de même fort redoutable pour la jeune femme affaiblie après des semaines d'emprisonnement.

Quand la douleur s'arrêta, Stanford se remit à parler :

- Alors je répète une dernière fois… Etes- vous bien le numéro 549 anciennement nommée Granger Hermione ?

- Oui… murmura t'elle encore secouée par la douleur

- Etes-vous bien née le 13 Septembre ? Continua-t-il.

- …

- Voulez vous que je vous force à nouveau à répondre sale insecte ? Cracha-t-il. Êtes-vous bien née le 13 Septembre ?

La dénommée Hermione soupira à bout de force. Elle savait que subir un nouveau sort la mettrait dans un état plus que critique.

- Oui…

- Vous avez bien 22 ans ?

- Oui…

Stanford replia alors son parchemin après il avoir inscrit quelques notations et reprit :

- Bon, vous êtes celle que je cherche. Vous êtes affectée à un nouveau maître, vous lui devrez obéissance, respect et dévouement. Vous aller d'abord passer au contrôle sanitaire, nous devons vérifier le bon état de votre marque d'identification ainsi que votre santé. Nous ne voudrions pas que votre maître attrape une maladie ou des parasites à votre contact… ajouta t'il avec un rictus.

Hermione ne sentait plus bas que terre , elle savait parfaitement ce que cette dernière remarque signifiait. Elle était partagée entre deux sentiments : d'un coté elle espérait ne rien n'avoir sous peine de mort et de l'autre être atteinte d'une infection pour ne pas subir ce qui l'attendait peut-être…

Sur ces mots Stanford parti du bureau. Le chef bossu de la prison la détacha et a fit emmener par les deux gardiens à travers un couloir pour arriver après quelques mètres dans une salle carrelée ou l'attendait une femme, elle aussi semblait la mépriser.

- « Encore une frustrée » se dit Hermione.

- Déshabillez vous vite, ordonna la vieille femme, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Hermione se déshabilla sans prendre soin de plier son vêtement ou même de les ramasser. Après tout pouvait-on encore appeler ça des vêtements ? Elle s'assit ensuite sur la table, prête à subir l'examen.

La médicomage l'ausculta rapidement, ne la palpant que du bout des doigts, comme dégoûtée par le contact avec une sang-de-bourbe. Elle marmonna quelques sorts qui devaient certainement servir à la vérification de l'absence de maladie. Elle semblait presque déçue de ne pas trouver de réponses positives.

- Mmh, étonnant qu'un individu de votre espèce ne soit pas infecté…

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une provocation. Et si elle répondait, elle se ferait battre à nouveau. De plus, elle commençait à être habituée à ce genre de remarque sur ses origines. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, la médicomage continua sur le même ton :

- Eh bien ! Vous allez vous rhabiller, oui ! Si vous croyez que nous autres, les personnes respectables n'avons a que ça à faire ! De s'occuper de dégénérés dans votre genre !

La jeune femme s'habilla donc mais, bien décidée de pousser sa tortionnaire à bout, elle prit tout son temps pour enfiler chacun de ses vêtements.

- Salazar tout puissant ! Dépêchez vous donc immonde cafard et quittez cette pièce ! Cracha-t-elle.

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, elle envoya avec son pied les vêtements restés à terre de l'autre coté de la pièce, plus près de la porte.

Hermione finit d'enfiler sa « jupe » et sa « chemise », quoique le mot loque aurait mieux convenu. Ils étaient déchirés et bruns de saleté. A sa sortie, deux gardiens lui repassèrent des chaînes et en profitèrent pour lui glisser quelques mots :

- Quel dommage que tu partes déjà ma douce, on aurait pu bien s'amuser, encore deux semaines et tu étais à nous...

Lorsqu'il lui prit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde lui parler, la jeune femme eut un haut-le-cœur à ce contact que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'autre gardien.

- Oh ne fait pas ta dégoutée ma jolie, après tout, au troisième renvoi ici tu ne peux plus servir à un maître.

- Et là on pourra passer une semaine entière avec toi avant ton exécution, tu te rends compte ? Continua le premier.

- Oh et devine quoi, tu es déjà passée deux fois ici… La prochaine fois qu'un maître ne voudra plus de toi, ça sera nous tes derniers maîtres… Railla son collègue

Hermione ne préféra pas répondre, elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait si elle manquait encore une fois de soumission. Mais comment pouvait-elle accepter de servir d'esclave, de subir toutes les coups, les humiliations sans répondre ? Ah ça non elle préférait encore mourir que de s'abaisser à cette condition.

Ils retrouvèrent le chef et Stanford dans le bureau. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

- Bien, maintenant il est temps de vous livrer chez votre nouveau maître. Vous autres, dit-il en regardant les deux gardiens, amenez la dans la diligence.

Le nouvel empereur avait décrété que seuls les sangs nobles pouvaient utiliser le transplanage, une faculté si puissante si puissant pourrait être dangereux pour le pouvoir. Après tout il ne fallait pas qu'un être inférieur puisse s'échapper de l'empire et rejoindre une quelconque forme de résistance si faible soit elle.

De la diligence, Hermione n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir que les chevaux bruns dans un état assez lamentable. Décidément, même eux menaient une vie misérable… L'intérieur était lui aussi assez miteux, il était recouvert de vieux velours bleu à certains endroit rongé par les mites. Elle s'assit face à la fenêtre et commença à observer le paysage du dehors, toute végétation avait été retirée afin de facilité la surveillance de la prison et de mieux repérer les éventuels évadés. Cependant sa contemplation ne dura guère longtemps, Stanford ferma les rideaux opaques. Puis il la regarda avec un air hautain et affichait un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

Hermione était assise à coté des deux gardiens. En face se trouvait le chef et Stanford. Elle s'étonna que même le chef soit venu pour la « livrer », la dernière fois il ne l'avait pas accompagné. Le nouveau maître devait être un homme important…

Le trajet dura de longues heures et puis finalement la diligence stoppa.

- Nous sommes arrivés dit Stanford en descendant.

Il fut vite suivit par le chef et enfin par Hermione et les deux gardiens. Ils se trouvaient dans une superbe propriété, elle pouvait voir un lac, un bois au loin et devant elle un immense manoir teinté de dominances rouges. Hermione observa sa nouvelle demeure, elle n'aurait su dire combien il y avait de fenêtre tellement elles étaient nombreuses. Et dire qu'elle devrait sûrement toutes les nettoyer…

Ils commencèrent à avancer le long de l'allée menant au manoir. Elle était bordée d'arbustes et parfois de statues ou fontaines. Hermione se demanda quel mangemort pouvait bien vivre dans un endroit pareil… C'était magnifique…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte, Stanford frappa et quelques secondes plus tard un elfe de maison vint ouvrir.

- Oh bonjour Monsieur Stanford, bonjour messieurs et bonjour miss. Dit-il pour les accueillir le tout accompagné de plusieurs courbettes

- Cesse ce manège et va chercher ton maître, dis lui qu'on vient lui livrer l'esclave ! Cracha le premier.

L'elfe, habitué au mépris des hommes, refit une courbette et disparu à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille si tu ne veux pas recevoir encore un doloris, sale sang-de-bourbe ! dit Stanford après le départ de l'elfe.

Les deux gardiens la tenaient fermement par ses chaînes aux pieds et aux poignets. Les deux autres se tenaient sur le coté et étaient visiblement assez inquiet.

- « Ils doivent craindre pour eux, si je me tiens mal eux aussi seront en faute » se dit la jeune femme.

Enfin la porte se rouvrît, dévoilant enfin le visage de son prochain maître. Cette vision la laissa sans voix, ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction mais qui fut vite remplacée par de la colère.

- Ah non, tout mais pas lui…

- Content aussi de te revoir Granger… Salua le nouveau venu avec une voix traînante.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par Lilas666, merci ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: Vieilles connaissances

Voila le 2ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le 1er...

J'essayerai de poster le prochain d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je pars en vacances samedi et je ne sais pas si je saurais transférer mes chapitres sur le pc d'un cybercafé avec la clé USB. Je les vois d'ici "Mais vous êtes folle, et les virus alors!!". On verra bien...

Donc surement à samedi, ou un peu après ou au pire à dans un mois... Mais un point positif c'est que j'aurais bien le temps d'écrire et vous aurez des chapitres tout beaux!

Désolée pour ces petits problèmes

Aller je vous laisse lire...

Bisous bisous et merci pour vos encouragements! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vieilles connaissances.**

- Monsieur Malfoy, commença Stanford, je vous assure qu'elle ne disait pas cela…

- Silence ! Le coupa le maître de maison, je n'ai que faire de vos explications ! Si je désirais votre intervention que quelque manière que ce soit, je vous en aurais fait part.

Le concerné baissa la tête en signe de honte et de soumission. Hermione aurait surement été aux anges de voir cet immonde bâtard réduit au silence en une phrase si l'auteur de cette phrase n'avait pas été l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, et qui en plus deviendrait son nouveau maître. C'est pourquoi, faisant fis de cette pseudo victoire face à Stanford, elle explosa :

- Il n'est pas question que je mette un pied dans la maison de cette fouine !

- Oh tu y mettras même les deux, Granger, répondit la fouine en question, ça tu peux me croire…

Elle fulminait de rage. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne serait à son service ! Et dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à son sort, elle se débâtit comme une furie. Elle tira sur ses chaines, donna des coups de coudes et de pieds aux deux gardiens qui la maintenaient sur place. Ces derniers s'empressèrent de resserrer leur prise sur elle mais ce fut peine perdue, car, dès que l'un approcha sa main de sa gorge dans l'espoir de mieux la tenir et de la calmer, elle le mordit violement laissant une empreinte très marquée de ses dents dans la chair.

Voyant la prisonnière prête à s'échapper le chef de la prison décida d'intervenir en l'assenant d'un coup de bâton dans le dos, bâton qu'il avait toujours sur lui, porté à la ceinture dans le cas d'esclave difficile.

Sous le coup, la jeune femme chancela mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un doloris vint la frapper de plein fouet :

- Je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille, vermine ! Ricana Stanford en tenant devant lui sa baguette avec un air triomphant sur le visage.

Elle s'écroula contre le marbre du sol et sentit la douleur dans tout son corps, ce coups ci était particulièrement fort surtout dans son état. En plus, le coup de bâton que lui avait donné le chef de Fangiale l'avait empêché de se préparer à ce sort. Puis soudain, et après seulement quelques secondes, durée inhabituellement courte, la douleur cessa.

- Monsieur Stanford, dit une voix froide mais qui laissait transparaitre la colère, je pensais vous avoir déjà dit que je ne désirais pas vos interventions. De plus, c'est mon esclave que vous venez d'agresser par un sortilège qui pourrait, dans son état, se révéler fatal à haute dose. Et d'ailleurs, il me semble qu'après l'intervention de cet homme, dit-il en désignant le chef, son comportement n'exigeait plus une méthode si radicale. Donc à moins que vous ne désirez me livrer une esclave morte et de ce fait être démit de vos privilèges même restreints, de sang-mêlé, je vous conseille de dorénavant ne plus outrepasser votre rang en lançant des sorts inutiles et inconsidérés uniquement pour vous donner un sentiment de puissance face à un être faible.

La crainte se peignit immédiatement sur le visage du concerné et fut de plus en plus marquée au fil de la tirade de Malfoy. A la fin de cette dernière, son visage était devenu blanc comme neige et ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements terribles. Il n'osait plus souffler mot.

Les gardiens, eux, en revanche, au fil du discours affichait un air de plus en plus joyeux. C'était si bon de voir un homme si dédaigneux envers sa propre classe réduit à l'état de loque par un homme qui représentait parfaitement la caste à laquelle il aspirait être assimilé. Ce monologue avait réussit en quelques secondes à réduire ses espérances à néant.

Quant à Hermione, elle souffrait toujours beaucoup mais parvenait petit à petit à se révéler. Elle ressentait encore la douleur dans tous ses membres. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourquoi Malfoy l'avait il défendu ? Même si il ne voulait pas d'une esclave morte, rabaisser Stanford de la sorte n'était pas totalement nécessaire… Non, finalement Malfoy était resté le même, un fils de mangemort arrogant qui aimait avoir de l'emprise sur les gens en les blessant toujours à leur point le plus sensible. Elle avait seulement cru qu'il l'avait défendu mais si elle se répétait ses propos, elle se rendait compte qu'il avait seulement fait cela pour humilier Stanford.

- Bien maintenant, continua le fils de mangemort, il est temps de signer tous les papiers de mon acquisition. Entrez.

Ils pénétrèrent donc à l'intérieur du manoir. C'était absolument somptueux, le hall était immense. Deux escaliers faits de marbre d'un vert profond, un à gauche et un à droite se rejoignaient sur le balcon de l'étage. Les murs étaient parsemés de tableaux représentant divers paysages aux couleurs plutôt sombres. Un immense tapis blanc recouvrait le sol également de marbre, les arabesques vertes qui y étaient dessinées étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Si on observait bien, on pouvait les voir bouger avec une infinie lenteur, ce qui donnait l'impression de ne jamais voir les mêmes dessins et de marcher sur un sol mouvant

Hermione était subjuguée par cet endroit magnifique, pourtant quelque chose la dérangeait sans qu'elle puisse dire ce que c'était exactement… Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les gardes qui la maintenaient attachée :

- Bon tu viens, on n'a pas que ça à faire nous !

Elle remarqua alors que les deux autres hommes étaient déjà en train de suivre Malfoy. Elle reprit ses esprits et suivit donc les gardes vers la pièce qui se trouvait à droite de l'entrée et où avaient déjà pénétrer les trois hommes quelques secondes auparavant.

La pièce devait être une sorte de bureau réservé aux affaires rapides et devait permettre à Malfoy de signer des papiers sans avoir à dévoiler son manoir à des visiteurs en qui il n'avait pas confiance. La pièce comprenait plusieurs fauteuils et étaient disposés de sorte à ce tous fassent face à un seul, celui qui devait être réservé au maître. Entre eux se trouvait une table faite de verre et de bois d'acajou, et sur laquelle était déposés des plumes, de l'encre et des papiers.

- Bon… dis Malfoy en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil isolé, un contrat de type K…

Pendant qu'il prenait le parchemin adéquat encore vierge de toute signature, Stanford, visiblement encore ébranlé par le discours de Malfoy, hésitait à s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges qui lui faisaient face.

- Voilà ! Dit Malfoy en relevant la tête.

Puis remarquant que Stanford n'était pas encore assis, il intervint exaspéré :

- Par Serpentard, vous allez vous asseoir, oui ! Comment voulez vous signer un contrat assis ? Décidément vous êtes vraiment un idiot finit ! Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir deux parents moldus ?

A ces mots, Stanford, repris sa teinte blanche qui tendait à s'estompé et ses mains se remirent à danser de plus belle. Mais, préférant ne plus s'attirer le foudre du maître, il s'assit en essayant visiblement de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est enfin prêt, reprit-il en lançant un regard à Stanford, on va pouvoir commencer. Vous, dit il en désignant le chef de Fangiale, vous devez signer ici pour que dès à présent elle soit sous mon autorité.

Le chef pris le parchemin et signa là où Malfoy le lui avait indiqué.

- Stanford, vous, c'est ici pour prouver que c'est bien celle que j'avais demandé.

Soucieux de ne plus faire d'erreur, prit avec précaution la plume et signa que son plus beau paraphe. Il tendit ensuite le parchemin à Malfoy.

- Granger tu dois signer !

Elle s'avança vers la table, toujours tenue par ses chaines et du signer sous la contrainte d'un nouveau doloris. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, encore un sort comme le dernier et elle y passait.

Quand elle eut fini Malfoy lui prit le papier des mains et signa à son tour. Quand il posa sa pluma l'écriture du parchemin s'illumina puis redevint noir, le contrat était signé…

- Bien maintenant que c'est fait, je vais vous donner votre argent.

D'un coup de baguette Malfoy fit apparaitre deux bourses visiblement pleines de galions.

- Voici pour Fangiale dit il en donnant la plus grande des bourses, et voici pour vos services Stanford en lui remettant la plus petite.

Ensuite il se leva, montrant ainsi la fin de l'entretient. Il fut immédiatement imité par les deux autres et les trois hommes se serrèrent les mains. Le chef ordonna aux gardiens de détacher l'esclave, ce que ces derniers firent assez rapidement.

- Mon elfe va vous raccompagner. Bonne journée messieurs.

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent. Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec Malfoy dans la pièce.

Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole :

- Suis-moi Granger…

- Et pour aller où ? S'emporta-t-elle. Je te préviens Malfoy il n'est pas question que je te serve de domestique !

- Tu préfères retourner voir tes amis gardiens ? Il me semble pourtant que tu ne peux plus retourner en attente à Fangiale ? lui répondit-il avec un air dégagé.

Voyant qu'elle ne trouvait rien à redire et que visiblement cette possibilité de l'enchantait guère, il continua :

- Suis-moi maintenant. Et il partit vers le hall

Résignée elle le suivit. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage, puis parcoururent un dédale de couloir pour enfin arriver devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retira pour lui céder le passage.

- Entre…

Elle pénétra donc dans une nouvelle pièce. C'était enfaite une immense salle de bain décorée de marbre blanc et de bois d'acajou.

- C'est quoi cet endroit Malfoy ? S'exclama-t-elle. Puis elle ajouta avec un certain tremblement dans la voix : Qu'est ce que tu comptes y faire ?

- Du calme Granger ! Ne te fais pas déjà de fausses idées. Je veux juste que tu sois propre, on ne peut pas dire que Fangiale soit un modèle de sainteté. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une esclave pleine de boue et … aux cheveux gras ajouta t il avec un rictus.

A cette dernière remarque, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- Aller dépêche toi, reprit il avec un sourire, après je te montrerai ce que tu auras à faire ici.

Sur ces mots et sans plus laisser le temps à Hermione de répliquer, il tourna les talons et ferma la porte.

Elle fulminait, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce Serpentard. Tant pis pour ses belles narines délicates, elle ne le prendrait pas son fichu bain ! Il s'assit à terre bien décidée à attendre dans cette position. Puis venant de derrière la porte, Malfoy cria :

- Arrête de faire l'enfant Granger et lave-toi !

Puis n'entendant toujours pas le bruit de l'eau il ajouta :

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je te soumettrai à l'imperium et je te ferrai laver par le cuisinier !

Après cette dernière phrase, Hermione entendit des bruits de pas s'éloignés. Il était parti, la laissant encore avec un ultimatum, comme dans le bureau… Satané Serpentard, il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ! En plus sous imperium, le cuisinier pouvait lui demander de faire ce qu'il voulait, et en plus elle le ferait avec le sourire ! Elle eut un sentiment de dégout à cette idée… Ce qu'elle pouvait détester tous ces sortilèges impardonnables !

Elle se leva et fit couler l'eau de la baignoire. Celle-ci était ronde et assez large. Ses bords arrivaient au niveau du sol et étaient munis de cinq robinets de cuivre et d'un petit plateau qui lévitait sur le coté et qui supportait diverses crèmes, parfums et accessoires de bain. Hermione se prit bien vite au jeu des robinets. Elle s'amusa à tous les ouvrir et à mélanger ce qui sortait. Un seul donnait de l'eau, cette dernière toujours à bonne température comme si elle connaissait les désirs de son utilisateur. Dès quatre autres, sortaient différentes compositions. De l'un un liquide rose, du deuxième un orange, du troisième un vert pomme et enfin du dernier un blanc. Le plus étonnant était de mélanger tous ces liquides. On pouvait obtenir des bulles vertes, rouges ou bleues ; du savon à la pomme, à la pèche, à la fraise ; ainsi que bien d'autres choses…

Quand le bain fut coulé et qu'elle eut finit de jouer avec les robinets, elle se déshabilla et se plongea jusqu'au coup dans l'eau savonneuse. Ca faisant des mois qu'elle n'avait plus pris de bain ! Après être resté dix bonnes minutes immobile, profitant simplement du bonheur de sentir l'eau contre sa peau, elle se décida à s'occuper d'elle. Elle prit sur la tablette une éponge de bain pour se laver et une brosse pour récurer, elle était bien décidée à retirer toute cette crasse et cette boue collée à sa peau depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Elle se frotta de la tête aux pieds, chassant la boue et ne faisant pas de quartier pour la saleté. Après ce combat acharné, elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Ceux-ci contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Malfoy n'étaient pas spécialement gras. Il faut dire que l'épaisse couche de crasse cachait bien des choses ! Elle utilisa un shampoing qui sentait un peu la pèche et entrepris un long et lent massage de son cuir chevelu. Puis au rinçage elle laissa couler l'eau sur elle pendant de longues minutes comme pour se débarrasser de toute sa douleur intérieure. Durant ces quelques minutes elle se sentit en dehors de la réalité. Elle en oubliait presque toutes les atrocités du dehors. Mais elle fut vite de retour sur terre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir…

- « Malfoy… » Se dit-elle en se retournant vers son visiteur.

Mais ce fut une tout autre créature qui passa la porte.

- Excusez moi Miss, dit un petit elfe, mais je viens vous apporter des vêtements de rechange, vous ne pouvez assurément pas remettre les vôtres.

- Oh… commença une Hermione confuse, heu… merci beaucoup.

- Pas de problème Miss… répondit l'elfe en quittant la salle de bain.

Puis il repassa la tête par la porte et lui dit :

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour vous changer, appelez-moi, je m'appelle Flobby.

Et il partit définitivement.

Curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait son uniforme, elle se leva, prête à sortir. Elle attrapa une serviette et s'essuya soigneusement.

- « Enfin propre, ça faisait longtemps ! » se dit elle.

Elle s'avança vers le paquet déposé quelques minutes auparavant par l'elfe et entreprit de défaire le papier de l'emballage. Elle découvrit, contre toute attente une belle robe de couleur beige en lin. Etait-ce vraiment son uniforme ? L'elfe avait du se tromper, ça ne pouvait être ça ? D'habitude, les esclaves n'ont que deux bouts de tissus gris comme vêtements. Elle enroula alors l'essuie autour d'elle et se décida à appeler l'elfe :

- Heu… Flochy ? Cria t elle d'un ton hésitant.

Rien. « Mince qu'est ce que c'était son nom déjà ? »

- Blobby ? Essaya t elle encore

Toujours rien. C'était bien sa veine, elle avait de l'eau dans les oreilles quand la petite créature lui avait dit son nom.

- Francky ? Chobby ? Marbby ?

Rien, rien, rien…

- Oh flute! Crabby? Nearby? Vrochy? Sibby? Calchy? Flobry? Zarchy? Flubby?... Flobby?

Pouf!

- Vous m'avez appelé Miss?

Hermione ne s'attendant pas à ce que ses essaies aient un résultat fit un bon en arrière de surprise en voyant apparaitre l'elfe.

- Oh, oui excuse moi Flobby, commença t elle, heu… je pense que tu as fait une erreur dans les vêtements que tu m'as donné.

L'elfe se pencha sur le paquet pour observer les dits vêtements.

- Non, Miss, ce sont bien les bons, il n'y a pas d'erreurs.

- Tu en es sur ? Ils m'ont l'air un peu trop beaux pour un simple uniforme d'esclave, argumenta t elle.

- Non Miss, ici tous les domestiques ont des vêtements de cette qualité. Regardez ajouta t'il en ouvrant les bras pour qu'Hermione puisse mieux voir ce qu'il portait.

C'était une petite veste et un petit pantalon bleu nuit également en lin qui se fermaient à l'aide de petits boutons couleur or.

- En effet c'est très joli, lui dit-elle après l'avoir observé, excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé…

- Pas de problème Miss ! Et il repartit comme il était venu.

Elle enfila donc la robe de lin et s'admira dans la glace. Elle lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux, les manches descendait jusqu'au coudes et l'encolure était large et arrondie sans pour autant que l'on puisse parler de décolleté plongeant. La robe entière était décorée de fils rouges brodés en arabesques qui ressemblaient un peu à ceux du tapis du hall du manoir. Elle entreprit alors de brosser ses cheveux déjà secs grâce aux serviettes absorbantes. Elle utilisa une brosse, elle aussi enchantée, qui donna un effet plus dompté à ce chevelure de lionne. Elle l'avait de nouveau récupéré ces derniers mois, alors qu'elle avait réussi à enfin s'en débarrasser durant sa 5ème année à Poudlard. Au moment où elle venait de terminer, on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Malfoy juste devant elle.

- Alors Granger on n'a pas su résister à l'appel de la propreté ou alors c'est la menace du cuisinier qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

7


	3. Chapitre 3: Un bon début !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels. J'ai eu une rupture très difficile, surtout après quatre ans… Ca ne m'a donc pas donné une grande envie d'écrire. Et puis je suis partie en vacances donc je

_Rappel : Hermione est envoyée comme esclave chez sont pire ennemis, Drago Malfoy._

_- Alors Granger on n'a pas su résister à l'appel de la propreté ou alors c'est la menace du cuisinier qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?_

_--_

**Chapitre 3 : Un bon début !**

- Va te faire voir Malfoy ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Quelle répartie, un coup de maître… lui répondit-il, toujours aussi calme.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle savait que ce genre de discussion pouvait aller très loin surtout entre eux deux… Et là elle ne pourrait pas se défendre… Elle préféra alors le questionner sur la raison d'un tel uniforme.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais habiller mes domestiques avec des loques ? … Je ne tiens pas à avoir un manoir sale. Ils sont déjà assez souillé de par leur … condition.

- Décidemment en quatre ans tu n'as toujours pas changé. Tu es un véritable monstre, Malfoy ! Se révolta-t-elle.

- Ca je le savais déjà, c'est exactement ce que tu m'avais dit lors de notre dernière conversation à Poudlard… Tu t'en rappelles Granger ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ca ne devait pas être important !

Il la regarda un instant puis, étonnamment, esquissa un sourire en coin. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit :

- Aller viens je vais te faire visiter et t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire ici.

Il se retourna et partit en direction de l'escalier. Hermione le suivit, curieuse de connaître quel genre de secret pouvait renfermer cette demeure. Ils traversèrent tout l'étage pour enfin arriver au dernier couloir qui abritait six portes de couleur sombre.

Malfoy sortit alors sa baguette, prononça quelques mots à voix basse, puis entra.

La pièce était assez spacieuse et dans des tons bleus. Elle était éclairée par une grande fenêtre entourée de rideaux de velours. Au fond se dressait un grand lit double à baldaquin. Le reste de la pièce était occupée par divers meubles, tables et fauteuils. Une porte, ouverte, donnait l'accès à une salle de bain privée.

- Ici, Granger, c'est une chambre d'ami. Tu devras la nettoyer quand il y aura des invités qui dormiront ici. Les cinq autres pièces du couloir ont la même fonction. Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Non rien de rien, je dois faire quoi ici ? Y stocker les poubelles ?

- Ha… Ha… Ha… Très drôle. Je suis écroulé de rire. Lui répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quoique tu penses, Malfoy, je ne suis pas complètement idiote…

- Je ne pense rien, Granger…

- Merci, ça je le savais déjà.

Comme pour clore la discussion, il sortit de la pièce, Hermione à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un deuxième couloir et pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce.

Celle-ci se révélait être enfaite une bibliothèque, une immense bibliothèque dont les étagères s'étiraient jusqu'au plafond et le long des murs, uniquement coupées par les grandes fenêtres. Des milliers de livres s'entassaient là. Au centre de la pièce, sur un tapis, étaient posés une table, des chaises, et quelques fauteuils.

Quand Malfoy se retourna pour commencer son explication, il stoppa net en remarquant l'état d'Hermione. Cette dernière était bouche bée devant tant de merveilles, tous ces livres ! Elle regardait les étagèrent grimper de tous les cotés.

- Ici, c'est la bibliothèque… Commença le maître de maison.

Mais voyant que visiblement elle ne l'écoutait pas, il s'exclama:

- Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai réussi à faire taire et à contrôler la célèbre, la grande résistante de l'ancien régime, la plus grande miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, avec de simples bouquins. Si j'avais su ça plus tôt…

Hermione, piquée au vif par cette remarque, détourna enfin son regard des étagères pour le tourner vers son interlocuteur.

- Je… Commença-t-elle avec la visible intention de lui faire ravaler sa langue.

- Bon maintenant que j'ai ton attention, la coupa-t-il, je vais reprendre. Ici tu seras chargée de faire le ménage chaque semaine, poussière, vitres, et le reste.

- Malfoy, je t'ai dit que je ne serai jamais ta boniche, tu peux toujours courir !

- Eh bien, vois-tu, si tu refuses, je peux toujours prévenir Fangiale. Je suis certain qu'ils seraient ravis de te récupérer une troisième fois.

Puis voyant que cette menace ne lui faisait plus un aussi grand effet que la dernière fois dans le bureau, il décida de jouer plus fin.

- Et puis… Une fois morte, tu ne serviras plus à grand-chose à la résistance… Mourir pour l'honneur, même si ça donne bien, ça ne sert à rien grand-chose…

- Ca m'est égale ! Lui cracha-elle.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre prisonnière ici ? Et de toute façon il n'était pas question qu'il croie qu'il avait gagné.

- Alors je te propose autre chose. Si tu nettoies cette pièce, tu auras le droit d'emprunter un livre chaque semaine. Ca te va ?

Hermione réfléchit à la proposition. Après tout ce marché n'incluait pas qu'elle devait nettoyer les autres pièces du manoir. Et puis, si elle était réaliste, elle était forcée de concevoir que c'était soit un peu de nettoyage soit la torture et la mort, mort qui comme le lui avait fait remarquer Malfoy était complètement inutile pour sa cause… Alors autant tirer un petit avantage de son nettoyage.

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte ton marché.

Le jeune homme afficha alors un clair sourire de victoire.

Ils reprirent alors leur visite. Tout le rez-de-chaussée fut visité et expliqué : le hall, le bureau, la salle à manger, la cuisine, la salle de réception, un salon, ainsi que toutes les autres petites pièces qui en dépendaient.

Ils repassèrent ensuite au premier étage avec la salle de musique, d'autres salons privés et de réceptions, les pièces réservées aux travaux ménagers des domestiques ainsi que leurs chambres. Malfoy prit cependant soin de ne pas encore montrer la chambre qu'occuperait Hermione, préférant la garder pour la fin.

Le deuxième étage comprenait les pièces privée du maître : sa chambre, son bureau, son salon, sa salle de relaxation et bien d'autres. A cet étage, Hermione ne put rien visiter, sous prétexte que comme elle ne devait pas travailler dans cette partie du manoir, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle la voie.

Le troisième, lui, comptait encore de nombreuses chambres d'amis, d'autres salons et diverses salles inoccupées.

Puis venait enfin le grenier, où les domestiques entassaient tout ce qui ne servait plus ou ce qui devait n'être sortit qu'à certaines saisons.

Hermione trouvait ce manoir magnifique, en dehors du fait, bien entendu, qu'il appartienne à son pire ennemi. Tout était grandiose, des cuisines jusqu'à la bibliothèque et pourtant rien ne lui inspirait le mauvais gout du luxe pour le luxe, un défaut si commun dans les demeures de maître de ce genre.

Cependant Hermione, lors de sa visite, eut l'impression qu'un sentiment inqualifiable émanait de ce manoir, quelque chose d'indescriptible mais qui était présent dans beaucoup d'élément de la décoration et plus particulièrement dans chaque tableau.

Malfoy l'emmenait à présent à travers le couloir réservé aux chambres des domestiques. La visite avait pris fin et il allait enfin lui montrer sa chambre. Il sortit une petite clé d'or avec laquelle il ouvrit la dernière porte du couloir.

Lorsqu'elle entra, ce fut la couleur grenat qui frappa le plus Hermione. Celle-ci enveloppait totalement la pièce : les draps, les rideaux, le tapis, les coussins tout étincelait d'une magnifique couleur rouge. Les murs, eux, d'un blanc cassé, étaient parsemés de superbes tableaux dans le même genre que ceux du hall. Sur le coté, une porte. Ce devait être la salle de bain.

- Voila ta chambre, sur le coté tu as une petite salle de bain. Et tu as quelques vêtements de rechange dans l'armoire là. Expliqua Malfoy en désignant la grande armoire acajou à coté du lit.

- Je te laisse visiter et t'installer. Comme j'ai une elfe de maison malade, je t'attends à 17h pour faire la cuisine. Continua-t-il.

Puis comme il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, il se retourna.

- Tiens, ta clé. Comme tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir une baguette…

Et il sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule.

Hermione regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur : 14h30. Elle avait donc deux bonnes heures devant elle avant de devoir faire la cuisine pour cette fouine.

Elle entreprit alors une visite plus approfondie e sa chambre. La première chose, l'armoire. Elle devait contenir au moins une dizaine de tenue différente, principalement des uniformes. Cependant il y avait aussi quelques tenues moins conventionnelles et elle se demandait bien pour quelle occasion elle pourrait bien mettre des vêtements normaux. Elle vit également des sous vêtements de différentes couleurs. Ainsi que quelques paires de chaussures. Bien entendu, il y avait en plus une cape pour le mauvais temps, une écharpe et des gants. Mais étrangement, tout était parfaitement à sa taille.

Elle passa ensuite à la salle de bain. Celle-ci ressemblait un peu à celle où elle avait pris son bain il y a quelques heures mais en plus petite et un peu moins luxueuse. Elle était également blanche ornée de bois acajou mais la baignoire n'était pas enfoncée dans le sol et ne possédait, elle, que deux robinets.

Ayant terminé sa visite, elle s'effondra sur le lit et repensa à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit. Elle devait nettoyer les chambres d'amis, la bibliothèque, cinq salons et parfois faire un peu de cuisine. L'elfe qui s'en occupait était vieille et donc plus fragile, elle tombait assez souvent malade.

Elle devait aussi s'occuper, avec Flobby, de l'organisation des diners et des réceptions, réceptions qui commençaient avec l'invitation de quelques personnes et qui pouvaient aller jusqu'à de grands bals.

Finalement ce n'était vraiment rien grand-chose, surtout en comparaison de ce que lui donnaient à faire ses précédents maîtres. Mais ça ne changeait rien, elle était de toute façon sa boniche et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Bien entendu, il avait raison quand il disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvertement se révolter sous peine d'être renvoyée définitivement à Fangiale et ainsi gâcher sa vie de manière inutile, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de le faire enrager en attendant de trouver une autre solution.

Elle regarda encore une fois l'horloge de sa chambre : 15h. Elle avait encore 1h45 de liberté avant de devoir se préparer et gagner la cuisine, sans compter qu'elle se perdrait certainement dans les dédales de couloirs qu'abritait le manoir.

Elle entreprit donc de descendre directement et de se perdre tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas encore visité les jardins. Elle les avait aperçu lors de son arrivée mais comme elle était enchainée et poussée par deux gardes brutaux, elle n'avait pas eut beaucoup le temps de les regarder avec attention.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et après avoir pris soin de fermer sa porte à clé et essaya de trouver l'escalier principal. Elle du le cherche pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de le retrouver. Arrivée dans le jardin, il en fit le tour, sentant chaque nouvelles fleures et caressant du bout des doigts chaque statues. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva près du petit lac elle eut soudainement envie de s'assoir face à lui. Elle s'adossa alors contre un grand chêne et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Là, elle laissa enfin déborder toute ses émotions, depuis si longtemps refoulées. Fangiale n'était pas vraiment un endroit pour laisser aller ses peines et on ne pouvait pas dire que ses anciens maîtres lui auraient inspirés la tranquillité nécessaire à ce genre de chose, bien au contraire !

Comme ses amis pouvaient lui manquer ! Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonk, Neville, et tous les autres. Elle se souvint. C'était lors d'une réunion secrète de l'ordre, ils avaient été trahis par un membre qui était en réalité un espion de Voldemort. Les mangemorts avaient encerclés la maison où se tenait la réunion.

La bataille avait été très rude, il y avait eut beaucoup de morts dans chacun des camps. Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu Olivier Dubois, Susan Bones ainsi que la mère de cette dernière étendus sur le sol, morts…. Et alors qu'elle combattait Avery, elle s'était fait surprendre par un sortilège d'évanouissement que lui avait envoyé un autre mangemort qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Après cela, c'était le vide total, le trou noir.

Elle se rappelait juste s'être réveillée dans une cage où un garde lui avait appris que tous ses compagnons étaient morts au combat. Les rares rescapés avaient été faits prisonniers et envoyé dans différentes prisons de sangs-de-bourbes pour être mis en esclavage. Elle ne voulait pas le croire, ce n'était pas possible… Mais, à peine une semaine plus tard, elle en avait reçu la confirmation par l'intermédiaire d'une une d'un journal qu'elle devait apporter à son nouveau maître. On y apprenait que les réactionnaires avaient été vaincus, qu'ils étaient tous morts et donc que la victoire du nouvel empire était maintenant totale.

Elle n'avait donc plus aucun espoir de voir sa situation s'améliorer. Sans leader, la résistance ne pouvait plus s'organiser. Il faut dire qu'il était assez difficile de reprendre la tête de l'ordre après les chefs qu'ils avaient été tous les trois.

Harry était le seul qui avait réussi à tuer Voldemort et qui plus est à l'âge d'un an. De plus il était celui en qui Dumbledore avait placé tous ses espoirs. Ron était l'emblème de la famille de sorcier par excellence et malgré sa « pureté » elle n'avait aucune animosité envers les moldus et leurs enfants sorciers. Hermione, elle, incarnait la fausseté de la théorie de supériorité des sang-purs face aux sang-sales. Elle était la réussite même et était considérée comme l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes et les plus douées de sa génération.

Depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans, la guerre était ouvertement déclarée. Personne ne pouvait se faire confiance. Les sortilèges, les potions mais aussi la simple nature humaine faisaient que chacun pouvait potentiellement trahir son camp.

De nouvelles méthodes de torture avaient été découvertes. Par exemple, il existait une potion qui plongeait sa victime dans une sorte de demi-rêve. Le bourreau, à l'aide de sa baguette, pouvait alors lui donner de puissantes hallucinations de tortures suprêmes, Il était donc possible de faire subir les pires supplices sans devoir se soucier d'une mort possible, il n'y avait plus de limite à la douleur. Et généralement, le torturé au bout de quelques minutes, faisait tout pour que ça s'arrête, c'est-à-dire parler…

Hermione pleurait en silence contre son arbre depuis un certain temps déjà. Puis, soudainement, elle se rappela qu'à 17h on l'attendait en cuisine. Elle regarda le soleil, celui-ci commençait à décliner.

- « Par Merlin, je suis surement en retard ! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se releva directement et tout en séchant ses larmes, marcha d'un pas rapide vers le manoir. Une fois dans le hall, elle regarda l'horloge, 17h30…

- « Aie ! Je suis bien en retard, ça commence bien ! »

Elle traversa donc presqu'en courant le hall, passa par la salle de réception, par le salon, la salle à manger et arriva enfin à la cuisine. Elle entra. Personne.

- « Ouf ! Sauvée, il n'est pas là ! » Pensa-t-elle.

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle se dirigea vers le plan de travail. Puis soudain :

- Alors Granger, déjà en retard ton premier jour ? Tu as perdu tes bonnes habitudes ? dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Voilà, finit ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! A la prochaine fois pour la suite.

Bisous bisous !


	4. Chapitre 4: Rencontres disparates

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci c'est un peu une transition, on va bientôt attaquer les hostilités…

J'ai déjà fait un plan pour 90 de mon histoire, il devrait y avoir une trentaine de chapitres. J'ai voulu convertir mes pages Word en modèle de page de livre de format de poche pour mieux me rendre compte, et ben d'après mes estimations très poussées (lol) ça fera 250 à 300 pages quand même !

Sinon je suis toujours en vacances et je n'ai toujours pas un accès permanent à internet, à mon grand malheur. Donc je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews Je vais donc le aire ici dans les grandes lignes ici. Je fais un résumé commun pour les différents sites où je publie comme je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de les rédiger au cybercafé.

Donc tout d'abord merci pour tout, sachez que vos commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir. C'est vraiment génial, et ça me donne chaque fois une bouffée de motivation ! Ensuite je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais c'est essentiellement des fautes d'inattention et comme je lis vite, je ne parviens pas toujours à dénicher les petites coquines cachées dans mes textes. En plus, c'était mon copain qui me servait de correcteur et bon… Enfin quand je rentrerai j'essayerai de trouver un Beta-Reader.

Enfin voila je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire. Je ne sais pas si il vous plaira, il n'est pas fort riche en découverte mais il était nécessaire pour introduire la suite. Je vous promets que la suite sera chouette, moi en tout cas je me marre à l'écrire!

Bonne lecture et bisous à tous…

Ps: déslée pour le retard du 3, un petit oubli ;)

Petit rappel : 

_Elle traversa donc presqu'en courant le hall, passa par la salle de réception, par le salon, la salle à manger et arriva enfin à la cuisine. Elle entra. Personne._

_- « Ouf ! Sauvée, il n'est pas là ! » Pensa-t-elle._

_C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle se dirigea vers le plan de travail. Puis soudain :_

_- Alors Granger, déjà en retard ton premier jour ? Tu as perdu tes bonnes habitudes ? dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. _

Chapitre 4 : Rencontres disparates.

- Tu comprendras, j'espère que je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver trop vite près de toi ! Lui cracha la jeune femme.

Mais Malfoy, nullement désappointé par sa remarque, se contenta seulement de sourire.

Hermione, qui observait sa réaction, devint de plus en plus inquiète devant son silence. Puis, après quelques secondes, il lui répondit enfin :

- Il me semble Granger que vu ta condition, tu me dois le repect.

Quoi ? Seulement ça ! Elle avait pensé qu'il lui sortirait une phrase tout droit tirée du style Malfoyien, une réplique bien acerbe et qui avait toujours pour but de toucher le point sensible de la personne à qui elle était destinée. Mais il fallait croire que lui aussi avait perdu sa répartie depuis Poudlard.

- Oui et tu sais ce que ça implique le « respect », Granger ? Désormais, tu devras me vouvoyer et m'appeler Maître. Tu devras te soumettre à la moindre de mes exigences, être à mes pieds. Et tu connais le meilleur ? Non ? Tu devras faire chacune de ces choses avec le sourire…

La mine d'Hermione se décomposa. Ca ! Ca s'était pire que tout, pire que Fangiale, pire que de devoir tout nettoyer de la cave jusqu'au grenier, pire qu'une lutte contre des mangemorts… Devoir l'appeler, lui, maître et devoir faire semblant d'adorer ça ! Quel monstre !

- Tu as compris la notion de « respect » ou je dois te la réexpliquer ? Lui demanda t-il toujours avec son abominable sourire victorieux.

- J'ai compris. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu peux répéter je n'ai pas très bien compris. Et puis j'ai l'impression que tu as oublié quelque chose. Ajouta-il, visiblement amusé par la situation.

Hermione le regarda avec dégout puis repris en serrant les dents.

- J'ai compris,… Maître.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au point, commence le repas tu as déjà perdu 45 minutes. Tu te feras aider par les autres elfes de maisons de la cuisine. Le dîner est prévu à 19h30 précise, veille à ce que tout soit prêt à cette heure.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la cuisine, la laissant travailler…

Dès qu'il eut passé l'embrasure de la porte, trois elfes de maisons apparurent dans la pièce. Parmi eux elle reconnu Flobby.

- Rebonjour Miss le salua ce dernier avec un air enjoué. Vous allez voir on va tout vous expliquer.

Hermione sourit, contente de ne pas se retrouver complètement perdue dans ses nouvelles attributions.

- Bonjour Miss Hermione, moi je m'appelle Flissy.

- Enchantée Flissy.

La créature était une toute petite elfe. Elle avait une voix aigue et incroyablement enjouée. Elle arborait de grand yeux jaunes qui lui donnait un air sur d'elle et joyeux. Tout le contraire de Flobby dont les yeux tiraient plus vers le globuleux, ils lui donnaient,eux, l'impression d'être toujours surpris.

- On va tout vous expliquer, vous verrez ce n'est pas compliqué. Continua Flissy. Vous vous en sortirez surement très bien. Je vais commencer par vous expliquer nos rôles. Moi je suis chargée de la préparation des ingrédients. Je m'occupe des soupes et je mets la table. Je suis également votre assistante.

- Moi, la coupa Flobby, je suis celui qui prépare tout ce qui est froid et je m'occupe du nettoyage de la cuisine. On ne prépare un bon et sain repas que dans une bonne et saine cuisine ! Ajouta-t-il les oreilles frétillantes.

- Oh, tais toi idiot, le coupa à son tour la petite elfe, tu nous ressorts ta phrase à chaque fois ! On la connait à force !

- Mais Miss Hermione ne la connaissait pas, essaya-t-il de se justifier, hein Miss ?

- Heu … non en effet. Lui répondit Hermione, amusée de l'attitude des deux elfes.

Puis Flissy repris son explication, après avoir bien entendu fait promettre à Flobby de ne plus l'interrompre.

- Comme je le disais avant que ce pitre de service nous coupe, nous sommes la pour vous aider dans la préparation. Robbly, lui, il s'occupe de la décoration des plats et il prépare les desserts, lui dit-elle en désignant le troisième elfe qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche et qui était visiblement hostile à l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Puis en chuchotant elle ajouta avec un petit sourire:

- On l'appelle le cuisiner parce que quand il travaille, il prend des airs de grands chefs cuisinier.

- « Oh c'est lui le fameux cuisiner » se dit-Hermione dont l'attitude oscillait entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude d'une telle hostilité envers elle.

- Enchantée de te connaître, Robbly. Le salua-t-elle.

Elle préférait directement essayer de nouer le contact avec lui avant que son renfermement ne crée des problèmes dans l'entente au sein de la cuisine.

- Et bien moi je ne le suis pas, enchantée de vous connaître !

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques secondes, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Voyons Robbly ! Protesta Flissy.

- Quoi ? Elle vient à peine d'arriver et parce que c'est une humaine elle remplace directement la cuisinière.

- Mais ce n'est pas sa faute… Intervint l'elfe.

- Si elle aurait pu refuser ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est toujours pareil ! Les domestiques humains ont toujours les chouettes tâches ménagères et nous on à chaque fois on hérite des plus basses.

Hermione était toujours autant étonnée quand elle entendait parler les elfes de maisons de leur travail, comment pouvaient-ils trouver des tâches ménagères chouettes ?

- Si tu passais plus de temps à bien travailler plutôt qu'à te plaindre, toi aussi tu pourrais faire de chouettes tâches ! La défendit Flobby. Regarde-moi, je peux m'occuper de l'organisation des soirées et du nettoyage des parties privées du maître.

- Oui mais toi ça fait des années que tu travailles pour le maître, tu l'as connu quand il était encore un enfant. Elle, elle est arrivée aujourd'hui et elle a autant de responsabilités que toi !

- Stop !! Cria, ou plutôt couina, la petite elfe. Ecoute Robbly, si ça ne te plait pas c'est ton problème mais on doit préparer le dîner maintenant.

- Si elle n'était pas arrivée en retard aussi…

- Heu Robbly, intervint Hermione, je suis désolée que tu le prennes mal, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je te laisserais bien ma place si je le pouvais… On devrait plutôt essayer de s'entendre, tu en dis quoi ?

Comme réponse, le domestique se mit aux fourneaux et commença à préparer le dessert. Et vu sa tête toujours empreinte de colère, il n'était pas mais pas du tout désireux de devenir aimable avec la nouvelle chef cuisinière.

- Bon, je vais vous montrer le menu… dit l'assistante comme si il n'y avait pas eut d'intervention.

La préparation se passa sans aucun problème majeur, mis à part que Robbly marmonnait des insultes chaque fois qu'Hermione passait près de lui, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs rappels à l'ordre des deux autres créatures.

19h20, tout était prêt à être servis. Hermione n'était pas peu fière d'elle, tout était parfait. Et avec l'aide de Flissy elle avait pu éviter beaucoup d'erreurs simples.

Il était maintenant temps de faire un peu enrager Malfoy et comme elle ne pouvait pas ouvertement lui déclarer la guerre, elle opta pour une attaque plus fine mais diabolique, sucrer tous ses plats…

19h30, Malfoy entra dans la salle à manger et pris place autour de la table. Comme à chaque fois c'est Robbly qui se charge du service.

Ca faisait au moins cinq minutes que le Maître avait reçu sa soupe et toujours aucun appel pour Hermione qui attendait patiemment dans la cuisine. Puis, toujours assise sur sa chaise, elle vit Robbly revenir.

- Le maître t'appelle, sang-de-bourbe.

Sans faire attention à la dernière partie de sa phrase, la jeune domestique entra dans la salle. Elle s'avança lentement, faisait languir Malfoy autant qu'elle le pu, quitte à recevoir des réprimandes autant en recevoir pour plusieurs raisons.

Curieusement, il ne lui reprocha pas sa lenteur. Et lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, il resta quelques secondes absorbé par le fond de son bol de potage. Puis en relevant la tête.

- C'est parfait Granger, je te félicite, tu cuisines très bien.

Hermione resta figée face à sa remarque. Et gout sucré ? Son cerveau se mit alors en ébullition. Il ne pouvait y avoir que trois possibilités à son attitude. La première, incluait que Flissy ait interverti le sel et le sucre dans les récipients, ce qui était presque impossible. La seconde voulait qu'il ait mis le sucre dans la mauvaise soupière, dans celle qui allait pour les domestiques. Enfin la dernière possibilité, la plus plausible, serait que Malfoy prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire croire que sa « maladresse » ne le touchait pas.

En y réfléchissant bien, la première était impossible vu qu'ils avaient également utilisé le sel et le sucre dans les autres plats, et lorsqu'elle les avait goutés, ceux-ci s'étaient révélés normaux. La seconde était également exclue, les soupières n'étaient pas du tout identiques, une en porcelaine, une autre en simple métal. Et elle était certaine d'avoir mis le sucre dans celle de porcelaine. Et puis de toute façon, elle en aurait la confirmation dans une heure lors de son dîner à elle. Il ne restait plus que la troisième, en plus une attitude pareille collait parfaitement à Malfoy. Et puis, l'aurait-il appelé pour la féliciter si il ne devait pas lui dire qu'elle avait bien travaillé pour qu'elle se rende compte que son sabotage n'avait pas d'effet sur lui ?

- Merci beaucoup… Maître. Mais vous savez, si le potage est parfaitement réussi, c'est parce qu'il est à la hauteur du Maître. Répondit Hermione avec sarcasme et ironie.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Malfoy semblait décontenancé, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réplique. Mais au lieu de s'en offusquer, la situation semblait encore une fois l'amuser. Il lui fit alors comprendre par un dédaigneux geste de la main, qu'elle pouvait se retirer.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un réel retour à la vie pour Hermione. C'était la première fois depuis 10 mois qu'elle pouvait se réveiller sans être terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Au manoir, elle pouvait faire à peu près ce qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle accomplissait les tâches que Malfoy lui avait donné à faire. Ce dernier, comme ses anciens maîtres, ne la surveillait pas constamment dans l'espoir qu'elle ne fasse une erreur et donc pour avoir un prétexte pour la rouer de coups. Le maître n'était pas souvent présent durant la journée, il était, selon les dires de Flobby, fort demandé dans le monde sorcier.

Elle apprit assez rapidement qu'il était dans le milieu des affaires, elle n'avait pas exactement compris ce qu'il faisait mais ça impliquait de très nombreux contrats à signer et à faire signer. C'était pour cette dernière raison qu'il n'était jamais présent au manoir. Cependant, il s'arrangeait chaque soir pour revenir pour l'heure du dîner et il parvenait toujours à être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa demeure durant la journée.

Hermione s'était très vite habituée au labyrinthe de couloir qu'abritait la résidence et grâce à l'aide de Flobby, avait vite appris quelques passages secrets pour se déplacer plus rapidement.

Flobby était devenu en quelques jours un réel ami, parfois il venait l'aider dans son nettoyage quand elle n'avait pas fini et inversement. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que pour un elfe de maison il connaissait beaucoup de choses notamment en histoire et en politique.

- Vous verrez Miss, lui disait-il, ce nouvel empire ne durera pas très longtemps, quelques années au maximum.

- Comment tu peux en être certain Flobby ? Lui répondait-elle. Les sangs-purs n'ont laissé aucun pouvoir, ils ont tout accaparé ou alors seulement de quoi assurer l'abrutissement de certains-sangs mêlés.

- Vous verrez Miss quand les gens veulent renverser un pouvoir, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être les plus armés, juste les plus nombreux.

- Justement il n'y a plus personne, Voldemort à réduit à néant tout résistance…

Elle constata avec surprise et ravissement que l'elfe ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du nouvel empereur.

- Oh ne pensez pas cela Miss, il y a une énorme résistance et il y en aura toujours. La majorité n'ose seulement pas tenter quoi que se soit par crainte de se faire tuer, d'être seul à essayer, et d'ailleurs qui pourrait leur en vouloir. Mais d'autres, eux, osent se révolter, mais ça les journaux n'en font jamais mention sinon ça pourrait décider ceux qui ont trop peur à se joindre à eux.

- J'aimerai bien te croire.

- Vous verrez Miss…

La seule chose qui contrariait vraiment Hermione au manoir, était le comportement ouvertement hostile de Robbly. Il était de plus en plus antipathique, l'insultant chaque fois plus lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité ou en resalissant d'autant plus une pièce lorsqu'Hermione venait juste de la terminer.

- Il n'agit comme ça que par jalousie, Miss. Lui avait assuré plusieurs fois Flissy, son assistante de cuisine. N'y faites pas attention.

Mais Hermione pensait qu'en saccageant son travail, il dépassait amplement les limites d'une simple jalousie. De nombreuse fois elle avait essayé de lui parler, d'être gentille mais à chaque fois, il l'insultait de plus belle et devenait encore plus désagréable qu'auparavant.

Même Malfoy, qui avait eu vent, comme à l'accoutumée, de ce qui se passait chez lui, avait essayé de le raisonner, premièrement en parlant calmement puis en le menaçant de lui donner des tâches encore plus déplaisantes. Rien n'y fit, finalement Hermione avait demandé à Malfoy d'abandonner, lui avait dit qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il essayait de faire mais qu'elle se débrouillerait seule.

- Ne va pas croire que je fais ça pour te rendre la vie plus facile, Granger. Lui avait-il répondu. Je veux juste qu'il n'y ait pas de tension chez moi. Je ne veux pas que le travail soit moins bien fait à cause de disputes idiotes entre mes domestiques.

Ses relations avec Malfoy devenaient, elles aussi, de plus en plus tendues. Et bien qu'ils n'élevaient jamais la voix, le mépris qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était clairement de plus en plus présent.

Il fallait dire qu'Hermione ne faisait rien pour essayer de mieux s'entendre avec lui, on peut même dire qu'elle essayait justement de le faire enrager conformément à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à son arrivée au manoir Malfoy.

Tous les soirs elle avait saboté le dîner de son maître. Elle avait également changé de place quelques unes de ses affaires, comme sa cape qu'elle avait mise tout au fond du vieux dressing inutilisé de l'entrée, ou ses plumes et ses contrats qu'elle avait rangé dans le dernier tiroir du bureau du hall, celui où il ne va jamais. Autant d'insignifiant attentas mais qui, en grand nombre, pouvaient rendre fou le plus calme des hommes.

Malfoy qui, au début, ignorait tout simplement ces petits désagréments ou les utilisaient pour se moquer d'elle, perdait maintenant visiblement patience. Plus d'une fois il avait été proche de lui jeter un sort préférant à la place quitter la pièce au plus vite. Hermione avait cependant remarqué son hésitation. Elle avait vu sa main ouverte se diriger vers sa poche puis se replier, comme pour s'empêcher de faire un acte qu'il allait regretter. Elle jouait d'ailleurs sur ce geste inconscient auquel il ne prêtait guère attention pour connaitre la limite qu'elle ne devait pas dépasser quand il jouait avec les nerfs de son maître.

Les semaines passèrent donc rapidement entre insultes et disputes de Robbly ou de Malfoy, le tout entrecoupé de tâches ménagères en tout genre jusqu'au moment où, un jour au matin, elle fut appelée dans le bureau de Malfoy.

Elle frappa à la porte qui donnait sur le hall.

- Entre.

- Vous vouliez me voir Maître ? Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi qui aie touché à votre plume. Ajouta-elle avec un air innocent qui ne laissait aucune équivoque sur l'identité du voleur du vol odieux.

- Je me fiche royalement de ma plume je sais de toute façon qu'elle doit être au fond d'un tiroir, répondit il devant une Hermione visiblement déçue, je dois juste t'informer que demain vous ne devrez pas préparer le dîner, je rentrerai tard dans la nuit…


	5. Chapitre 5: Convocation

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis enfin rentre de vacances et je pourrais enfin prendre plus de temps pour poster ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ça m'aide à progresser... Je voudrais aussi tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire... J'adore !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Convocation.**

- Tard dans la nuit ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Le questionna Hermione en oubliant totalement son dépit.

- Ca ça ne te regarde pas, ne faites juste pas à dîner ce soir. Et n'oublie pas d'en faire part aux elfes. Lui répondit-il évasivement.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien retenir Malfoy toute la nuit à l'extérieur du manoir ? Lui qui, depuis trois semaines qu'elle était là, s'arrangeait pour toujours être rentré à 19h. En plus Hermione avait remarqué que ces deux derniers jours il affichait un air inquiet et passait une grande partie de son temps à regarder dans le vide, les sourcils foncés. Elle se décida alors à interroger les elfes de maisons pour savoir si ce genre de comportement lui était déjà arrivé.

Elle retrouva Flissy en train de laver énergiquement les vitres du premier étage.

- Flissy je pourrai te parler une seconde ?

- Oui Miss, qu'il y a-t-il ? Vous avez un problème ?

- En quelque sorte, le maître m'a dit que demain il rentrera dans la nuit et qu'il ne fallait pas préparer le dîner.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que les yeux de la créature s'agrandirent démesurément. Elle paraissait effrayée par ce que venait de lui dire Hermione.

- Flissy, qu'est ce que…

- Il vous a dit pourquoi ? La coupa-t-elle.

- Non, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, je devais juste vous prévenir.

N'écoutant plus du tout Hermione, elle se mit à parler pour elle-même.

- Non, pas encore. Peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien cette fois. Oh Pourvu que…

- Heu Flissy… Tenta de l'interrompre doucement la jeune femme.

- Oh non non non… Continua l'elfe complètement immergée dans sa léthargie.

Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil saccadés tout autour d'elle, elle semblait totalement désemparée…

- Flissy, mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Flobby ? Repris Hermione un peu plus fort.

A ces mots, l'elfe sembla enfin se réveiller, son visage s'éclaira et ses petites oreilles frétillèrent de joie. Puis toujours à elle même

- Oui, mais oui je dois aller parler à Flobby. Il pourra peut-être l'en empêcher, lui…

Et elle transplana directement sans prêter attention à Hermione qui était restée interdite durant sa réaction. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle se lança à sa poursuite dans les étages supérieurs, ceux où elle avait le plus de chance de trouver, elle aussi, Flobby.

Elle prit le grand escalier de marbre et monta au deuxième étage, celui réservé aux appartements privées du maître. Ne voyant aucun des deux elfes, elle se résolu à les rechercher dans tout l'étage oubliant l'interdiction de pénétrer dans les pièces privées. Elle dirigea tout d'abord par la porte qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Elle tourna la poignée… Fermée.

- « Surement un sort de verrouillage » se dit-elle.

Elle en essaya plusieurs qui se révélaient être toutes aussi closes. Dépitée, elle en essaya une dernière avant de redescendre et de devoir attendre que les deux elfes descendent à leur tour pour les questionner. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, un bureau sans aucun doute, mais elle n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un objet recouvert d'un drap blanc que déjà elle se faisait repousser à l'extérieur de la pièce par Flobby, Flissy à sa suite. Ils semblaient interrompre une grande discussion.

- Veuillez me pardonnez Miss Hermione mais vous ne pouvez pas pénétrez des les pièces réservées au maître, c'est lui-même qui l'a ordonné.

Une fois tous dehors, il ferma rapidement la porte à l'aide d'un sort sans baguette.

- Venez Miss, Flissy m'a mis au courant de ce que vous avez dit Monsieur Malfoy. Lui dit la petite créature en l'invitant à descendre les escaliers.

- Oui, Miss venez on sera plus tranquille dans le salon des domestiques. Ajouta Flissy.

Hermione se résolut donc à les suivre. Une fois entré, ils s'assirent confortablement dans les fauteuils individuels.

- Vous allez enfin m'expliquer pourquoi Malfoy sort demain soir ? Et aussi pourquoi ça vous mets dans un tel état ?! S'emporta Hermione, las de tant de secrets.

- Ne vous énervez pas Miss, répondit rapidement Flobby, on va tout vous expliquer.

- Enfaite, commença Flissy, le maître ne sort presque jamais le soir, mis à part quand il est invité quelque part, mais là il nous prévient de ce qu'il va faire. S'il ne vous a rien dit c'est qu'il a été convoqué…

- Convoqué ? l'interrogeât la jeune femme.

- Oui, continua Flobby, au manoir de l'empereur…

La matinée se passa dans une atmosphère considérablement tendue, les elfes étaient on ne peut plus inquiets pour leur maître. Malfoy, lui, n'adressait la parole à personne et semblait muré dans son silence. Hermione, elle, ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait la raison d'un tel comportement pour une simple convocation. Ses anciens maîtres, eux, semblaient comblés lorsqu'ils avaient le privilège de recevoir une invitation de l'empereur. Bien sûr, ils revenaient toujours un peu secoués de leur soirée mais ils en ressortaient toujours un peu plus orgueilleux, si cela était possible.

Hermione se doutait bien qu'ils devaient recevoir un ou deux doloris pour bien leur rappeler leur allégeance mais qu'était un peu de douleur comparé à l'honneur que leur procurait leur invitation. Elle se souvenait qu'après chaque convocation, ses maîtres organisaient toujours un bal, c'était la tradition, où ils recevaient toujours des montagnes de félicitations, surtout de la part des femmes.

Lorsqu'elle avait demandé aux elfes la nature de cette convocation, ses anciens maîtres ne lui en ayant jamais fait part, ils s'étaient montés très évasifs et incertains :

- Le maître ne parle jamais des ses soirées passées là bas, Miss. On sait seulement qu'elles peuvent être très différentes, on voit ça à son attitude quand il revient.

- Son attitude, qu'est ce qu'elle a son attitude ? Avait alors répondu Hermione.

- Oh vous verrez ce soir quand il reviendra. Vous devez juste savoir qu'il ne faut en aucun cas énerver ou même parler au maître à son retour. L'avait prévenu Flissy.

A ce moment là, Hermione sut qu'elle n'en apprendrait rien de plus. Elle les quitta donc pour s'atteler à ses tâches de la journée. Vers le milieu de l'après midi, ses corvées étant accomplies, elle put enfin s'occuper d'elle. Mais ce fut sans compter sur cet imbécile de Robbly qui décidemment ne prenait pas du tout en compte les menaces de Malfoy. Il avait encore une fois saccagé son travail et avait marché avec ses pieds ou ses pattes, tout dépendait où l'on situait la limite homme-animal de ce genre de personnage malfaisant, pleins de boue dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait également posé ses mains sur les carreaux, laissant d'immenses traces de doigts boueuses et incliné tous les tableaux affichés.

Ne préférant pas appeler Malfoy pour qu'il constate encore une fois les dégâts et risquer, vu son humeur, une dispute qui se promettait explosive, elle s'attela a tout remettre en état.

Elle lava le sol, les murs, les vitres et enfin remit les tableaux à leur place. Robbly avait parfaitement fait son travail, elle mit deux longues heures à réparer ses dégradations. Lorsqu'elle remit le dernier tableau droit, elle se surprit à l'observer plus attentivement qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Il représentait un paysage de mer chaotique oscillant entre les tons noirs, rouges et orange. L'océan semblait en pleine fureur dévastatrice et balayait tout sur son passage. On pouvait voir sur le coté, sur ce qui manifestement restait de la berge, la silhouette d'une femme, ses longs cheveux abandonnés aux vents, regardant fixement le déluge qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était magnifique… Son visage à demi tourné exprimait une telle tristesse qu'elle semblait avoir perdu tout espoir.

Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part auparavant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver ce bout de souvenir enfuit au plus profond des méandres de sa mémoire.

Elle fut subitement arrachée de ses réflexions par un ricanement derrière la porte. C'était Robbly qui venait s'assurer que son petit plan de faire travailler encore plus Hermione avait réussit. Elle entendit ensuite des bruits de pas qui lui signalèrent que la créature était partie s'occuper d'autres tâches, peut-être un autre saccage ?

Hermione tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme puis sortit en levant les épaules. Elle devait certainement avoir vu une autre œuvre du peintre autre part, peut-être même à Poudlard qui regorgeait à l'époque de peintures en tous genres.

Le soir arriva bien vite et avec lui une étrange torpeur qui imprégnait tout le château. Flissy semblait avoir continuellement les larmes aux yeux, Flobby lui s'attelait à une multitude de tâches qui avaient déjà été faites. Quant à Malfoy, il restait dans son fauteuil immobile et silencieux à lire un livre sans pour autant que ses yeux ne bougent.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna 18h30, Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers le hall :

- Il est temps que je parte, je reviendrai dans la nuit. Décréta-il et il ferma la porte

A ses mots, Flissy ne retint plus ses larmes et s'effondra en pleurs. Flobby se précipita immédiatement vers elle pour la consoler.

Hermione n'en pouvant plus de cette caricature grotesque dans laquelle Malfoy avait le rôle de l'homme qui se sacrifie pour les siens, s'emporta violemment.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est que Malfoy, un homme abject, arrogant et qui prend plaisir à rabaisser ses semblables.

Trop, s'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre complètement sur-jouée par les acteurs. La journée avait été abominable alors que ce maître, cet immonde sang-pur n'allait recevoir que les honneurs de cette visite. Mais bon sang, c'était lui qui avait choisi de se soumettre à Voldemort et maintenant il fallait le plaindre de recevoir quelques doloris de la part d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un monstre, qui ne connaissait que la violence pour imposer sa loi ?! Mais alors que devaient dire les enfants-de-moldus ? Eux, ils étaient réduits à l'état d'esclave, ne possédant plus rien, n'ayant plus aucune liberté ni pouvoir même sur leur propre personne. Eux, c'était tous les jours qu'ils subissaient le supplice du doloris, c'était tous les jours qu'ils devaient endurer la honte de la soumission… Et eux, qui les pleuraient pour leur calvaire ?

Mais, contrairement à elle, les elfes ne semblèrent pas partager son avis sur la personne de Malfoy.

- Miss, il ne faut pas dire ça, lui dit doucement Flobby sans agressivité aucune dans la voix, le Maître est un bon maître, il est juste et nous respecte. Il ne faut pas le juger sans le connaître…

- Mais je le connais, j'ai passé six longues années dans la même école, et pendant six ans il est resté le même, abject et méprisant !

Elle vit leurs oreilles se pencher vers l'arrière et leurs grands yeux se fermer quelque peu. Les elfes semblèrent déçus de sa réaction mais en aucun cas en vouloir à Hermione pour ses propos. Son accès de colère avait au moins eut pour mérite de faire cesser les pleurs de Flissy. Après cet échange ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole de toute la soirée. Ils attendaient dans le salon que leur Maître rentre, Hermione n'était pas obligée de veille avec eux mais elle éprouvait une certaine curiosité pour l'attitude qu'afficherait Malfoy à son retour.

La soirée se passa donc dans le silence, chacun attendant en s'occupant comme il ne pouvait, Flissy en faisant de la broderie, Flobby en s'épuisant à astiquer l'argenterie et Hermione en terminant le livre qu'elle avait pris cette semaine dans la bibliothèque.

C'était un livre qui parlait des différents effets que pouvait avoir le sang de dragon dans les potions de soin. Il parlait également, et c'était principalement pour cette raison qu'Hermione l'avait choisi, d'une nouvelle théorie concernant les effets du sang sur le flux magique des personnes ayant reçu une potion en contenant. En effet, certaines personnes avaient vu leur puissance magique d'abord fluctuée continuellement pour enfin se modifier définitivement en bien ou en mal après quelques semaines de traitement.

Il était maintenant trois heures du matin passées, Flobby s'était à présent endormis, une tasse d'argent et un chiffon dans chaque main. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait on ne peut plus détendu. Hermione, elle, avait les traits tirés mais ne s'était pas encore endormie, elle avait terminé sa lecture et regardait Flissy terminer également son ouvrage : une magnifique ceinture brodée en soie.

C'est alors qu'elles entendirent la porte claqué. Il était rentré…

Flobby se réveilla immédiatement et suivit d'un pas rapide Flissy qui, elle, était déjà partie accueillir son Maître dans le hall.

Elle entendit Malfoy parler à ses elfes et ceux-ci lui répondre précipitamment. Puis elle se décida à les rejoindre.

Il était dans un triste état, il arborait une coupure sur le front et sur la joue ainsi que sur ses mains, plus certainement d'autres qui n'étaient pas visibles. Ses vêtements étaient en désordre et longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Et puis il avait dans les yeux une étrange lueur…

- Granger, dit-il en la voyant arriver, tu n'es pas encore couchée à cette heure ? Une insomnie peut-être ? Ajouta-il avec sarcasme.

- Non ça n'a rien à voir, je terminai mon livre, il était passionnant. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Puis en se tournant vers ses elfes :

- Allez vous coucher, tout va bien.

Les deux domestiques lui firent la révérence puis partirent en direction de leurs chambres respectives.

- Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée ? lui demanda Hermione qui avait retrouvé toute sa colère devant la sollicitude des elfes. La pièce de théâtre sur-jouée était de retour !

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Gronda-il.

- Oh en rien, je m'inquiète juste pour mon très cher Maître. Commença-t-elle sur un ton ironique. Vous êtes blessé, un ongle cassé peut-être ? Pauvre Maître vous avez vraiment dû souffrir le martyre…

- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce registre, Granger, la menaça-t-il, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

- Ah non ?? Explosa-t-elle. Et les centaines de sangs-de-bourbe qui son battus, humilier et tués chaque jours par des gens aussi monstrueux que toi, eux aussi ils ont droit à être laissé en paix après leurs tortures parce qu'ils ne sont « pas d'humeur » ?

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passé ce soir… lui répondit Malfoy en essayant manifestement de garder son calme. Sa main s'approchait déjà dangereusement de sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette. Mais, à ce moment là, Hermione s'en moquait bien, elle avait accumulé trop de colère depuis des mois et le spectacle pitoyable de cette journée n'était de la goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

- Quoi ? Que c'est-il passé ? Continua-t-elle la rage dans la voix. Un doloris, deux, mon pauvre tu as dû souffrir… C'est vrai que comparé à tous les gens que tu as torturés et tués pour cet immonde bâtard de Voldemort c'est le pire des suppl…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Malfoy, de rage, l'avait attrapé par les poignets et l'avait violemment plaqué contre le mur. Ne se laissant pas démonter, Hermione repris :

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas que j'appelle ton Maître comme ça, pourtant…

- BOUCLE-LA ! Hurla Malfoy en serrant plus fort les poignets de la jeune femme.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de ce moment qu'Hermione se rendit vraiment compte de la situation, elle était allée beaucoup trop loin, il était furieux.

Malfoy tremblait et haletait de rage. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur, puis se reprenant, il se pencha vers Hermione, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du siens.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir, et, crois moi, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'y vais de bon cœur ? Que je fais ça pour avoir toutes les femmes à mes pieds ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai le choix ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous les sangs-purs ça vous plait, non, d'avoir tout le pouvoir ? lui demanda la jeune femme méprisante.

- Tu es une idiote, Granger, une véritable idiote. La guerre t'a complètement aveuglée. Tu crois que tous ceux qui ont le sang-pur sont des monstres avides de pouvoir et de cruauté, mais tu te trompes… Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, et, quoi que tu en penses, la majorité des sangs-de-bourbe feraient exactement la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés. Tu es devenue exactement comme ceux que tu détestes, tu juges les gens sur leur sang et non sur leurs actes…

- C'est... C'est faux. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Balbutia Hermione.

Elle pouvait à présent sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage tant il s'était rapproché pour lui assener ses atrocités qui sonnaient malgré tout comme un insupportable parfum de vérité dans les oreilles d'Hermione.

- Faux ? Tu te comportes comme une garce depuis trois semaines uniquement parce que je suis un sang-pur, l'ennemi de ta chère grande résistance. Tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi je ne vous traitais pas, toi et mes autres domestiques, comme de vulgaires chiffons… Dans cette histoire, on se demande vraiment qui est le plus méprisable de nous deux, tu ne trouves pas Granger… ?

- ASSEZ !! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant de la prise du jeune homme. Laisse-moi tranquille…

Sans même se retourner, elle s'enfuît vers l'escalier laissant Malfoy seul avec sa rage. Quand elle arriva devant sa chambre, elle étant littéralement en pleurs. Ce qu'il lui avait dit était la pure et simple vérité, elle le savait mais ne pouvait ce résoudre à l'admettre, c'était trop difficile.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, la tête cachée entre ses oreillers, et s'envola rapidement au pays de Morphée, fatiguée par la veillée et par les réflexions qui s'entremêlaient suite à ce qui venait de se passer…


	6. Chapitre 6: Les Hunsford

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà je vous mets le 6eme chapitre, c'est encore une sorte de transition pour le prochain qui va être mouvementé !

Je tiens à vous remercier mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment super de recevoir de tels encouragements...

Je dois aussi vous informer que maintenant j'ai une correctrice avec moi et que donc maintenant il n' aura plus de fautes d'orthographes ni de phrases maladroites. Elle s'appelle lilas666 et est sur HPfanfiction pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par ses fic'...

Voila je vous laisse lire, j'espère que vous apprécierez...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Chapitre 6 : Les Hunsford.**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la convocation de Malfoy. Hermione et lui s'évitaient autant que possible, leur dispute restant gravée dans leurs mémoires.

Hermione, après avoir bien réfléchi aux accusations de son maître, ne trouvait pas qu'elle s'était montrée injuste et partiale. C'était un mangemort après tout, il avait participé à la victoire de Voldemort. Et il voulait qu'elle ne voie pas en lui qu'un monstre vaniteux et cruel ? Définitivement non, elle ne pourrait jamais respecter un homme comme lui…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin de la semaine suivante, le soleil était déjà levé et depuis un certain temps vu sa position. Durant toute la nuit, elle n'avait cessé de faire d'étranges rêves dont un homme blond était le principal acteur.

Elle ne dut pas réfléchir longtemps sur la signification de ces rêves, elle les connaissait par cœur, c'était les mêmes depuis une semaine, depuis la convocation…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement, que déjà Flobby débarquait en trombe dans sa chambre.

- Miss, Miss, réveillez vous, nous sommes déjà en retard !!

Puis remarquant qu'Hermione était encore en chemise de nuit, il fit un tour sur lui-même en se cachant les yeux avec ses oreilles, le tout accompagné d'un petit cri de surprise et de quelques mots d'excuse.

- En retard pour quoi FloObby, demanda Hermione au milieu d'un bâillement involontairement non retenu.

- Le maître a envoyé un mot ce matin, les Hunsford doivent venir rendre visite au Maître à 11h, répondit rapidement le petit elfe. Il nous demande de tout préparer pour les accueillir pour la journée.

- Oui et alors ? Si on est un peu en retard ce n'est pas si grave… Ca lui fera les pieds… Dit une Hermione déjà en position pour se rendormir.

- Le maître a dit qu'il savait que vous diriez ça et il a dit que si on n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard pour les accueillir ou que si vous essayez encore de le faire enrager, il vous ferait dormir au grenier ! Et … il a ajouté qu'il grouillait de stromptrouks !

Son visage blêmît, elle avait horreur des stromptrouks, rien que d'imaginer dormir avec eux, d'entendre le bruit atroce de leurs ignobles grandes pattes et de les voir grouiller de partout, elle en était malade.

- Et il est … ? Demanda avec inquiétude Hermione.

- 10h26, Miss.

- QUOI ?? Cria Hermione en sortant du lit comme une furie oubliant sa tenue plus que légère.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en sortit à peine trois minutes plus tard.

- Viens, on a du travail.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et descendirent les escaliers de marbres. Sur le chemin, Hermione en profita pour faire une petite mise au point.

- Bon tout d'abord tu peux me dire qui sont ces satanés Hunsford ?

- Les meilleurs amis du Maître, Miss. Il y a Mme Hunsford, Mr Hunsford et Miss Mary Hunsford. Le maître est d'ailleurs de parrain de la petite demoiselle Hunsford. Ils viennent assez souvent mais depuis un mois, ils étaient en vacances en France. C'est une famille fort riche et influente mais, ça va de soi, pas autant que le maître.

- Bien, repris la jeune femme, et que faut-il préparer exactement pour eux ?

- Le salon, le déjeuner, et certainement préparer les chevaux, ils vont souvent se balader dans le domaine quand ils viennent. Oh et bien sur, il faut préparer le salon du premier pour les recevoir.

- D'accord, ça devrait aller. Dit Hermione. Toi tu t'occupes d'avertir le palefrenier qu'il doit sceller trois chevaux, puis tu vas chercher Flissy et Robbly, dit leur de commencer à préparer le repas, quelque chose de léger si ils sortent après-midi. Moi pendant ce temps je vais vite préparer le salon. On se retrouve à 10h55 dans le hall.

L'elfe acquiesça et partit de suite dans les jardins. Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers le salon de réception.

Elle aéra la pièce, rangea en vitesse ce qui trainait, remit les coussins en place, sortit les verres et les boissons d'une armoire et les disposa sur la table basse. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda l'heure. 10h53.

Tout était prêt, elle pouvait descendre. Elle referma la fenêtre et sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, Flobby était déjà là.

- Vous avez réussi à finir ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, juste à temps et toi ?

- Oui, le palefrenier n'était pas très content de devoir travailler mais Flissy m'a dit qu'elle prenait la cuisine en main. Rapporta l'elfe les oreilles frétillantes.

- Parfait. Souffla-t-elle, soulagée d'avoir évité la sentence des stromptrouks.

- Bon, j'espère que tout est prêt et que tu n'as pas encore fait des tiennes, Granger! Tonna la voix forte de Malfoy. Ils doivent arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

A ce moment précis, on frappa à la porte.

- Granger tu peux partir, lui dit-il sans même un regard vers elle. Flobby, quand tu auras pris leurs manteaux tu iras nous attendre au salon.

Elle remonta donc s'atteler à ses tâches journalières avec mauvaise humeur d'avoir du céder au chantage odieux des stromptrouks. Elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de saboter avec légèreté le déjeuner, ce qui aurait put passer pour de l'imprudence, l'elfe cuisinière s'étant enfin rétablie.

Cependant, à peine deux heures plus tard, elle fut appelée par Flissy. Malfoy lui avait demandé de venir, il avait une nouvelle tâche à lui confier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger tout le monde était encore assis à table, ils en étaient au thé.

Elle regarda alors les dits meilleurs amis de son maître. L'homme était grand et assez mince. Ses cheveux et ses yeux couleur terre, presque noirs, s'accordait avec ses habits. Il lui sembla fort distingué et enjoué mais toutefois fort quelconque. Sa femme, elle, avait une chevelure d'un noir de jais. Son visage, arrondis et quelque peu allongé lui donnait un air assez drôle à voir. On ne pouvait pas dire si elle était belle ou laide, mais elle avait une sorte de beauté bien à elle et assez particulière. Elle était occupée à essayer de faire comprendre à sa fille que décidément le thé était fait pour être bu et pas rependu dans la sous-tasse et sur la table.

La fille, qui ne devait pas dépasser l'âge de cinq ou six ans était, contrairement à ses parents, d'un châtain clair oscillant entre le blond et le brun. Deux petites pommettes lui donnaient un air joyeux et plein de vie. Elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à ses parents mais on ne pouvait douter de la parenté en croisant les yeux de la fillette. Ceux-ci étaient presque noirs et contrastaient étrangement, par leur couleur, avec l'expression rieuse de son visage

Hermione n'avait pas encore fait un pas dans la pièce que la fillette se mis à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

- Oh maman ! Regarde la jolie dame !

La mère leva alors nonchalamment les yeux vers le centre d'attention de sa fille et en resta immédiatement interdite.

- Granger ??

Sur cette interpellation son mari se retourna pour regarder Hermione. Quant à cette dernière elle observa plus attentivement cette femme qui manifestement la connaissait. Malfoy, lui, ne laissait rien paraitre. Il se contentait de boire le contenu de sa tasse.

C'est alors que le déclic se fit.

- Parkinson… Lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton glaciale.

Son mari, ne trouvant rien de mieux pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère lui rappela alors sur un ton rieur que maintenant c'était plutôt Hunsford qu'il fallait l'appeler.

Pansy se tourna alors vers un Malfoy qui demeurait toujours autant impassible.

- Mais… Et ton … Commença-t-elle.

- S'il te plait Pansy, pas maintenant. La coupa Malfoy d'un ton amical mais ferme, qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Puis en posant enfin sa tasse :

- Comme je vous le disais il y a une minute, ma domestique s'occupera très bien de Mary durant notre ballade dans le domaine. Ne t'en fais pas Pansy, elle ne va pas la dévorer ta fille ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son amie qui n'en revenait toujours pas de sa découverte.

- Oui, … Bien sûr… Bredouilla-t-elle toujours ahurie.

- Ne t'angoisses pas Pansy, chérie, on ne part que quelques heures tout au plus. La réconforta son mari.

Mais de l'avis d'Hermione, Pansy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur des fréquentations de sa fille mais elle semblait plutôt complètement abasourdie de la voir ici.

- Mais enfin Drac… Commença-t-elle.

- Pansy, on en reparlera après. La coupa une nouvelle fois le maître de maison.

Il se retourna enfin vers Hermione mettant ainsi fin à toute insistance de son amie.

- Granger tu t'occuperas de Mary durant notre absence. C'est à toi de voir comment l'occuper, au pire je suis certain qu'elle connait une multitude de jeux très amusant, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à la petite. On sera de retour dans l'après midi.

Hermione regarda la fillette qui la gratifia immédiatement d'un grand sourire, déclenchant de ce fait celui de la jeune domestique.

- Tu veux jouer à quoi, Mary ? Demanda Hermione lorsqu'elles furent sorties de la salle à manger.

- C'est toi qui choisis le premier jeu. Répondit la gamine.

- Mmmh… Que dirais-tu de commencer par un cache-sorcier ?

- C'est toi qui compte, lui lança-t-elle en courant se cacher.

Le jeu cache-sorcier ressemblait beaucoup au jeu moldus si ce n'est que les enfants utilisaient leur magie intuitive pour être moins visibles. Ils ne le faisaient pas exprès bien sûr, mais leur excitation avait souvent pour effet de déclencher des réactions pour le moins inattendues. Il n'était pas rare de trouver des garçons collés au plafond ou des filles cachées derrière des portes scellées. Le problème majeur avec cette variante était que bien souvent les parties duraient des heures et il arrivait souvent qu'on ne débusquait les petits diablotins uniquement parce que ceux-ci étaient sortis, vaincu par leur curiosité naturelle, pour voir où en était la partie.

En effet, en une bonne heure de jeu, Hermione n'était parvenue qu'à trouver une seule fois le petit monstre.

Par contre Mary, elle, y était parvenue plus de quatre fois.

Cette fois ci Hermione venait, encore une fois d'être trouvée par la fillette.

- Aller file te cacher, Mary ! Répondit Hermione à la petite quand celle-ci lui avait fait remarquer que c'était la cinquième fois qu'elle gagnait.

A peine eut-elle compté jusqu'à 57, qu'elle entendit un cri venant des jardins. Un cri de petite fille, celui de Mary.

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, bondit dehors en l'appelant. Lorsqu'elle entendit a nouveau le cri, elle courut vers l'endroit d'où il avait été émis.

Là elle trouva Mary à terre, sous un gros animal brun terne aux pattes palmées et qui essayait, à première vue, de dévorer le bras de la petite de son long museau.

- Mary !! Cria Hermione

- Il va me manger ! Aller laisse moi sale bête !! Criait Mary à l'animal au milieu de ses larmes.

Puis en arrivant près de la petite, elle se pencha en souriant

- Calme toi, Mary, il ne te fera rien, il veut juste détacher ton bracelet.

Elle s'agenouilla et tira la bête du bras de la petite. Puis elle sortit l'unique galion qu'elle avait dans sa poche et qui devait servir à payer l'abonnement mensuel au journal de Malfoy. Elle le donna ensuite à l'animal qui se calma aussitôt.

- Ca va Mary ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ?? Cria-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras, encore sous le choc de la violente rencontre.

- C'est juste un niffleur, tu n'en a jamais vu ? Puis voyant à sa tête que visiblement, non, elle n'en avait jamais vu, elle continua son explication. C'est un petit animal qui est attiré par tout ce qui brille comme par exemple, les galions, les montres ou les bracelets, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Mary n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec son agresseur, elle s'en tenait éloigné le plus possible.

- N'aie pas peur, il n'est pas méchant, cache ton bracelet et caresse le.

La fillette rangea son bracelet dans la poche de sa robe et approcha craintivement sa main de la tête du niffleur. Quand elle fut assez près, l'animal leva la tête et lécha vigoureusement la main de Mary.

- Hihi, c'est rigolo. Lâcha la petite Hunsford qui avait déjà oublié l'incident « _traumatisant_. »

- Il peut même découvrir les trésors, ajouta Hermione.

- Waaahhouuu, c'est vrai ?? On essaye ?? Demanda-t-elle émerveillée.

Elles passèrent donc le reste de l'après midi à chercher des trésors dans les jardins de Malfoy. Parfois Mary demandait à Hermione ce qu'était tel petit animal ou tel plante et la domestique répondait toujours patiemment que c'était un saule pleureur, un botruc, une chenille et pas une limace ou encore un lièvre et pas un lapin. Mary était dans un état d'émerveillement constant, le mieux pour elle avait été de trouver des fleurs magiques qui changeaient de couleurs quand on les touchait.

Hermione comprit rapidement que la petite ne devait pas beaucoup sortir dans les jardins. Il faut dire que sous le nouvel empire, l'éducation des enfants ne se faisait pas dans un grand développement de l'imagination et dans l'apprentissage de la nature. C'était même complètement le contraire.

A la fin de la journée, Flobby vint les chercher. Malfoy, Parkinson et son mari étaient enfin rentrés. Quand elle entra dans le hall, là où ses parents l'attendaient, Mary courut en direction de sa mère. Cette dernière lui demanda aussitôt si elle s'était bien amusée.

- Oui, maman. On a joué à cache-sorcier au début, Hermione, elle perdait tout le temps et après on a joué à la chasse au trésor pirate avec Patouf. Et regarde tout ce qu'on a trouvé, ajouta-t-elle en vidant ses poches pour montrer ses trésors à sa mère.

Trésors qui se composaient essentiellement de cinq noises de cuivre, de trois mornilles d'argent, de deux capsules de bouteille et de quelques vis. Et elle les montrait comme la plus grande découverte que connu l'humanité.

- Mais c'est magnifique ma chérie, s'exclama son père après les avoir examiné, tu es devenue une vraie aventurière, maintenant !

- Mais, mon ange, c'est qui « Patouf » ? Demanda Parkinson.

- Ben mon niffleur maman. Celui qu'on a trouvé avec Hermione. Dit la petite comme une évidence.

Les trois adultes levèrent alors les yeux vers Hermione attendant une explication. Pansy, particulièrement, la regardait avec effroi.

- Il y avait un niffleur dans la propriété, je lui ai expliqué ce que c'était, et elle a eut l'idée de faire une chasse au trésor. Expliqua la jeune femme sur la défensive. Je ne vois pas le mal, un niffleur ce n'est pas dangereux à moins d'être sois même brillant.

- Dis maman, dit Mary, on pourra bientôt revenir, j'aime bien jouer avec Hermione, c'est chouette !

Cet argument acheva de dissiper le doute de Parkinson sur la santé mentale d'Hermione. Elle rassura sa fille, en effet, ils reviendraient très bientôt, elle devait encore parler avec son parrain.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte mais, au moment où Pansy allait passer l'embrasure elle se retourna.

- Draco, je sais que tu détestes ça mais c'est la tradition et tu ne peux pas t'y soustraire. N'oublie pas que tu dois organiser un bal pour ta convocation…


	7. Chapitre 7: La danse des colères

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier mille fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une reviews c'est à dire: **fanaplume, Tagadaz, Poison Ivy, Isuzu, papillon bleue et hamataroo**... Vous me touchez vraiment avec tous vos compliments ! Et aussi un immense merci à ma chère correctrice "**Lilas666**" qui a fait un super travail en corrigeant et mon orthographe et mes phrases un peu, parfois beaucoup, trop lourdes !

Ensuite je vous présente le 7ème chapitre de "Et quand il ne reste rien...", en espérant que vous ne me détesterez pas à la fin du chapitre... Maintenant, on peut vraiment dire que mon histoire commence réellement car c'est à partir d'ici qu'à la base j'avais tout imaginé...

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Petit rappel:  
_

_- Dis maman, dit Mary, on pourra bientôt revenir, j'aime bien jouer avec Hermione, c'est chouette !_

_Cet argument acheva de dissiper le doute de Parkinson sur la santé mentale d'Hermione. Elle rassura sa fille, en effet, ils reviendraient très bientôt, elle devait encore parler avec son parrain._

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte mais, au moment où Pansy allait passer l'embrasure elle se retourna._

_- Draco, je sais que tu détestes ça mais c'est la tradition et tu ne peux pas t'y soustraire. N'oublie pas que tu dois organiser un bal pour ta convocation…_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La danse des colères. **

Malfoy décida le lendemain que le bal aurait lieu la samedi suivant. Il confia donc à Flobby le soin de l'organiser avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Les deux domestiques se retrouvèrent ainsi avec un immense ouvrage sur les bras. Il y avait tant à faire : la décoration, le buffet, le bar, les invitations, les salons, les jardins, la musique, la salle de bal, … Et ils ne disposaient que d'une seule semaine. Ils commencèrent par le plus important, la liste des invités. Flobby, par chance, connaissait de par sa grande expérience au service au maître tous ses amis ainsi que les personnes importantes et nécessaires qu'on se devait d'inviter à un bal de convocation.

Le nombre s'éleva donc, après plusieurs heures de travail, à plus de deux cents personnes. Il se chargea ensuite de préparer les cartons d'invitation, aidé fort heureusement par une plume magique de dernière génération, Flobby en était très fière, qui recopiait seule un modèle de lettre. Quand elle avait vu ça, Hermione s'était mise à rire.

- De dernière génération, tu es sûr ? La photocopieuse existe depuis des années chez les moldus !

- La quoi, Miss ? S'interloqua l'elfe.

Ils passèrent ensuite des invitations aux commandes pour le buffet et ainsi pour celles des boissons. Pour cela ils durent envoyer plus d'une dizaine de lettres à divers magasins qui à chaque fois se trompaient dans les commandes. Ils passèrent ensuite à la musique ou plutôt à l'orchestre. Ils choisirent le meilleur, celui qui était très en vogue pour les bals de convocation. Et enfin ils s'occupèrent des jardins. Les fontaines supplémentaires avaient été aménagées, ainsi que des bancs en pierre blanche et même un grand labyrinthe fait de haies de deux mètres de haut. Elle s'était amusée durant toute une après midi à essayer de retrouver la sortie, finalement c'était Malfoy qui l'avait retrouvée lui disant que si elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer le bal ne serait jamais près à temps. Une fois le jardin terminé, tout était simplement superbe.

Ils ne leur restaient maintenant plus que deux jours pour préparer la décoration. Pour la salle principale, ils avaient pensé à une décoration dans les couleurs argentées. Ils avaient disséminé une centaine de petites fées scintillantes qui tournoyaient au dessus de leur tête sous le très haut plafond de pierre travaillée. Contre le long mur droit, ils avaient installé une estrade pour la musique et un buffet dans le fond. L'autre coté s'ouvrait sur un grand et large balcon en forme de demi-lune et permettait, grâce à un bel escalier de descendre contempler les jardins. De grandes fenêtres décorées de vitraux s'étendaient du sol jusqu'au plafond et laissaient entrevoir, les nuits sans nuage, une lune bordée d'étoiles.

De l'avis d'Hermione, la salle de bal était tout simplement magnifique. Et curieusement, elle prenait même plaisir à tout organiser. Elle se revoyait lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard où elle avait du en temps que préfète en chef organiser un bal de Noël. Elle se souvint avec une certaine nostalgie les longues heures passées avec son homologue masculin à plancher sur l'organisation de la soirée. Elle rit tristement en se souvenant les crises de nerfs qu'elle avait faites endurer à ses amis les jours précédents le bal. Ses amis… Ce dernier souvenir lui en amena un autre, un autre qu'elle aurait préféré effacer définitivement de sa mémoire. Celui du jour où le garde de Fangiale lui avait gentiment apprit que aucun Weasley et qu'aucun Potter ne figurait sur les listes des prisonniers de l'état.

Hermione refoula ses larmes à l'évocation de son passé douloureux et se força alors à examiner le premier tableau qui se trouvait devant elle pour focaliser son esprit sur des pensées plus réjouissantes.

Le tableau en question représentait une forêt dans un style expressionniste mêlé de romantisme. Les feuilles de couleurs chaudes tournoyaient, prises en pleine tempête. Au moment où elle allait tourner la tête pour s'occuper des dernières finitions de la décoration, Hermione cru voir une forme bouger derrière un arbre. Elle regarda plus attentivement et découvrit alors une petite tête dissimulée à l'abri des regards.

Encore ce même visage, celui de la femme qu'elle avait déjà observée dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Elle eut encore l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette femme quelque part, sans plus se souvenir où.

- Miss ! Miss ! Venez m'aider, je vous en prie, vite ! Cria la voix de Flobby

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine du cri. Elle découvrit alors l'elfe ne se tenant plus que d'une main au dessus de la grande fenêtre du balcon, il n'allait visiblement plus tenir très longtemps.

- J'arrive Flobby, cria-t-elle en courant l'aider.

Le soir du bal arriva bien vite, tous les domestiques étaient de service pour prendre les manteaux, servir les boissons, faire visiter et encore bien d'autres choses. Hermione, était chargée de passer entre les groupes de personnes pour servir les verres de champagnes et autres apéritifs.

L'avantage était que, les invités ne se souciant guère d'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, elle pouvait surprendre chaque conversation, des banales aux plus drôles en passant même parfois par les plus inquiétantes.

- …Tu as vu Draco Malfoy, Margaret ? Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien danser avec moi ? Demanda une des jeunes femmes à l'air abominablement niai.

- Non, parce que c'est avec moi qu'il va danser ! Je suis certaine qu'il me trouvera à son goût. Répliqua la dite Margaret qui pourtant n'avait absolument rien dans son apparence ou dans son comportement que l'on puisse envier.

Elle s'entraîna ensuite à prendre diverses poses et moues ponctuées de plusieurs clins d'œil d'essai. Et demanda l'avis de son amie sur son meilleur profil ou plutôt le moins mauvais...

Laissant les deux créatures, elle passa à un autre groupe de femme pour proposer ses boissons.

- …filtre d'amour, parfaitement ma chère, dans la boite de chocolats que je vais lui offrir ! Comme ça si Draco Malfoy est trop préoccupé par l'organisation de son magnifique bal pour se rendre compte que je suis la parfaite future Mme Malfoy, je pourrai y remédier, et ce, bien évidemment, pour son plus grand bien.

- Et si ça ne marche pas, s'il ne les mange pas ou si tout simplement il ne t'aime pas ? Demanda son amie.

- Alors là je le soumettrai au sortilège de l'imperium, répondit la première avec violence, je l'attacherai sur le lit, je le déshab…

Écœurée par la conversation, Hermione préféra s'en aller avant d'entendre d'autres idioties. Comme si une cruche pareille pouvait lancer un sortilège aussi puissant que l'imperium ! C'est tout juste si elle devait être capable de transformer un cheveu en aiguille. Elle se glissa parmi plusieurs invités, entendant encore beaucoup d'autres choses toutes aussi ridicules, quand elle vit Malfoy parlant avec un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle décida alors d'essayer de surprendre leur discussion qui semblait des plus sérieuses et donc plus intéressante que celle de ces poules écervelées.

- … plaisir de voir ce cher Mr Malfoy votre père. ? Demanda l'homme inconnu.

- Non Mr Fordam, mon père n'a malheureusement pas pu venir, il est en voyage d'affaire pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Répondit Malfoy.

Il fut ensuite accosté par la femme au filtre d'amour qui ne se soucia pas le moins du monde d'interrompre leur conversation.

- Mon cher Monsieur Malfoy, comment vous portez vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix suraiguë, puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Aimez-vous ma robe, je l'ai choisi spécialement à votre attention. Sa couleur va tellement bien avec celle de vos yeux.

Elle ne devait jamais avoir réellement observé les yeux de Malfoy. La couleur de la robe était d'un horrible jaune criard qui au contraire jurait atrocement avec les yeux gris-bleus du maître de maison.

- Magnifique, répondit vaguement Malfoy, sans même lui jeter un regard et reprenant sa conversation interrompue.

La jeune femme, visiblement contrariée, n'abandonna cependant pas pour autant sa danse nuptiale.

- Monsieur Malfoy, l'interpella-t-elle à nouveau en se glissant entre les deux hommes. Je voudrais vous offrir un petit cadeau pour fêter votre convocation.

Visiblement agacé par la jeune femme, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire forcé.

- Merci beaucoup, Sally, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Lui dit-il en prenant les chocolats avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de reprendre sa conversation.

- Vous ne les goûtez pas ? Demanda innocemment la dénommée Sally.

La dessus, Hermione, qui ne voulait absolument pas avoir une femme pareille comme maîtresse au manoir décida de mettre de coté son aversion pour Malfoy et d'intervenir.

- Monsieur Malfoy, voulez vous que je les porte jusqu'au bar du salon du premier étage pour que vous puissiez dès demain les déguster avec votre thé ?

Elle accompagna ses propos de grands yeux qui exprimaient clairement qu'il ferait mieux d'accepter.

Comprenant le regard d'Hermione, il lui tendit la boite et assura à Sally qu'il les goûterait dès le lendemain.

Rassurée la jeune femme s'éloigna en admirant la salle, convaincue de devenir très bientôt la respectable maîtresse des lieux.

Beaucoup de couples dansaient sur la piste, les slows et les valses étant des danses très appréciées. D'autres préféraient discuter en buvant une flûte de champagne Mais toutes les femmes , mariées ou pas, espéraient avoir le privilège de partager une danse avec Malfoy. Cependant celui-ci n'en dansa qu'une seule, avec Pansy Hunsford. Il refusa systématiquement toutes les autres, prétextant un mal de dos chronique.

La plupart du temps, les invités ignoraient tout simplement Hermione. Ils devaient penser que ne serait-ce que parler à une sang-de-bourbe serait suffisant pour souiller leur condition si pure.

Cependant de temps à autre, certains lui lançaient des regards pleins de mépris et de dégoût. D'autres allaient même jusqu'à l'insulter ouvertement, la traitant comme un détritus, un parasite.

- Immonde déchet, sale sang-de-bourbe. Ne peux-tu pas t'enterrer sous terre, ta seule présence est une insulte à la pureté de notre sang. Lui lança la dénommée Sally, la conspiratrice au filtre d'amour.

- Et quelle pureté en réalité ! Répliqua une Hermione cynique et fulminante. Rien qu'en observant votre apparence, on peut voir quelle merveilleux résultat a donné le mélange de sang si purs…

Sally sembla prête à lui sauter à la gorge mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan par Malfoy.

- Miss Barry, je pense que nous n'avons pas eut le temps de parler tout à l'heure, que diriez vous de remédier à cela au salon ?

Prenant sur elle-même pour ne pas riposter à ses attaques, Hermione à bout de nerfs, jugea préférable de s'éloigner quelques minutes afin de calmer un peu une colère qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimée.

Elle remonta l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se passa le visage sous l'eau froide durant de longues minutes, essayant de dissiper sa rage.

Pouf !

- Miss tout va bien ? Demanda Flobby inquiet. Je vous ai vu remonter à toute vitesse…

- Ne t'en fait pas Flobby, juste une migraine, mais ça passe, je vais redescendre.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… Insista la créature.

- Merci beaucoup, mais ça va aller… Retourne t'occuper de la soirée, ne t'en fait pas pour moi… Lui répondit Hermione.

L'elfe, bien que toujours un peu inquiet, disparu dans une petite explosion sonore.

Hermione était maintenant obligée de redescendre. Elle aurait pourtant aimé rester quelques minutes supplémentaires pour être certaine de pouvoir garder son sang-froid face à une nouvelle altercation.

Elle décida, pour éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un, d'emprunter un escalier du rez-de-chaussée parallèle à celui couramment utilisé.

Alors qu'elle avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance à parcourir pour arriver dans la cuisine, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

- Encore toi ! Misérable insecte ! S'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Hermione se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Sally, la rage qui s'était peu à peu estompée par l'effet de l'eau glacée la regagnait à présent tel un déluge. Un torrent glacé qu'elle ne pouvait endiguer.

Elle s'avança lentement et d'un air menaçant vers la femme abjecte qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Oh, tu me fais trembler, sang-de-bourbe. Continua Sally, un sourire railleur sur le visage. Tu veux quoi ? Me frapper ? Me tuer ? Mais, ma pauvre, tu n'en es pas capable, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que toi et ton immonde race inférieur allez dispar…

Elle n'eau pas temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione, folle de rage se jeta sur elle tel un hippogriffe en furie. Elle enserra ses deux mains autour du cou gracile de la mégère en enfonçant au plus profond ses ongles.

Hermione d'un ordinaire calme et agréable n'avait jamais ressentie une telle envie de faire mal à quelqu'un. Certes lors des combats contre les mangemorts, quand la résistance existait encore, elle avait du se battre, faire mal pour survivre mais jamais elle ne l'avait véritablement voulu par haine.

Sally se débâtait comme une diablesse mais Hermione ne lâchait pas prise jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte que son adversaire ne cherchait pas à se dégager de son étreinte mais bien à prendre sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe.

Quand elle le vit il était déjà trop tard, un sort de répulsion s'abattait déjà sur elle. Elle fut projetée violemment sur le mur d'en face et s'écrasa durement sur le la moquette rouge.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrît les yeux après le choc, elle vit Sally se relevant et se massant la gorge. Elle se releva tant bien que mal à son tour et regarda de nouveau Sally. Cette dernière, avec une terrible fureur qui la faisait trembler, leva sa baguette menaçante vers Hermione.

- oubliette !

Elle vit Sally rouler des yeux puis prendre un air hagard. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis s'éloigna.

Quand Hermione, adossée au mur, releva la tête elle rencontra le regard courroucé de son maître.

Que faisait-il là, lui ? Elle savait parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule. Cet affrontement avec Sally, c'était son problème à elle et à elle seule !

- Pourquoi tu… Commença-t-elle toujours habitée par sa colère et en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Clac !

Elle chancela sous le coup et retomba sur le sol. Sa main depuis la gifle monumentale qu'elle venait de recevoir n'avait pas décollé de sa joue. Sa colère s'était totalement effondrée. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, seul substituait l'ahurissement. Ses yeux contemplaient Malfoy dans une totale incompréhension.

- Non mais tu te rends compte, Granger ?! Hurla-t-il. Tu te rends compte de se qu'elle aurait pu te faire ? Et je ne te parle même pas d'un renvois à Fangiale ! Non mais qu'est ce qui ta pris de lui sauter au visage ? Tu sais très bien que contre elle sans baguette magique tu n'avais aucune chance. Et puis quoi, tu l'aurais tué, et après ? Tu l'aurais rejointe dans la tombe seulement quelques heures après, juste le temps pour les gardes de te torturer une dernière fois !

Il lui avait lancé ça à la figure sans même reprendre sa respiration, brûlant de fureur. Puis, essayant de se calmer quelque peu, il souffla et reprit :

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est simple pour moi ? Alors, je t'en prie, à moins que tu ne veuilles rejoindre tes amis au plus vite, essaye de te contrôler… Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te servir d'oubliator…

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ?

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8: Dangereuse ballade

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voilà je vous poste le 8ème chapitre comme promis ! ;) Personnellement c'est un des mes préféré J'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas !

Mais tout d'abord je voudrais remercier des milliers de fois toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review. Ça fait plaisir de se sentir autant soutenue ! Alors je vous en remercie infiniment !

Je dois aussi vous prévenir que comme je suis rentrée un l'université, j'ai moins de temps pour moi et je suis surtout morte de fatigue après mes après midi de labo lol Donc il se pourrait qu'à partir du 11ème chapitre que je sois moins régulière. Mais pas de panique je continuerai de toute manière jusqu'à la fin et je n'atenderais pas un mois pour publier !

Voila voila, je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas avec vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises !

Bisous bisous

Ps: Merci à Lilas666 pour sa correction ;)

* * *

_Rappel: _

_Elle chancela sous le coup et retomba sur le sol. Sa main depuis la gifle monumentale qu'elle venait de recevoir n'avait pas décollé de sa joue. Sa colère s'était totalement effondrée. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, seul substituait l'ahurissement. Ses yeux contemplaient Malfoy dans une totale incompréhension._

_- Non mais tu te rends compte, Granger ?! Hurla-t-il. Tu te rends compte de se qu'elle aurait pu te faire ? Et je ne te parle même pas d'un renvois à Fangiale ! Non mais qu'est ce qui ta pris de lui sauter au visage ? Tu sais très bien que contre elle sans baguette magique tu n'avais aucune chance. Et puis quoi, tu l'aurais tué, et après ? Tu l'aurais rejointe dans la tombe seulement quelques heures après, juste le temps pour les gardes de te torturer une dernière fois !_

_Il lui avait lancé ça à la figure sans même reprendre sa respiration, brûlant de fureur. Puis, essayant de se calmer quelque peu, il souffla et reprit :_

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est simple pour moi ? Alors, je t'en prie, à moins que tu ne veuilles rejoindre tes amis au plus vite, essaye de te contrôler… Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te servir d'oubliator…_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dangereuse ballade.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le bal et ni Hermione ni Malfoy n'avait manifestement l'envie de briser le mur qui s'était construit entre eux depuis le fameux soir.

Ils se n'adressaient plus la parole, ils évitaient même de se rencontrer dans le manoir. Et quand ils se rencontraient par mégarde, ils s'ignoraient superbement. Les ordres qu'Hermione recevaient lui étaient généralement donnés par l'intermédiaire de Flobby.

C'est ainsi qu'elle reçu l'information que les Hunsford allaient une nouvelle fois venir passer l'après midi au manoir. Elle s'attela donc de préparer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Tout s'était très bien passé et encore une fois elle avait réussi à éviter la présence de ce traitre au sang pur. Cependant vers midi, Flobby vint lui demander de le remplacer pour le nettoyage du salon privé du maître. Car, devant s'occuper des Hunsford, il n'avait pas le temps, et malheureusement le salon devait être impérativement prêt pour ce soir, le maître recevait pour une affaire importante.

- Et Malfoy, il dit quoi de cela ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il n'en était pas très heureux, il n'aime pas trop que l'on aille à cet étage mais il a bien été forcé d'accepter, tous les autres domestiques sont occupés. Lui répondit l'elfe. Il a juste dit que toutes les autres pièces étaient formellement interdites.

Hermione se résigna donc à faire sa tâche. De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre plus d'une ou deux heures.

Quand elle monta à l'étage, elle ressentit une nouvelle fois l'étrange sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer lors de sa première visite du manoir.

Elle observa le couloir, il était plus sombre et beaucoup plus intime. Il semblait infiniment plus personnel que toutes les autres parties de la demeure.

Le marbre était moins présent, remplacé par du bois d'acajou. Et de longs tapis d'un rouge grenat ornaient le sol. Sur les murs, toujours les mêmes tableaux intriguant. Chacun d'eux dévoilait un paysage au sentiment de chaos et sur chacun était peinte la même jeune femme que sur les autres toiles.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce que lui avait indiquée Flobby, la cinquième à droite sur le coté est de l'escalier.

Du salon émanait la même impression d'intimité que celle du couloir. Certes, il ressemblait fortement aux autres salons du rez-de-chaussée mais il semblait plus confortable, plus personnel.

Elle le nettoya en seulement une heure. Il fallait dire que Flobby avait l'habitude et prenait particulièrement soin des apparentements privés de son maître. Il n'était et donc, par conséquent, pas très sale, juste un peu de poussière et quelques objets à remettre en place. Par acquis de conscience, elle passa quand même la serpillère et le ballai. Quand elle ne trouva plus rien à faire, elle sortit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, elle reconnut la pièce qu'elle avait entraperçue lorsque Flissy avait couru apprendre à Flobby que Malfoy avait été convoqué.

Elle fut alors prise d'une irréductible envie de découvrir l'endroit où vivait Malfoy, là où il cachait ses secrets…

Avec un peu de chance, la pièce ne serait peut-être pas fermée. L'elfe l'avait nettoyée ce matin et l'arrivée des Hunsford l'ayant obligé à se dépêcher, il n'avait probablement pas eut le temps de la refermer grâce à un charme.

Elle tourna la poignée… La porte s'ouvrit, lentement elle la poussa, découvrant l'intérieur. La pièce renfermait un bureau, des étagères sur le étaient posés quantité de livres, de dossiers et de papiers. Elle passa derrière le bureau, un dossier y était apparent. Elle le prit entre ses mains.

- « Translocation » Lu-t-elle à haute voix.

Intriguée elle l'ouvrit. Il renfermait une quantité impressionnante de feuilles où chacune des marges étaient noires de griffonnage. Sur la première page était collée une noté : « 50 de chance de mort » Puis en dessous : « Pas encore assez » souligné deux fois.

- « Quelle horreur » Se dit Hermione. « Encore un nouvelle torture ou une nouvelle méthode atroce de donner mort… Décidemment ils n'en ont jamais assez ces satanés mangemorts !»

Elle était écœurée, comment un être humain pouvait-il étudier des méthodes encore plus efficaces de donner la mort. C'était effroyable… Elle referma le dossier, ne préférant pas savoir quel serait le prochain poison ou sort utilisé…

Hermione leva la tête vers le centre de la pièce et remarqua à nouveau l'objet qui se trouvait sous un drap blanc. Avec la plus grande précaution, elle souleva le voile…

Un superbe tableau inachevé apparu sous ses yeux. Le mystérieux objet de la dernière fois était donc un chevalet. Elle observa la toile. Encore un des ces paysage chaotique aux couleurs de feu accompagné de la représentation de la même femme au visage triste.

Puis la réalité lui sauta aux yeux. C'était donc lui, l'auteur de ces œuvres… Mais comment, lui, cet immonde sang-pur, pouvait-il peindre avec tant de sentiment ? Avec tant d'émotion ? Et qui pouvait bien être cette femme ? Il la représentait sur chacune de ses toiles. Elle devait donc avoir une grande importance pour lui. Mais se visage triste… Peut-être l'avait-il perdu durant la guerre… Et il comblait son vide en la peignant partout sur les murs…

Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux… Cette histoire était tellement triste…

Puis soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas. Si on la trouvait ici, ça serait un motif suffisant pour la renvoyer à Fangiale… Elle remit rapidement le drap et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. A peine avait-elle atteint la porte du salon qu'elle entendit Malfoy s'adresser à elle. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu quitter son bureau.

- Granger, l'appela-il de sa voix trainante, je te cherchais, laisse le ménage, on va faire une ballade en foret mais Mary veut absolument y aller avec toi, apparemment elle t'aime bien. Ajouta-t-il une moue un peu écœurée. Prépare-toi, on part dans cinq minutes !

- Ca va, j'arrive !

Il lui tourna le dos et redescendit les escaliers.

Elle le suivit rapidement, perdue dans ses pensées, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. En quelques secondes elle avait passé du dégout à la compassion. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait à la fois chercher des méthodes de morts plus rapides et à la fois être à ce point touché par la mort d'une femme… Décidemment, elle ne le comprendrait jamais…

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, Mary se jeta dans ses bras.

- Hermione !! Cria-t-elle. Tu viens avec nous, hein, dis ?

- Oui, oui Mary… la rassura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle salua ensuite les parents de la petite, Pansy semblait la regarder avec un air septique.

La compagnie se mit vite en route, ils décidèrent de suivre le sentier de la forêt qui sortait de la propriété du manoir. Le temps était magnifique, le soleil chatoyait parmi les feuilles orangées de l'automne.

A peine dix minutes après le début de leur ballade, les adultes avaient déjà distancés Mary et Hermione. La petite était émerveillée par chaque fleur, chaque petit animal et demandait sans cesse des explications poussées à la domestique. D'ailleurs, il apparu bien vite que son expression favorite était « pourquoi ? ». Hermione en était enchantée, elle se revoyait à son âge, toujours curieuse de tout. Mais elles furent interrompues par Pansy qui appelait Hermione.

- Granger, viens avec moi je dois te parler.

Elles s'éloignèrent quelque peu, laissant les hommes parler entre eux et la petite s'émerveiller de la découverte d'un petit lapin.

- Apparemment, reprit-elle comme si elle cherchait adroitement ses paroles, Mary t'apprécie beaucoup et je sais aussi qu'elle aime apprendre. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne supporte pas son instructrice, elle ne l'écoute pas. Alors je … me demandais si de tant en temps tu pourrais t'occuper quelques heures d'elle, ça lui changerait les idées et elle pourra enfin satisfaire sa curiosité.

Elle avait terminé sa longue phrase d'une traite comme si cette demande lui coutait beaucoup.

- Mais… Je pensais que seuls les sang-mêlés ou les sang-purs étaient aptes à donner s'occuper de l'instruction des enfants ?

- Oh écoute Granger, s'exclama-t-elle, énervée, on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu as suivit les même études que nous et que tu avais même les meilleurs points de tout Poudlard. Et puis de toute façon, elle aura toujours Mme Stutch, toi tu ne seras qu'une sorte de complément… Alors bon tu en dis quoi, tu acceptes ?

- Bien sûr, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Pansy esquissa un sourire face à la réponse d'Hermione. Comme elle était différente que des ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

Puis elle reprit, visiblement soulagée de pouvoir changer de sujet.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Draco ? Il parait que vous vous êtes disputés la soirée du bal.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se souvenait que trop bien de la soirée, la gifle qu'elle avait reçue était encore gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

- Tu sais, repris Pansy perdue des ses pensées elle aussi, il n'avait voulu avoir de domestique sang-de-bourbe avant, tu es la première…

Hermione reprit ses esprits et releva la tête pour regarder son interlocutrice, bouche bée. A sa vue, Pansy perdit son sourire, se rendant compte de ses paroles. Elle choisit à nouveau changer habillement de sujet.

- Alors comme ça tu as sauté à la gorge de Sally Barry ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire entendu.

Cette question eut s'effet escompté. Hermione, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée emportée, baissa les yeux, silencieuse.

- Tu as bien fait, c'est une imbécile de première catégorie. Elle s'imagine qu'elle sera la prochaine Mme Malfoy, comme si une femme comme elle pouvait intéresser Drago…

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre et de donner son avis, fort négatif, sur cette Sally qu'elles furent interrompues par un grand cri.

- Pansy !!

C'était Mr Hunsford qui venait d'hurler. Les deux hommes arrivaient vers elles en courant.

- Mary a disparu… Dit Malfoy pale comme la mort.

- Mary ? Quoi, comment ça disparu ? Cria Pansy hystérique.

- Elle regardait le lapin et on a détourné les yeux quelques secondes mais entre temps elle avait disparu. Lui expliqua son mari affolé

- Comment ça, tu ne l'as pas surveillé… Hurla Pansy.

- Calme-toi Pansy, ça n'a pris que quelques secondes, Intervint Malfoy. On va la retrouver rapidement.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi confiant que le laissaient croire ses propos. Vu son teint, il semblait plus sur le point de céder lui aussi à la panique.

- Tu… tu crois ? Bégaya Pansy

- Je pense qu'elle ne doit pas être très loin, il vaut mieux se séparer pour chercher… Intervint Hermione

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au même endroit. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, quittant le sentier.

Durant plus d'un quart d'heure Hermione arpenta la forêt, elle était de plus en plus inquiète, et si un malade l'avait enlevé ? Et s'il lui faisait du mal ? Elle imaginait déjà mille et une horribles choses que pourrait lui infliger un ravisseur. Et en plus un avait un terrible mauvais pressentiment. La panique lui montait à la tête. Mais soudain, elle entendit le rire de Mary venant de sa droite.

Elle courut vers l'origine du rire et découvrit Mary agenouillée près d'un arbre avec le lapin qui tournait joyeusement autour d'elle.

Soulagée elle se précipita vers la petite.

- Mary !! S'écria-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi t'es tu éloignée du sentier, tout le monde te cherche.

- Mais c'est le lapin, il a voulu aller plus loin. Répondit innocemment la petite.

Elle la serra très fort dans ses bras, lui faisant ressentir tout les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés durant ces dernières minutes.

- Tu nous as fait un des ces peurs… Continua Hermione.

Puis sans crier gare, le lapin s'enfuit à toutes pattes dans les fourrés, comme terrifié par un prédateur.

- Petit lapin ! Appela tristement Mary.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mary, on en reverra. La consola Hermione. Viens on va retrouver tes parents et ton parrain, ils sont être fous d'inquiétude.

En se relevant, Hermione se rendit soudain compte de la raison de la fuite du lapin. Quatre hommes se tenaient devant elles armés de barre de fer et de grands couteaux.

La terreur d'Hermione revint au galop. Finalement, son sixième sens avait peut-être raison d'être inquiet. Elles étaient en très mauvaise posture. Elle, une jeune femme, certes dangereuse armée d'une baguette mais inoffensive dans l'état actuelle des choses. Et Mary, une fillette de cinq ans qui en plus nécessitait d'être en plus protégée. En face quatre homme, aux carrures gigantesques, aux airs dangereux et, surtout, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança un peu.

- Donne-nous la petite, femme. Ordonna-t-il. Et on ne te fera peut-être pas trop mal.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Vociféra Hermione. Laissez nous tranquille, ajouta-t-elle en protégeant Mary du rempart du son corps.

- Envoie-la-nous! S'énerva le chef menaçant. Ou c'est nous qui allons la chercher…

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, cracha Hermione

Les quatre hommes éclatèrent de rire en entendant la dernière phrase de la jeune femme.

- Écoute ma jolie, cette petit vaut de milers de galions, et ce n'est pas toi qui nous empêchera de mettre la main sur cette argent.

Mary était terrifiée, elle essayait de se cacher le plus possible dans la longue robe d'Hermione. Cette dernière la sentait trembler contre ses jambes.

- Ca va aller Mary, la rassura doucement Hermione.

Un nouvel éclat de rire. Puis, les quatre hommes voyant que la jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de leur donner gentiment la petite, commencèrent à avancer dans leur direction, levant leur couteaux et leurs barres en métal.

Hermione réagit immédiatement, elle sentit l'adrénaline s'insuffler à nouveau dans ses veines, comme lors des batailles contre les mangemorts. Elle se baissa et ramassa une lourde et grande branche qui se trouvait près d'elle et recula avec Mary contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Mary monte sur les branches et monte le plus haut possible.

- Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper ma jolie… Dit un des hommes d'une voix doucereuse.

Les quatre hommes encerclèrent la jeune femme. Ils avaient tous l'air plus menaçant les uns que les autres.

- Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ? Pourquoi vous faites ça à une enfant ? Demanda Hermione.

- Nous sommes des sang-de-bourbes comme toi, chérie. Expliqua l'un des hommes d'une voix mielleuse. Mais nous, nous ne nous abaissons pas à servir ces saletés de sang-purs ! Nous sommes la révolution, la dernière résistance !

- La révolution ? Et vous étiez où quand l'ordre du phénix s'est fait attaqué et que presque tous ses membres se sont fait massacrer, hein ? Cracha Hermione, folle de rage d'entendre un tel discours. Vous croyez que c'est en kidnappant des enfants sans défense que vous allez renverser le pouvoir ? Vous n'êtes que des lâches, une bande de sales rats ! Vous faites honte à tous les sang-de-bourbes qui ne se sont pas encore fait exterminés !

L'un des hommes, ne supportant les attaques de la jeune femme se jeta sur elle, sa barre de fer à la main, dans l'intention évidente de la réduire de force au silence.

Hermione, heureusement entrainée par des années intensives de guerre, réussit à éviter le coup qui lui aurait été fatal. Puis se retournant elle abattit sa branche d'arbre de toutes ses forces sur le crâne de son agresseur. Voyant leur compagnon à terre, les autres se ruèrent sur elle, armes à la main.

- Sale garce !! Hurla l'un d'entre eux.

Elle réussit cependant, avec son adresse mais aussi beaucoup de chance à éviter presque chaque coup, chaque attaque. Elle parvint à en assommer un deuxième. Mais malheureusement le premier sortit de son état d'inconscience et recommença tant bien que mal à essayer de frapper Hermione.

Puis soudainement, elle entendit Mary crier, l'un de ces monstres venait de profiter de la distraction de la jeune femme pour la contourner et monter à l'arbre où se trouvait la fillette.

Pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, Hermione se tourna pour l'attaquer. Mais à peine eut-elle esquissé ce geste qu'elle sentit une longue lame lui perforer la jambe. Puis une autre lui transpercer le ventre. Et enfin un dernier coup d'abattre sur la tête. Elle n'eut le temps, avant de sombrer dans l'inscience, que de voir l'un des hommes violement rejeté en arrière au milieu d'une lumière rouge, puis, se fut le trou noir, le dernier silence…

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Souvenirs et...". A vos spéculations !

* * *


	9. Chapitre 9: Souvenirs et

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voila, le 9ème chapitre est en ligne ! je me demande vraiment comment vous allez réagir :p Je vous préviens tout de suite, il est assez spécial ce chapitre...

Mais tout d'abbord, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une critique, elles comptent beaucoup pour moi et c'est toujours avec autant de plaisir que je les lis. Je voudrais aussi remercier ma correctrice, Lilas666 qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record (je lui avais donné assez tard), merci beaucoup !

Voila je ne vous laisse pas poiroter plus longtemps, c'est vrai que je vous avais laissé un peu en plan dans le 8ème

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Rappel:_

__

Puis soudainement, elle entendit Mary crier, l'un de ces monstres venait de profiter de la distraction de la jeune femme pour la contourner et monter à l'arbre où se trouvait la fillette.

Pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, Hermione se tourna pour l'attaquer. Mais à peine eut-elle esquissé ce geste qu'elle sentit une longue lame lui perforer la jambe. Puis une autre lui transpercer le ventre. Et enfin un dernier coup d'abattre sur la tête. Elle n'eut le temps, avant de sombrer dans l'inscience, que de voir l'un des hommes violement rejeté en arrière au milieu d'une lumière rouge, puis, se fut le trou noir, le dernier silence…

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs et …**

- Granger… ?

Hermione émergeait lentement de sa longue inconscience. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés sous l'effet de l'engourdissement. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle était bien. Elle essaya à travers les volutes encore brumeuses de son esprits de déterminer à qui pouvait bien appartenir la voix chaleureuse qui l'appelait depuis quelques minutes.

- Granger … ? Appela de nouveau la voix douce.

Mmh une femme , de ça elle en était presque certaine, à moins que le coup sur la tête qu'elle avait reçu ait fait plus que de lui faire perdre connaissance. Mais où pouvait-elle être ? Peut-être que ces barbares l'avaient ramenés avec eux et qu'une de leurs femmes s'occupait d'elle pour qu'elle ne meure pas avant l'obtention de la rançon. Si elle avait pu la jeune femme aurait ri amèrement : personne ne paierait pour elle. Ils l'avaient prise pour plus importante qu'elle n'était à cause de sa robe fine et raffinée. Quand ils s'en apercevraient, ils la tueraient certainement. Son seul soulagement était qu'au moins elle ne leurs ferait pas gagner une seule noise.

- Granger… ? Continua la voix, elle semblait inquiète.

Inquiète ? Cette fois Hermione ouvrit légèrement les yeux. La lumière n'était pas forte mais elle dû tout de même battre des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir s'habituer à l'éclairage.

Devant ses yeux apparus alors une personne totalement différente des femmes qu'elle s'était imaginée dans sa semi-inconscience. Elle avait les cheveux couleur ébène.

- Parkinson… Murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

Puis en levant légèrement la tête :

- Où on est là ?

A peine eut-elle commencé le léger mouvement qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur.

- Hé ! Repose-toi, tu as pris de sacrés coups, il faut que tu restes allongée. Tu as eu le ventre et la cuisse transpercées. Et comme si ça ne te suffisait pas tu as une plaie au front.

Puis elle reprit :

- On est dans une salle de bain du manoir, tu ne risques plus rien ici.

Quand elle eut reposé sa tête contre le sol, Hermione prit enfin conscience de la douleur qui habitait son corps. Le sommeil avait fait son travail et avait masqué les souffrances mais maintenant qu'elle avait quitté les bras de Morphée, tout son organisme semblait vouloir rattraper le précieux temps perdu. Chaque parcelles de sa peau, chaque articulations, chaque organes, chaque muscles brûlaient tel un immense brasier mortuaire. Des flammes de douleurs lui léchaient la chair avec une infinie précaution pour ne pas oublier ne serait-ce qu'un ongle.

- J'ai mal… Gémit-elle.

- C'est normal, c'est la potion qui agit. Expliqua Pansy. Tu avais perdu presque tout ton sang quand on est arrivé au manoir et on a du te faire boire une potion puissante pour le régénérer, du cruoria je pense. Elle est très efficace mais malheureusement elle est aussi très douloureuse.

Hermione ne répondit pas, toute son attention était fixée sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Toute cette douleur… Elle se remémora la scène : la forêt, les quatre hommes armés, le couteau, l'arbre,… Mary !!

- Et Mary ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, en déclenchant une nouvelle vague de douleur plus forte. Elle va bien ?

- Elle n'a rien, une ou deux égratignures à cause de l'arbre mais rien de bien méchant. Elle est avec Ganelon, elle est juste un peu sonnée. Et d'ailleurs… Ajouta-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête. Merci…

Hermione lui rendit un franc sourire un peu déformé par la souffrance.

. On peut dire que tu as eu beaucoup de chance, quand on t'a retrouvé tu étais au bord de la mort, tu ne respirais plus. Cinq minutes de plus et tu ne serais plus là. Heureusement que Draco vous a retrouvé à t…

- Malfoy ? La coupa Hermione. C'est lui qui… ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, c'est lui qui vous a retrouvé, il avait déjà neutralisé les brigands quand Ganelon et moi sommes arrivés, alertés par le bruit de la bagarre. Ensuite, Draco t'a pris dans ses bras et t'a ramené rapidement au manoir.

Ainsi c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait sauvé alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole, après leur dernière dispute, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour lui rendre la vie impossible, tout ça alors qu'il aurait plus l'achever sur place.

En plus il avait utilisé une potion rare et très coûteuse pour la soigner. La cruoria était une concoction faite à base de larme de chimère, et elle-même n'en avait utilisé qu'une seule fois pour sauver Ginny, gravement blessée après une attaque.

- Et… où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est descendu il y a dix minutes il devait répondre aux questions de la brigade de répression, il devrait bientôt avoir finit.

- Mais … pourquoi ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi quoi ? lui demanda Pansy.

- Pourquoi… est ce qu'il m'a aidé ? Lâcha finalement la jeune femme.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et prit un air songeur. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

Toc toc toc

- Ce doit être lui, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, il saura mieux te répondre que moi.

Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir au maître de maison.

Hermione les entendit chuchoter quelques mots inaudibles mais elle se sentait si faible qu'elle n'essaya même pas de les comprendre. La salle de bain dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas la même que celle où elle s'était baignée à son arrivée au manoir. Celle-ci lui ressemblait mais donnait une impression beaucoup plus chaleureux, plus personnel…

Puis elle entendit la porte claquer : Pansy venait de quitter la pièce. Elle vit alors Malfoy s'avancer vers elle.

Sans un mot il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et entreprit de soulever l'étoffe de tissu qui comprimait son ventre.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione remarqua que sa robe avait été complètement déchirée à l'endroit de la blessure. Elle se retrouvait donc le ventre totalement nu devant son pire ennemi. On pouvait même voir la naissance des ses courbes.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? Bredouilla-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Granger si tu ne veux pas rester les tripes à l'air, tu ferais bien de te laisser soigner sans poser de question. Menaça-t-il.

- Mais j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu fais avec mon corps quand même !

Il la regarda avec un air froid, presque menaçant mais contre toute attente il leva les yeux aux ciel en signe de renoncement.

- Bon très bien, dit-t-il avec un soupire, si tu veux tout savoir, tu as une entaille de dix centimètres dans le ventre et tu as l'intestin et un rein perforé.

Tout en continuant de lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de lui faire pour la soigner, il ouvrit une nouvelle fiole rouge qu'il versa goutte à goutte sur la blessure. Elle sentit immédiatement un drôle mouvement dans son abdomen. Comme si ses intestins étaient vivants tel des serpents et qu'ils s'entortillaient entre eux : ses entrailles guérissaient sous l'effet de la potion.

Ensuite il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt Hermione sentit son ventre s'apaiser et se remplir d'une douce chaleur qui lui était depuis quelques heures totalement étrangère.

L'un des effets négatifs de la potion était que le corps emmagasinait une énorme quantité de magie, les effets s'en feraient donc ressentir pendant au moins une semaine.

Malfoy appliqua un onguent de cicatrisation rapide puis l'enserra dans un long bandage de lin blanc. Il soigna ensuite sa blessure à la tête en étendant le même onguent et lui appliqua un léger pansement de ses mains douces et habiles.

Hermione se sentait apaisée quand il s'occupait d'elle, ses longs doigts fins évoluaient avec une pleine certitude sur ses meurtrissures. A présent, elle avait de moins en moins mal grâce aux sortilèges de soulagement qu'il lui avait lancé. Elle pouvait enfin raisonner à peu près normalement.

Ses mains lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs heureux d'une autre époque, d'une époque dorénavant totalement révolue. Des souvenirs heureux, ah !, quelle belle ironie, comment pouvait-elle omettre tout le calvaire qu'il lui avait fait subir…

C'était lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, elle était préfète de Gryffondor, lui de Serpentard. Depuis des années, ils se haïssaient au plus au point. Cependant, alors qu'ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis deux mois, une épidémie de grippe sorcière s'abattît sur toute l'école, Ron et le deuxième préfet des serpents n'y échappèrent pas et durent restés alité à l'infirmerie durant plus de deux semaines. Draco Malfoy fut donc désigné pour le remplacer auprès d'Hermione lors des rondes du soir. A aux deux ils devaient prendre en charge les obligations des deux maisons, ce qui les contraignit à passer de nombreuses heures ensemble.

Les premiers soirs furent un véritable enfer, chacun rivalisant de sarcasme et de cynisme dans le but de déstabiliser l'autre. A chaque fois Hermione rentrait complètement épuisée et brisée par les paroles acerbes du Serpentard. Un soir l'affrontement fut si violent que durant les rondes qui suivirent ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne plus s'adresser la parole. Ce manège dura toute la première semaine et la deuxième aurait pu continuer de la sorte si un événement imprévu n'avait pas contrecarré leur plan.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer pour rentrer passer la nuit dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ils furent surpris par une araignée géante qui surgit rapide comme l'éclair au travers d'un couloir. Un des enfants d'Aragog s'était visiblement aventuré hors de la forêt interdite, attiré sans aucun doute par l'incommensurable, et facile à capturer vu l'épidémie, quantité de chair qu'abritait le château.

Malfoy, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette affreuse apparition hurla de terreur et en reculant de quelques pas sous l'effet de la terreur se prit les pieds dans une lance d'armure. Il s'écrasa violemment sur le sol perdant dans sa chute sa baguette, son unique moyen de défense face à ce monstre.

Ce fut alors qu'Hermione, tout aussi tétanisée à la vue de l'araignée, se reprit en main. Elle sortit sa propre baguette et lança un puissant stupéfix sur le ventre de a créature comme le lui avait dit Harry, la réduisant ainsi à l'impuissance. La première réaction du garçon fut de lui demander pourquoi avait-elle fait ça. Le bon sens aurait été de fuir et d'appeler un professeur plutôt de tenter de stupéfixier un monstre terrible et de risquer de s'attirer sa colère. Mais la vraie question était pourquoi la Gryffondor avait-elle risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de son pire ennemi. A cela, Hermione répondit qu'elle, ce n'était pas dans sa philosophie de laisser une personne mourir, même si en l'occurrence cette personne est quelqu'un qu'on déteste.

Dès lors, leur pacte du silence fut oublié et ils passèrent à un pacte de paix provisoire. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, elle venait de lui sauver la vie après tout… D'abord maladroitement et avec beaucoup de réticence puis au fil des soirs plus naturellement, ils apprirent à se parler sans utiliser la grossièreté et le sarcasme.

Ils rendirent rapidement compte que s'ils évitaient les sujets fâcheux à savoir les questions de sang et de maisons, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. On pouvait même dire qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le croire quelques jours auparavant. Chacun ressentait un immense besoin de faire ses preuves et une terrible peur de décevoir. Ils aspiraient tout deux à de grandes choses et haïssaient que l'on puisse avoir une emprise sur eux.

Quand les deux préfets furent rétablis, ils furent presque déçus de ne plus se revoir le soir suivant. Leurs rencontres leurs faisaient du bien, ils pouvaient se sentir plus naturels. S'étant déjà insultés de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, ils ne craignaient plus de blesser l'autre par des propos déplacés.

Tout aurait encore put en rester là si Snape n'avait lui aussi contribuer inconsciemment au rapprochement des deux ennemis. Celui-ci avait en effet cru qu'un projet réunissant les deux élèves aurait été un bon moyen à la fois pour empêcher un des ces crétins de gryffons d'avoir une bonne note grâce à Hermione mais également un bon stratagème pour donner une leçon à Draco qui ne voulait pas lui confier la nature de sa mission pour Voldemort. Ils durent donc préparer un projet ensemble pour le cours de potion.

Ah ! Si Snape croyait ne pas trouver mieux pour punir ses deux élèves que de les rapprocher. Merlin, comme il pouvait se tromper…

Ce projet n'eut pour effet que d'installer un semblant de complicité entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Et un soir alors qu'ils travaillaient tard à la bibliothèque, tout dérapât… Deux mains qui se frôlent, deux regards qui se croisent, des lèvres qui s'effleurent… Un seul et simple accident, certes, mais tellement de conséquences.

Gênés, ils décidèrent de ne plus en reparler. Mais encore une fois leur pacte ne dura pas fort longtemps. A peine une semaine plus tard, le même incident se reproduisait, plus passionné encore que le premier.

Ils essayèrent de se le cacher, de se voiler la face. Non, bien sûr que non, ils ne ressentaient aucune attirance l'un pour l'autre, tout cela n'était que de simples erreurs… Ils se sentaient seuls et ne savaient plus très bien où ils en étaient.

Mais ces accidents se firent de plus en plus fréquents. Et puis un jour, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient une dernière fois à la bibliothèque pour terminer leur travail, ils trouvèrent portes closes, Mme Pince était souffrante. Comme il était bien entendu exclu d'aller dans l'une ou l'autre salle commune, ils décidèrent donc de trouver une salle de classe vide pour pouvoir terminer leur projet calmement et le plus rapidement possible. Et tout recommença, le manque d'air entre deux baisers enflammés, des doigts qui se glissent tel des serpents sur la peau, des ongles qui griffent, des corps qui se touchent et qui se confondent…

Quatre mois, quatre merveilleux mois passés ensemble dans le plus grand secret de tous. Chacun sachant que cette romance n'était qu'une illusion, que la guerre était proche et qu'ils ne seraient plus que des ennemis dans la bataille…

Puis un jour d'Avril, Hermione, en rentrant d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, à laquelle Malfoy n'était pas allé, surprit celui qu'elle aimait en train d'embrasser une Serpentard de cinquième année au détour d'un couloir. Lorsqu'il la vit, Malfoy cessa d'embrasser la poupée qu'il tenait toujours dans les bras et adressa un sourire narquois et triomphant à la Gryffondor. « Que ce passe-t-il sang-de-bourbe tu as perdu ton chemin ? ».

Pour oublier ce désastre, Hermione noya son chagrin dans le travail, elle ne ressentait rien, ne voulait rien voir, rien entendre. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était ne plus jamais avoir a faire a lui et l'évitait le plus possible. Cependant, quelques jours après la découverte, elle reçut une lettre de sa part. Il voulait simplement la remercier pour les précieux renseignements qu'elle avait laissé échapper au cours de leur écœurante relation. Mais maintenant que son projet était mené à bien, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle…

Hermione fut terriblement affectée par cette révélation, elle le fut d'autant plus après l'entrée au château des mangemorts et du meurtre de Dumbledore. Ginny, la seule qui connaissait son secret avait beau lui répéter qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait laissé échapper aucune information, rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait arrêter de se sentir responsable, ne serait ce que pour n'avoir rien remarqué dans l'attitude de Malfoy qui présageait ce qui allait faire…

- Granger, hé ! Granger ! Appela Malfoy.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Balbutia la jeune femme.

- Ca ne te ferait rien de m'écouter quand je parle ?! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je…

Mais elle se trouva rien à dire, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'elle venait de revivre la tragédie que fut leur relation.

- Je te disais, repris le jeune homme, qu'il va falloir ce je soigne aussi ta blessure à la cuisse…

- Ben va-y… Répondit évasivement Hermione, toujours un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je vais devoir enlever ta robe…

- Quoi ? Pas question que tu me vois en sous vêtement Malfoy ! N'y compte pas ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Écoute Granger, il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu…

Puis en voyant l'air courroucé et sa domestique et son apparente envie de lui hurler dessus il ajouta.

- Et ensuite, je ne pense pas que laisser une plaie de si grande taille ouverte soit une bonne idée sauf si tu veux ressembler a une momie desséchée.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis constatant que c'était en effet une nécessité, elle soupira en rageant puis se redressa pour faciliter son déshabillage.

Malfoy l'aida à se soulever pour qu'elle ne rouvre pas sa plaie au ventre puis il se pencha vers la blessure. Il la soigna rapidement, de la même manière des les autres, puis l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il puisse plus facilement enserrer le bandage. A peine eut-il fait un tour autour de sa cuisse qu'il s'arrêta un plein mouvement comme tétanisé.

- Pourquoi tu … Commençât Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Malfoy attrapait violemment sa cuise pour la tourner légèrement vers l'extérieur. Le redressement d'Hermione lui avait fait légèrement entrouvrir les cuisses révélant une marque rouge sang en forme de S près de son entrejambe.

- Qui t'a fait ça Granger … ?

* * *

Alors qui s' attendait ?

* * *


	10. Chapitre 10: Révélations

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila je suis de retour avec un 10ème chapitre ! Et comme son nom l'indique, il est révélateur... ^^

Avant tout je tiens à remercier ma correctrice Lilas666 pour sa correction ;) Et puis bien entendu vous tous qui me soutenez avec tous vos encouragements et vos messages ! Ils me touchent énormément ! Donc un immense merci à Pouille, bsx, georgette2006, ootoo, Aodren, Poison Ivy, fanaplume, dragoncelte, NiniWeasley, Cath, Luxiole, nini, choupamelle, hamataroo ! Et un gros bisou en plus à celles qui me suivent depuis pas mal de chapitres maintenant, elles se reconnaitront !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !

Je vous laisse à l'histoire, bonne lecture !

_Rappel:_

Malfoy l'aida à se soulever pour qu'elle ne rouvre pas sa plaie au ventre puis il se pencha vers la blessure. Il la soigna rapidement, de la même manière des les autres, puis l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il puisse plus facilement enserrer le bandage. A peine eut-il fait un tour autour de sa cuisse qu'il s'arrêta un plein mouvement comme tétanisé.

- Pourquoi tu … Commençât Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Malfoy attrapait violemment sa cuise pour la tourner légèrement vers l'extérieur. Le redressement d'Hermione lui avait fait légèrement entrouvrir les cuisses révélant une marque rouge sang en forme de S près de son entrejambe.

- Qui t'a fait ça Granger … ? 

** Chapitre 10 : Révélations.**

- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! S'écria Hermione. Ca ne te regarde pas !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme saisit violemment un bout de tissu crasseux, seul vestige de sa magnifique robe de lin blanc, recouvrant ces cuisses dénudées dans l'espoir de cacher la découverte du sang pur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de ce dernier. Enervé par l'attitude de sa domestique, Malfoy attrapa l'étoffe et l'envoya dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle de bain, découvrant une fois de plus la monstrueuse marque.

Sans prêter attention attentions aux protestations d'Hermione, il se pencha sur la trace et l'effleura de ses doigts fins.

Elle était rouge, rouge douleur, rouge sang… La forme en « s » était maladroitement tracée, comme faite à la hâte. Les traits s'enfonçaient légèrement dans la peau et apparaissaient comme parfaitement lisse. Le résultat certain d'un marquage par le feu.

-« S » murmura Malfoy après avoir examiné la jeune femme. « Sang de bourbe… »

- Et alors ça t'étonne ? S'exclama-t-elle avec colère. C'est ce que je suis, non, pour vous les mangemorts ?!

Hermione souffrait. Pourquoi lui faisait-il volontairement revivre de mauvais souvenirs ?

Le sang pur soupira puis répéta :

- Granger qui t'a fait ça ?

Après quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il reprit :

- Hermione, demanda-t-il avec douceur, donne moi le nom de l'homme qui a abusé de toi…

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté ; elle déstabilisa complètement la domestique. Le fait de mettre un nom clair et sans équivoque sur cette atroce partie de sa vie d'esclave la rendait mille fois plus insupportable. La réalité venait de lui apparaître encore plus douloureuse, encore plus cruelle qu'autrefois. Elle avait été violée. Elle se sentait sale, souillée jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Et surtout elle se sentait seule et abandonnée…

N'y tenant plus elle laissa échapper une larme silencieuse le long de sa joue, la seule qu'elle pouvait encore pleurer après tant de douleur passée.

Ce n'est que quand le jeune homme répéta sa question qu'elle revint à la réalité.

Elle redressa les épaule, détourna la tête et dans un effort presque surhumain, elle lui répondit que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

- Je suis désolée Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas… Ajouta-t-elle pour s'expliquer.

- C'était quand ? S'enquit-il tout de même, ignorant la supplique d'Hermione.

- Il y a quelques mois, au printemps dernier. Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible, la tête détournée.

- Tu … tu sais je pourrai la faire disparaître…

Mais elle secoua la tête.

- Tu ne pourrais pas, il m'a jeté un sort de perpétuité, elle est ineffaçable…

Draco fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu parler de ces sangs purs qui étaient passé maîtres dans l'art de laisser une empreinte indélébile sur le corps de leur victime, leur rappelant ainsi chaque jour de leur vie le calvaire qu'elles avaient subi. La souffrance d'avoir été souillée.

Et maintenant que le nouvel empire avait été complètement instauré, ces viols redoublaient en nombre et en violence.

Il ne comprendrait jamais comment certains hommes prenaient plaisir à violer. Lui-même, alors qu'il haïssait les sangs-de-bourbes au plus haut point, n'avait jamais, ne serait-ce que pensé à abuser, de l'une d'elles.

Sans dire un mot, plongé dans son silence, Draco soigna la blessure superficielle infligée quelques heures auparavant, puis sortit de la pièce laissant Hermione à ses pensées.

***

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, étant parvenue à sceller de nouveau ses souffrances passées, elle découvrit deux petits êtres l'attendant plein d'inquiétude devant l'entrée.

- Flobby ! Flissy ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

En entendant la voix de leur amie, les deux créatures qui se tenaient recroquevillées contre le mur, bondirent sur leurs pieds à son encontre. Ils lui adressèrent un grand sourire sincère mais leurs traits et leurs yeux trahissaient cependant l'inquiétude qu'ils subissaient depuis une heure. On pouvait même deviner une trace sous les yeux de Flissy, sillon asséché et dernière empreinte de larmes abondamment déversées.

- Oh Miss, vous allez bien ! S'exclama Flissy. On a eu tellement peur ! Quand le maitre est sortit, il ne nous a rien dit et il avait l'air grave et puis vous ne sortiez pas et… Oh Miss…

Les mots avaient surgit telle une avalanche mais au lieu de terminer sa phrase elle s'effondra littéralement en larmes, causant d'ailleurs beaucoup de difficultés à Flobby qui peinait à la soutenir de ses petits bras.

Même après avoir tenté de les rassurer sur sa santé, rien de parvenait à la calmer. Finalement ce n'est que quand son compagnon lui rappela qu'il était l'heure de préparer le diner du maitre qu'elle parvint enfin à retenir ses sanglots.

Ses amis la raccompagnèrent donc à sa chambre et la laissèrent à regret devant retourner en cuisine.

Hermione quant à elle s'étendit sur le lit, épuisée, son ventre et sa cuisse toujours douloureux, ne revenant toujours pas des événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Elle repensa à l'étrange attitude de Malfoy. Il l'avait défendue. Mais après tout Mary, sa filleule, était aussi en danger. A partir de là, il aurait pu la laisser mourir mais non, au lieu de ça, il l'avait ramenée au manoir, l'avait soigné dans sa salle de bain personnelle ; elle s'en était rendue compte en regagnant sa chambre. Mais là où décidemment elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'est pourquoi avait-il utilisé des potions aussi onéreuses pour la vulgaire sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était. Le prix qu'il aurait payé pour une nouvelle esclave était de loin bien moins élevé que celui qu'il allait débourser pour une nouvelle fiole de cruoria… Et puis il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son passé douloureux, comme s'était empressé de faire son précédent maître. Il ne l'avait ni traité de trainée, ni de sang sale. Il ne s'en était même pas réjouit. Il avait même plutôt eut l'air en colère…

Son esprit revenait sans cesse sur cette dernière réaction avec une unique question : pourquoi ?

Elle n'entendit même pas les faibles coups de Flobby venu lui apporter son repas. Elle s'endormit rapidement et profondément, rejoignant ainsi le doux et calme pays de Morphée…

***

Le lendemain matin Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil réparateur par un vacarme infernal qui venait du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle regarda sa montre : déjà 11h30. Par Merlin avec les événements de la veille, son horloge biologique s'était complètement déréglée. Elle avait presque dormi 17 heures. Elle se redressa mais fut brusquement retenue dans son élan par une violente douleur lancinante au ventre. Même si la blessure avait été totalement été soignée et refermée, les séquelles d'une importante magie n'en étaient pas moins présentes.

C'est donc avec plus de précautions qu'elle entreprit de se doucher et de s'habiller. Et à peine fut-elle sortir de sa chambre qu'elle fut accostée par une note volante en forme d'oiseau. Ca lui rappela vaguement le système utilisé au ministère de la magie il y a quelques années… avant…

Hermione attrapa au col l'étrange imitation d'animal et déplia tant bien que mal les ailes agitées de l'oiseau.

« Viens me retrouver immédiatement dans mon bureau. D.M. »

Un peu offusquée par le ton, elle songea instinctivement à ignorer tout bonnement son ordre mais elle se ravisa bien vite et commença son ascension vers les étages supérieurs.

A peine arrivée devant la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit comme par magie. A l'intérieur Malfoy se trouvait assis derrière son grand bureau de chêne étudiant quelques papiers. Le chevalet de bois avait été retiré et tous les dossiers qui trainaient lorsqu'elle y était furtivement entrée étaient soigneusement rangés.

Il ne la salua pas, pas plus qu'il ne la regarda. Il lui ordonna seulement de s'assoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Quand elle fut installée, il consentit enfin à lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Granger, aujourd'hui on reçoit une visite très importante, commença-t-il, celle de mon père. Il était parti à l'étranger mais maintenant qu'il est de retour, il vient au manoir. Veille donc avec l'aide des elfes à ce que tout soit prêt et en ordre pour son arrivée. Il sera là vers quinze heures.

Elle acquiesça et pensant qu'il n'avait rien d'autres à ajouter elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire là exactement ? L'interpela-t-il.

- Mais… je pensais que…

- Suis-moi. Lui ordonna-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers une porte attenante au bureau. La pièce sombre dans laquelle elle pénétra ne comportait aucune fenêtre et peu de meuble. Seul un siège et un tapis rond se tenaient au centre. Sur les murs, reposaient bien quelques étagères pleines de potions, de vieux parchemins ou encore de gros livres poussiéreux. Mais rien de comparable à la très belle bibliothèque du manoir.

Tandis que la domestique patientait, silencieuse au milieu de la pièce, le jeune homme, lui, semblait chercher un objet sur une des étagères. Et après avoir retiré quelques parchemins, il en sortit une petite fiole verte. Il sortit également de sa poche une fine boite de bois qui d'aussi loin qu'était Hermione ne semblait rien contenir. Cependant à la vue de ses doigts pincés, Malfoy y avait manifestement vu quelque chose. Il déboucha ensuite la fiole et y laissa le mystérieux élément.

Immédiatement la potion changea de couleur et prit une teinte violette. Il examina rapidement le contenu puis le tendit vers Hermione.

- Bois !

- Tu regrettes à ce point de m'avoir sauvée hier ? Tu essayes déjà de m'empoisonner ? Lui lança-t-elle les sourcils haussés.

- Idiote c'est du polynectar ! L'informa-t-il. Ca te fera changer d'apparence.

- Je sais reconnaître du polynectar, Malfoy ! Et je connais aussi ses effets, pas la peine de me faire un dessin. Ce dont je doute ce sont tes talents dans la concoction en potions complexes…

Il soupira exaspéré par cette Gryffondor décidemment trop têtue.

- Je sais parfaitement préparer une potion, Granger, alors maintenant, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et avale ça !

Le femme attrapa la fiole tendue vers elle avec un sourire en coin et la vida d'un trait. Le gout âpre et la texture visqueuse lui provoqua une grimace de dégout.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle commença à sentir sa peau s'enflammer, par endroit sa chair semblait se consumer, par d'autres se détendre. Elle sentit ses os craquer, fondre tel du métal brulant, ses cheveux s'enfoncer dans son crâne. Elle sentit enfin son corps commencer à se calmer et les flammes du feu s'éteindre aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient allumées. La transformation était achevée.

Hermione, curieuse, regarda se mains. Elles étaient aussi fines qu'auparavant mais ses nouveaux doigts étaient plus courts. Elle toucha ensuite ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient mi-longs et parfaitement lisses.

Elle regarda machinalement Malfoy et fut surprise de ne pas le trouver directement ses yeux à la hauteur des siens. Elle avait bien du perdre une dizaine de centimètres.

Devançant alors la demande de la jeune femme, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un grand miroir.

Elle s'avança. S'arrêta. Elle n'était pas si mal. Enfin, elle s'était attendue à bien pire venant de sa part. Aucune verrue apparente, ni dents pourries ou encore moustache récalcitrante. Rien, elle était normal, banale, presque transparente.

Tout en s'observant elle ne l'avait pas vu se diriger à nouveau vers son étagère et remplir une petite gourde de plusieurs des même fioles que celles du polynectar ni y rajouter une nouvelle fois quelques cheveux.

C'est pourquoi elle sursauta lorsqu'elle lui mit l'objet sous le nez.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de prendre ça une fois par heure. Il ne s'agirait pas que tu retrouves ta réelle apparence en plein diner.

La jeune femme acquiesça mais elle ne put refréner la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

- Mais en faite, pourquoi dois-je changer d'apparence ? Ton père ne serait pas heureux en réalité de me voir réduite à être ton esclave ?

- Arrête de poser des questions inutiles, Granger. Gronda-t-il. Tu fais ce que je te dis un point c'est tout.

Hermione n'insista pas, après tout elle préférait qu'il en soit ainsi, au moins elle ne devrait pas subir les sarcasmes de Malfoy père.

Ils quittèrent donc le bureau et redescendirent dans le hall. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Draco l'interpela.

- Une dernière chose, n'oublie pas les règles que tu es sensée suivre. Tu dois agir comme une parfaite esclave, m'appeler maître et surtout le plus important, tu ne dois pas lui tenir tête sous aucun prétexte. Tu m'as bien comprit ?

- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle. C'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire à moins qu'elle ne veuille être renvoyée à Fangiale et cela, pour la dernière fois…

Entre les préparatifs et le ménage quotidien, le début de l'après midi passa très vite. Il fut néanmoins ponctué par de nombreux trébuchages de la jeune femme pas encore tout à fait habituée à son nouveau corps. Au moins elle avait du temps devant elle pour paraître complètement à l'aise. Les elfes avaient manifestement été mis au courant du changement temporaires de l'apparence d'Hermione car aucuns ne parut très surpris. Ils parurent même très contents qu'elle soit méconnaissable.

Robbly, égal à lui même avait maugréé qu'elle n'était pas si différente. Elle ressemblait toujours à une vieille citrouille toute pourrie. Remarque bien évidemment immédiatement réprimée férocement par Flissy à coup de cuillères en bois.

Quelques minutes avant quinze heures, Hermione et les elfes se rassemblèrent dans le hall. La jeune femme avait enfin finit de s'accommoder à ses nouveaux pieds et se tenait bien droite près de la porte.

Puis, soudain, à l'heure exacte de quinze heures, la porte tonna. Robbly, qui considérait Malfoy Senior comme un véritable dieu vivant se précipita sur la poignée, effrayé par l'idée de devoir faire attendre son idole ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

A peine la porte fut elle ouverte que Lucius Malfoy entra, sa canne d'ivoire à la main, un elfe apeuré à sa suite. Il s'avançait déjà vers son fils qui arrivait alerté par les coups retentissant de la porte.

Sur son passage, tous les domestiques s'inclinèrent. Hermione, imitant ses deux amis en fit de même. Après tout, elle avait promis de se montrer aussi soumise que possible.

En guise de salut, le sang pur jeta dédaigneusement sa cape à la jeune femme, sans même un regard.

Cette dernière vit immédiatement Draco lui lancer un regard inquiet. Craignait-il qu'elle la lui relance à la figure, le visage outré par cette attitude cavalière ? Non, elle n'en ferait rien. Elle la prit calmement et alla l'accrocher soigneusement dans la pièce attenante prévue à cet effet.

Quand elle revint, les deux hommes se dirigeaient déjà vers le salon des invités.

La tension était palpable chez les elfes, ceux ci ne connaissaient que trop bien les soudaines humeurs colériques et parfois violente de Malfoy père.

Flissy se mettait en quatre pour éviter tout mécontentement, nettoyant à nouveau plusieurs fois chaque tasse, chaque couvert, arrangeant les plateaux dans une symétrie parfaites et choisissant avec soin les feuilles de menthe à mettre dans le thé.

Robbly quant à lui paraissait on ne peut plus heureux. Il s'évertuait à préparer toutes sortes de gâteaux et pâtisseries chaque fois plus raffinées les unes que les autres.

Quelques minutes avant dix sept heures Hermione fut envoyée dans le salon pour y apporter le thé. Elle frappa puis entra après y avoir été invitée. Les deux sangs purs étaient assis autour d'une grande table ronde en bois, des dizaines de parchemins étalés devant eux.

Quand elle arriva près de la table son plateau dans les mains, Draco la débarrassa d'un coup de baguette. La jeune femme y déposa le tout puis, peu désireuse de rester en leur compagnie, amorça silencieusement un mouvement de recul. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le bon vouloir de Lucius Malfoy.

- Ainsi donc, mon fils, tu t'es finalement décidé à prendre une sang-de-bourbe ? Je commençais à ne plus y croire…

- Oui père, elle est ici depuis quelques mois.

- Tu l'as prise où ? A Fangiale ? Ou dans une des ces prisons écossaise ?

Il parlait d'Hermione comme si elle n'avait aucune existence propre, comme si elle n'avait même pas la condition nécessaire pour pouvoir être considérée comme un être vivant à part entière. Un objet voilà comment il la voyait, un vulgaire plumeau destiné à faire le ménage. Hermione s'était à présent habituée à être traitée de la sorte. Et à la réflexion, il valait même mieux parfois qu'il en soit ainsi. Ses dernières humiliations cuisantes n'étaient encore que bien trop présentes.

- Bien très bien. C'est la meilleure des prisons, la bas au moins, ils sont un minimum éduqués à coup de doloris, pas comme dans ces vulgaires établissements étrangers… Mais elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'une esclave avec ces vêtements. Observa-t-il avant de se retourner vers son fils. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'étais pas assez ferme avec tes esclaves. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu te feras craindre mon fils.

- Père, objecta Draco, je n'ai aucun problème de discipline. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de les voir défiler en haillons crasseux dans ma demeure.

- Ca ne change rien, tu as toujours été trop coulant, Draco !

Puis comme si il venait de se remémorer soudainement un événement, il fronça les sourcils et daigna pour la première fois la regarder avec plus d'insistance.

- Mmh, dit-il seulement après avoir examiné la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'as tu pas choisi une plus vieille, avec plus d'expérience du ménage ? Serais-tu nostalgique Draco ?

Hermione ne comprenait rien, pourquoi Malfoy serait-il nostalgique ?

- C'est comme pour les haillons père. Je tiens à garder un bel intérieur.

Mais cette explication ne semblait pas lui convenir. Il semblait pensif… Puis tout à coup :

- Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire sang-de-bourbe ? Aboya-t-il à Hermione.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce soudain revirement, la jeune femme sursauta. Puis sans un mot, un peu effrayée, elle se détourna non sans avoir remarqué le regard inquiet de Draco et sortit calmement.

Trop curieuse de connaître la fin de la conversation, Hermione colla son oreille à la porte aussitôt après l'avoir refermée. Pourquoi Malfoy père semblait si inquiet à l'idée que Draco engage une sang de bourbe jeune ? Et pourquoi lui avoir demandé s'il était nostalgique ? Ses interrogations furent interrompu par la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

- Fais attention Draco, tu as en pris une jeune, d'accord mais tu connais ton abominable penchant pour ses répugnantes sang-de-bourbe.

- Je n'ai aucun penchant, père. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Et ça ne se reproduira plus.

- J'espère bien mon fils, mais écoute moi bien, cette fois ci je ne te laisserai pas de seconde chance.

Hermione se plaqua encore plus contre le bois sinueux de la porte. Son oreille s'écrasait véritablement, elle ne voulait rater aucune syllabe de cette conversation.

-Maintenant que le nouvel empire est en place, je n'ai plus rien à craindre de mes actes envers ses détritus. Celle-ci, ça ne sera pas comme celle de Poudlard, je ne te laisserai pas de délai et je la tuerai directement…


	11. Chapitre 11: Juxtaposition

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée du retard, j'ai épuisé ma résevre de chapitre d'avance et comme j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi, je deviens assez lente pour vous sortir un chapitre... Mais aucun soucis, je terminerai l'histoire et je ne vous ferai jamais patienter plus d'un mois !

Voila donc le 11ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci mille fois a tout le monde pour les commentaires ! Vous êtes génial(e)s...

Merci aussi a Lilas666 pour sa super correction !

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_Petit Rappel:_

- J'espère bien mon fils, mais écoute moi bien, cette fois ci je ne te laisserai pas de seconde chance.

Hermione se plaqua encore plus contre le bois sinueux de la porte. Son oreille s'écrasait véritablement, elle ne voulait rater aucune syllabe de cette conversation.

-Maintenant que le nouvel empire est en place, je n'ai plus rien à craindre de mes actes envers ses détritus. Celle-ci, ça ne sera pas comme celle de Poudlard, je ne te laisserai pas de délai et je la tuerai directement…

**Chapitre 11 : Juxtaposition**

- Je sais père, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire…

- Je l'espère, murmura Lucius.

Hermione, quant à elle, parvenait à peine à digérer les dernières paroles de Malfoy Senior. Pourquoi ne lui accorderait-il aucun délai _cette fois-ci_ ? Pourquoi la tuerait-il _directement_ ? Se pourrait-il que… Mais non, c'était impossible, Draco l'avait utilisée, elle en était convaincue, il lui avait dit, montré et prouvé. Elle avait assez ressasser ce moment pour en être certaine ! Elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens à l'époque, espérant y trouver une erreur, en vain. Elle avait pourtant été attentive, mais rien : pas un signe, pas un geste, pas un mot de sa part qui aurait pu montrer ne fusse ce qu'un regret ou même un quelconque intérêt pour elle… Bien entendu, la fin de leur sixième année désastreuse ne lui avait pas permit d'y réfléchir très longtemps mais comment aurait-elle pu passer à coté de ça… Peut-être Malfoy père parlait-il d'une autre fille… Peut-être la fille du tableau ? Et voilà certainement pourquoi elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, elle était également à Poudlard ! Quelle idiote elle était qu'avoir cru pendant quelques secondes que Draco n'avait pas eu le choix en la quittant, qu'il avait pu vraiment tenir à elle. Et quel soulagement aussi ! Vous imaginez, un mangemort tenant à elle ! Plutôt mourir piétinée par un hippogriffe ! Mais alors, pourquoi une petite voix dans son esprit ne cessait de lui crier le contraire, que c'était bien elle la fille dont il était question ? Et pourquoi alors se sentait-elle tout à coup presque… heureuse ? Elle devait absolument tirer toute cette histoire au clair !

***

Le soir même, après le départ de son père, Draco décréta qu'il était convoqué par le maître et qu'il rentrerait tard. Flissy en était toute retournée.

- Mais Maître, vous y êtes allé il y a très peu de temps ! Pourquoi devez vous retourner ? Et que va-il vous arriver cette fois-ci ? Et…

- Flissy, la coupa Draco, tout ira bien, c'est juste une réunion de routine pour le retour de mon père, ça n'est pas une mission… Je ne rentrerai pas tard, vers minuit certainement…

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et ajouta sur le seuil :

- Et cette fois-ci ne veille pas, ça n'est pas la peine !

A peine fut-il parti que Flissy marmonnait déjà dans sa barbe.

- Comme si je n'allais pas veiller, je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul à son retour quand même. … On ne sait jamais avec ces réunions… Il est vraiment appelé trop souvent, je n'aime pas ça !... Si seulement il pouvait les refuser… Aaaah le vilain seigneur de mon maître !

Malheureusement pour elle, Robbly avait lui aussi entendu cette dernière partie. Il commença donc à la sermonner sur les paroles outrageuses du merveilleux empire… Et ce, pendant plus de trente minutes.

Hermione, ayant flairé le danger, était parvenue à s'éclipser juste avant le début du discours. Désirant profiter de l'absence de Draco pour effectuer quelques fouilles dans le bureau de Malfoy, elle monta discrètement à l'étage.

Par chance, elle savait le bureau ouvert. Elle avait vu Malfoy oublier de le refermer avant son départ, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de savoir une fois pour toute ce qui se cachait derrière les paroles de Malfoy Senior.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre, prête à s'enfuir au premier signal. Le chevalet se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, vide. Ainsi il avait terminé sa dernière toile. Comme une vieille habitude ancrée au plus profond d'elle, elle se dirigea d'instinct vers les quelques étagères vitrées qui abritaient les seuls livres de la pièce. Parcourant les noms inscrits dans les reliures de cuire, elle réprima un frisson. « La pureté du sang » par Hedgard Talov, « Transformation des sangs » par Eléonore Buckley, « Sang sale : traçage » par Thadeus Ruffin,… Encore et toujours cette obsession du Sang !

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la planche du dessous, des parchemins, des centaines de parchemins. Beaucoup d'entre eux paraissaient même avoir dépassés les cent ans d'âge.

Puis se souvenant de la pièce attenante avec toutes ses potions dans laquelle elle avait modifié son apparence le matin même, elle arracha son regard aux étagères et passa dans l'autre partie du bureau.

Cette dernière était reste exactement la même, mis à part quelques livres étalés sur la table ronde du centre de la pièce.

Elle examina le contenu des fioles et récipients posé dans la vitrine. Elle en reconnu une majorité, dont certaines lui arrachèrent une grimace de dégoût mais d'autres lui restèrent inconnues. Mais ne fus-ce qu'en observant leur couleur et leur consistance, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait du Felix Felicis.

Finalement elle ne s'était peut-être pas complètement trompée pour Malfoy, elle restait bien obsédé par la soi-disant pureté de son sang et ne possédait presque que les potions de souffrance et de mort… Comme quoi, un mangemort restait un mangemort quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle passa ensuite aux tiroirs se trouvant au bas de l'étagère, tira lentement sur la poignée et baissa les yeux.

Des croquis, des dizaines de croquis aux traits fins et repassés. Intriguée, elle les sortit et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la table ronde. Un à un, elle commença à les feuilleter. Encore cette même femme, ce même air triste…

Puis tout à coup elle tomba sur un dessin particulier. Elle l'avait déjà vu, celui de la femme accoudée à une table, l'air concentré et posé. Le déclic se fit. Bien sur ! Comment ne s'en était-elle pas souvenue plus tôt ? C'était tellement évident, quelle idiote elle était ! Imbécile de mémoire défaillante ! A croire que quand l'esprit en a trop vu, il commence à faire un tri totalement aléatoire dans les méandres des souvenirs.

Elle avait enfin sa réponse…

Apaisée, elle s'enfonça profondément entre les coussins moelleux, releva les jambes et observa avec nostalgie ce dessin de la jeune femme, celui qu'elle avait aperçu il y a tant d'années…

Malheureusement pour elle, le confort du fauteuil, l'ambiance sombre et lancinante l'entraînèrent rapidement dans un sommeil des plus profonds…

***

Elle rêvait. Elle se voyait marcher dans une clairière verdoyante et calme. C'était un des ses rêves ou on semblait complètement détaché de son propre corps sans pour autant être une autre personne… Elle marchait paisiblement quand tout à coup elle vint à entendre une très légère musique. Tellement douce qu'elle devait tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à la discerner du vent sifflant. Elle se dirigea vers la source de cette litanie et découvrit, cachée derrière un vieux chêne, assise dans l'herbe, la jeune femme du tableau. Ses doigts gambadaient sur la flûte, sa bouche vibrait délicatement contre le bois, créant ainsi une délicate mélodie. Puis la jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants puis repris mais dans un murmure un peine audible, si bien qu'elle du se pencher pour l'entendre complètement. Contre toute attente, ce geste que modifia en rien la netteté du son, bien au contraire, c'était comme si d'autres bruits venant brouiller la douce complainte. Frustrée, elle se rapprocha encore. Les bruits étaient devenus encore plus forts, pire, c'était comme si ils lui faisait de force réintégrer son corps. C'était tout à fait net à présent, on l'appelait. Elle se réveilla.

Devant elle, se tenait celui qui venait de briser son sommeil et son rêve. Devant elle se tenait Malfoy…

Il lui fallu quelques instants pour se remémorer pourquoi Malfoy était dans sa chambre, la mine furieuse, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas du être là. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Hermione se leva.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était dure, glaciale. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs tels des poignards.

Il était rentré de sa convocation.

- Je… je…, bégaya-t-elle totalement désarçonnée, je venais rapporter la fiole de polynectar.

Il ne la croirait jamais, de cela elle en était certaine mais se fut tout ce qu'elle pu trouver en ce moment.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu es entrée dans mon bureau privé qui t'es interdit, que tu fouilles dans mes affaires personnelles et ce pendant mon absence ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire des bêtises pareilles ? !

- Mais je te jure que je ne…

- Silence ! Tonna-il.

Sa voix se répercuta contre les murs de la vaste pièce. Ne pourraient-ils donc jamais se parler sans élever la voix ou en venir aux mains ? Son visage exprimait un tel degré de fureur qu'il en devenait presque menaçant.

Tous ses muscles étaient tendus sous les plis de sa chemise déchirée par certains endroits, résultat d'une réunion douloureuse entre maître et mangemorts. Ses mains même semblaient trembler sous le coup de la colère.

- Je répète : qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Reprit-il en avançant d'un pas vers elle, ses yeux étincelants toujours fixés sur elle.

Perdant tous ses moyens face à l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, Hermione recula d'un pas.

- Je… je te l'ai dit, je…

- Arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi, on sait très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas pour me rendre cette fichue fiole que tu es venue ici !

Il s'était de nouveau avancé vers Hermione, la faisant à son tour reculer de plusieurs pas avant de cogner contre l'étagère où se trouvaient le reste des croquis. Il posa les yeux sur le croquis qu'elle tenait encore à la main puis la regarda intensément.

- Que faisais tu avec mes dessins, Hermione ?

Il était presque contre elle à présent, elle avait peur. Mais lorsqu'il l'appela par son prénom, tout ce bouleversa. Etrangement, l'entendre l'utiliser dans de pareilles circonstances la rendait quelque peu… nerveuse.

- Je voulais juste vérifier… quelq… quelque chose. Lâcha-t-elle les joues en feu.

Il resserra en plus l'espace qui restait entre eux. A présent, leurs corps se frôlaient à travers le tissus de leurs vêtements.

- Quelque chose ? Et quoi donc ?

- Ton père. Souffla-t-elle. Tout à l'heure, lors du dîner…

- Oui ?

Sa voix, telle une caresse infime, lui faisait tourner la tête.

- Ce qu'il disait m'a intrigué, alors au lieu de partir…

Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles, les lèvres sensuelles et les yeux pénétrants de Draco lui ôtaient tout raison. Son odeur douce et sucrée lui faisait perdre ces moyens.

- Au lieu de partir, j'ai écouté derrière la porte… Murmura-t-elle ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de son maître.

- Tu nous as espionné ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, comme gêne d'avoir été prise en faute. C'est alors que le jeune homme glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son gorge puis remonta le long de son cou et approcha ses lèvres contre son oreille. Son souffle lui caressait délicatement la peau et embrumait peu à peu son esprit. Elle se sentait devenir fiévreuse.

- Et donc tu as voulu vérifier que cette sang-de bourbe dont parlait mon père, celle qu'il a menacé de tuer à Poudlard si je continuais à la voir, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix envoûtante, tu as voulu savoir si c'était bien de toi qu'il parlait?

- Oui… Je sais c'est absurde, je…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, des lèvres brûlantes venaient de se poser dans son cou.


	12. Chapitre 12: Echanges

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila, je suis enfin sortie de ma période d'examen, je peux reprendre l'écriture ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews ces temps-ci mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu une seconde à moi... Donc un grand merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité ! Mais je peux déjà répondre à certaines par avance: je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite ! lol Ca varie selon mon inspiration, mes humeurs et surtout le temps que je dispose, surement d'ici quelques semaines, donc pas la peine de me le demander, moi même je ne sais pas ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si le coeur vous en dit, avec les qualités et surtout les défauts que vous trouvez à l'histoire pour que je puisse toujours m'améliorer ! (parce qu'après tout c'est le but des reviews, non ?) De plus c'est plus agréable pour moi, plus encourageant, de lire quelques lignes de temps en temps plutôt que deux mots griffonnés à la va-vite à chaque chapitre. Ce n'est que de cette façon que je pourrais m'améliorer et également mieux vous connaitre... ;)

Un merci tout spécial à ma correctrice Lilas666 qui fait un travail toujours aussi formidable !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, c'est mon tout premier du genre, je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

_Petit rappel: _

_Hermione baissa les yeux, comme gêne d'avoir été prise en faute. C'est alors que le jeune homme glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son gorge puis remonta le long de son cou et approcha ses lèvres contre son oreille. Son souffle lui caressait délicatement la peau et embrumait peu à peu son esprit. Elle se sentait devenir fiévreuse._

_- Et donc tu as voulu vérifier que cette sang-de bourbe dont parlait mon père, celle qu'il a menacé de tuer à Poudlard si je continuais à la voir, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix envoûtante, tu as voulu savoir si c'était bien de toi qu'il parlait?_

_- Oui… Je sais c'est absurde, je…_

_Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, des lèvres brûlantes venaient de se poser dans son cou._

_._

_.  
_

**Chapitre 12 : Échanges**

**.  
**

Hermione ne put alors esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ces derniers instants l'avaient totalement arraché au monde réel. Car après tout, rien de tout cela ne pouvait l'être, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, le souffle imperceptible de l'homme qui se tenait maintenant si près d'elle caressa sa peau, lui arrachant un doux frisson. Ses lèvres remontèrent alors contre son oreille, dans un toucher infime, tel un léger flocon de neige les jours de plein soleil.

- Tu disais, Hermione ?

Les consonnes de son prénom roulaient doucement sur sa langue, sur ses lèvres… Une violente passion emprisonnée au sein des voyelles…

- Je ne voulais pas… Je… Emit-elle péniblement.

Un bras enserra sa taille, ferme et doux, possessif et tourmenté. Des dents dissimulées mordillèrent son lobe, l'autre main se posa sur le mur, juste à coté de son épaule. Les doigts se crispèrent contre la pierre, comme soumis au plus complexe des dilemmes.

Puis, soudain, les lèvres se retirèrent, s'éloignèrent pour demeurer à quelques centimètres du visage de la domestique. Les iris perlés de son jeune maître semblaient confus, eux aussi empreint d'une indécision intolérable. La jeune femme le regarda, attendant qu'il la repousse encore une fois. Un léger grognement et enfin, Draco rendit les armes. Sa bouche se plaqua contre celle d'Hermione. Un simple et sage baiser d'apprivoisement dans un premier temps, puis, il se fit plus pressant, presque impatient…

Hermione ne prit pas de temps de réfléchir aux conséquences dramatiques aussi bien physique que psychologique qu'entraînerait cet accord, elle accrocha ses mains au cou du jeune homme, goûtant des sens la douceur de sa peau trop longtemps oubliée. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec violence dans un besoin refoulé de l'autre, un besoin les entraînant loin de l'horreur de cette guerre, loin de l'empire, loin des différences et de la mort…

Le corps de Draco se fit le pressant, leurs courbes s'épousaient. Sa main libre se déposa sur son épaule, traçant des arabesques enchanteurs. Hermione fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de son cou, agrippa nerveusement la chemise qui portait toujours les cicatrices de son récent entretien. Elle commença alors à retirer complètement la cravate déjà desserrée. Elle allait faire de même avec la chemise elle-même, ultime rempart entre sa peau lorsqu'elle fut interrompue dans sa tâche par une main pâle comme la lune. Draco, la maintenant toujours d'un bras, plaqua sa main contre la pierre puis lâcha ses lèvres pour se rediriger vers son cou. Il commença à déposer quelques baisers, puis, alors qu'il remontait progressivement son genou contre la jambe de sa domestique, lui mordilla fiévreusement la peau. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, parcourue par un frisson mêlé de plaisir et de douleur.

Il relâcha sa main prisonnière et déposa la sienne contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. Lentement, il remonta le loin de sa jambe, s'insinuant sous sa robe de lin couleur crème. Hermione, à présent libre, recommença à détacher chaque bouton de sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci totalement ouverte, elle posa ses paumes à la naissance de son cou, les fit glisser le long de sa nuque pour finir par les enfouir dans ses cheveux couleur de sable.

Draco passa alors sa main entre leur deux corps et fit doucement glisser ses doigts contre le rempart de tissu. Un frémissement électrique parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme lui faisant raffermir sa prise dans la chevelure désordonnée de son amant. Ce dernier contourna le sous-vêtement, glissa ses doigts fins sous le coton et toucha enfin la féminité humide de son esclave. Progressivement, il parcourut puis s'enfonça enfin au sein de son intimité brûlante. Cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir plus longtemps son gémissement de plaisir.

- C'est ça Hermione, crie pour moi… Lui susurra-t-il.

Elle enfonça violemment ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme, son bassin s'arqua contre sa main. Instinctivement, elle se cambra et écarta les jambes, réclamant déjà qu'il la fasse sienne.

Merlin comme il aimait la voir dans cet état, pupilles dilatées, cheveux en batailles, se mordant les lèvres dans l'espoir de refréner quelque peu ses envies. Comme ces moments lui avait manqués…

La femme jeune s'afférait à présent à déboucler sa ceinture. Mais soudain il retira brusquement ses doigts, attrapa ses mains et les plaqua violemment au-dessus de sa tête. Il enserra ses poignets d'une seule main et porta l'autre à la commissure des lèvres de sa domestique. Sa respiration était saccadée, son regard passionné.

Durant quelques secondes, elle fut terrifiée… Terrifiée qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait il y a de cela quelques années. Terrifiée d'être rejetée une nouvelle fois, terrifiée de devoir revivre tout cela… Ces gestes étaient fiévreux, presque violents, son regard empli d'une passion transcendante, lui aussi brûlait du désir que seul l'autre parvenait à apaiser, lui aussi n'avait jamais pu l'oublier…

Puis, il passa ses doigts entre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière les suça de manière subjective, réclamant ce qu'elle désirait réellement… Mais Draco ne la laissa pas continuer, il se retira puis traça un long chemin le long de sa gorge et de sa poitrine. Soudain il lâcha ses mains pour lui maintenir les hanches et descendit son visage vers ses cuisses humides. Rapidement, il lui remonta sa robe, écarta le sous-vêtement et caressa son intimité de sa langue brûlante. Hermione, à nouveau libre se sentit immédiatement transportée. Son excitation lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, le dos courbé vers l'avant, elle prit appui sur les épaules robustes de son amant. Les yeux mi-clos, elle passa une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, pressant sa tête un peu plus contre elle. Ses gémissements toujours plus forts emplissaient la pièce…

Le jeune homme se releva. La robe de lin valsa à coté d'eux, rapidement rejointe par les restes de chemise. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, intenses, comme pour se demander une dernière fois si il ne valait mieux pas reculer tout de suite. Comme s'ils en avaient été capables ! Non, ils avaient franchi la limite à l'instant même ou Draco s'était avancé vers elle. Dès cet instant, ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière, leurs tensions étaient devenues bien trop grandes ces derniers-mois, s'en était devenu presque un besoin.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils glissèrent contre le mur. Draco l'entraîna à terre, à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ses mains caressèrent sa poitrine, sa gorge, longèrent ses clavicules. Ses lèvres sucèrent les siennes, mordillèrent son cou, léchèrent ses seins. D'une main, il l'a fit basculer sur la pierre et s'allongea sur elle. Le contact du sol glacial fut brûlant, contraste extrême avec la chaleur de sa peau.

Elle aimait ça Se sentir vivante. Se sentir exister.

De l'autre main, il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. Sa virilité dressée et humide réclamait le corps de la jeune femme. Il la fit lentement glisser sur le dernier sous-vêtement qu'Hermione possédait, ultime rempart précédent leur union.

- Mmh Draco… Laissa-t-elle échapper doucement.

- Hermione ? Lui susurra le sang pur.

- Prends-moi…

Sans un mot, ils n'en avaient plus besoin, il fit glisser l'étoffe de tissu le long de ses jambes et s'allongea sur elle. Les jambes de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de ses hanches alors qu'il s'immisçait en elle avec force.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps ni la patience d'être doux. Ils laissaient ça à plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils soient ensemble, qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils oublient…

L'excitation les submergeait, il la prenait toujours plus profondément, cognant au fond de son ventre, lui faisant arquer le dos. Les dents d'Hermione entaillaient sa gorge, ses ongles lacéraient son dos, ses cuisses se pressaient contre sa taille, en voulant toujours plus. Draco bougeait en elle avec intensité et violence. Toujours plus fort... Leurs corps sombrèrent dans une danse lascive et sensuelle faisant perdre à leurs esprits tous leurs repères.

Toujours plus proches…

Elle se doutait qu'elle devait lui faire mal avec ses morsures, elle pouvait le sentir à chaque fois serrer ses bras tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses dents dans son cou. Mais, elle était incapable se s'arrêter, comme si elle avait besoin de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant ces dernières années. Comme pour le punir de l'avoir abandonnée…

Bientôt, le plaisir envahit son corps, inonda son esprit lui faisant gémir encore plus fort le prénom de son maître. Une intense chaleur se déversa dans ses veines, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle pouvait juste ressentir…

- Regarde-moi, Hermione, je veux te voir… Grogna le jeune homme.

Des prunelles obscurcies par un violent désir se tournèrent vers lui. Une bouche entrouverte gémissante… Ces visions sensuelles firent perdre au jeune homme tout semblant de contrôle. Appuyant son front contre celui d'Hermione, il s'enfonça une dernière fois avant de basculer définitivement à son tour…

***

Ils étaient toujours allongés sur le sol, leurs corps entrelacés. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à parler après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Hermione était finalement parvenue à s'endormir dans ses bras. La nuit avait été longue et éprouvante. Draco la souleva et alla la déposer dans le sofa. Sa baguette avec son pantalon avait été envoyée au milieu de la pièce durant leurs ébats. Un sourire nerveux s'étira sur son visage, il avait vraiment été l'inconscience même. Si quiconque lui avait rendu une visite après la réunion de ce soir, il serait forcément monté à son bureau, aurait poussé la porte du fond et les aurait inévitablement trouvés, lui et Hermione, sans baguettes, sans défense. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance… Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Comment une simple femme pouvait-elle lui faire oublier la plus simple des règles ? Comment arrivait-elle à lui faire tourner la tête de cette façon ? Cette fois, ce fut un sourire tendre qui qu'esquissèrent ses lèvres… Il ramassa sa baguette verrouilla la porte et fit apparaître un grand drap blanc. Ses mains soulevèrent à nouveau la jeune femme, il se glissa sous elle et les enveloppa du tissu. Il avait déjà besoin d'être contre elle. Merlin que lui avait-elle donc fait ?

Mais la question qui le torturait à présent, c'est ce qu'allaient-ils faire ? Bien entendu, il le savait, il l'avait su dès que la condition de sang-de-bourbe avait été décrétée comme « bien matériel des sangs-purs ». Il savait qu'il devrait le faire depuis qu'il l'avait arrachée à Fangiale parce que si quelqu'un les découvrait, lui ne serait sûrement que considéré comme un traître mais elle… Il n'aimait pas cette idée, c'était trop dangereux, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, ils avaient déjà atteint le point de non-retour…

Les premiers rayons de l'aube se glissaient déjà sous la porte du bureau. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers Hermione. Qu'elle était belle, les lèvres légèrement enflées, le drap couvrant à peine sa nudité pâle, ses cheveux cuivrés ondulant sous ses épaules… De ses doigts, il effleura doucement la clavicule de la jeune femme puis remonta lentement vers son visage. Engourdie, Hermione ouvrit ses yeux cannelles et les posa paresseusement sur l'homme avec qui elle avait dépassé les frontières proscrites la nuit dernière.

Ce-dernier prit une profonde inspiration :

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle…

Ses prunelles se voilèrent aussitôt, l'inquiétude et la tristesse s'y mêlaient. Cependant, elle se contenta se hocher la tête, attentive.

- Je dois savoir… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard au fond du sien.

Cette fois, se fut l'embarras qui s'empara d'elle, le rouge aux joues, elle détourna légèrement la tête, le regard rivé sur le sol.

- Dis-moi…

- Tu le sais très bien, Draco. Souffla-t-elle.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin d'en être certain. Puis, en ramenant son visage face au sien. -Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Hermione ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on vive ensemble, qu'on ait plus à se cacher ? Et si je te le demandais, est-ce que tu m'épouserais, Hermione ?

A ces mots, elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement abasourdie par ces demandes. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sérieux, que lui aussi veuille être auprès d'elle ? Puis, la triste vérité revint à l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, pas avec ce Lord et son empire. Et puis même s'il venait à tomber, toi, tu ne serais plus libre… Ajouta-t-elle piteusement.

- Parce que tu crois que je lui suis aujourd'hui ? S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Puis, il reprit sérieusement :

- Et si je te disais que je connais un moyen pour rendre cela possible maintenant, dès demain. Si je te disais que nous pourrions vivre ensemble sans pour autant partir ou se cacher ?

- C'est impossible, ils peuvent détecter mon sang moldu avec leurs sortilèges… s'ils l'apprenaient d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu sais très bien ce qui arriverait et pas seulement à moi. Ca, ils ne te le pardonneraient pas. C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas de prendre le risque…

Elle avait mal. Ca lui coûtait de devoir être raisonnable. Bien sûr qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'essayer, tant pis pour les conséquences. Après tout que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire ? La mort ne lui paraissait plus si affreuse maintenant. Mais lui… Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à présent, s'il mourait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas…

- C'est vrai c'est dangereux, mais je connais un moyen pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien, même avec leurs sortilèges. On ne peut pas détecter ce qui n'existe pas…

- Comment ça ? Quel moyen ? Demanda Hermione, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

Draco eut l'air soudain mal à l'aise, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était particulièrement honteux et immoral. Il la regarda intensément, prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Je peux changer ton sang, Hermione…


	13. Chapitre 13 : Echange et illusions

Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous me touchez beaucoup et me donnez envie d'écrire... Et un merci tout spécial à Eliza666 pour sa formidable correction et son enthousiasme...

Je considère ce chapitre comme la fin de l'insouciance et le début de la confrontation à la dure réalité de leur situation. Vous comprendrez vite...

Bonne lecture!

_Petit rappel:_

_Elle avait mal. Ca lui coûtait de devoir être raisonnable. Bien sûr qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'essayer, tant pis pour les conséquences. Après tout que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire ? La mort ne lui paraissait plus si affreuse maintenant. Mais lui… Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à présent, s'il mourait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas…_

- C'est vrai c'est dangereux, mais je connais un moyen pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien, même avec leurs sortilèges. On ne peut pas détecter ce qui n'existe pas…

- Comment ça ? Quel moyen ? Demanda Hermione, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

Draco eut l'air soudain mal à l'aise, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était particulièrement honteux et immoral. Il la regarda intensément, prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Je peux changer ton sang, Hermione… 

**Chapitre 13 : Echange et illusions**

Hermione déambulait à travers les étroits couloirs du manoir. Sombre. Tout était profondément sombre, et ce malgré les timides lueurs de l'aube qui transparaissaient par delà les verres impénétrables des fenêtres. L'obscurité l'enveloppait, les murs sinistres l'enserraient de leur manteau glacé et terrifiant. Le plafond semblait vouloir l'ensevelir sous ses dalles de pierres insensibles. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait foulé de sol de cette demeure, elle se sentait acculée. Complètement réduite à la condition qui était à présent la sienne aux yeux de tous. Après le calme et le recouvrement d'un minimum de dignité, la chute n'en avait été que plus brutale. A présent, elle souhaitait ne jamais avoir mis les pieds ici et ne pas avoir à penser à cette proposition.

Triste ironie…

Un sourire amer déforma ses lèvres. Propositions ? Un mensonge de plus pour tenter de lui laisser l'illusion de sa liberté de choix, car en vérité, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Et en y réfléchissant bien, l'avait-elle réellement eu un jour ? Depuis sa naissance, avait-elle seulement été libre de choisir ? A onze ans on l'avait déjà arraché à son monde, à sa famille, ses amis pour l'enfermer dix mois de l'année dans un château où tout lui était étranger. Complètement déboussolée et effrayée, elle s'était désespérément jetée dans le sombre océan de la connaissance de cet univers qui était désormais le seul qui l'accepterait. Celui qui l'avait accueilli durant plus d'une décennie lui tournait inévitablement le dos. Le nouveau, lui, était particulièrement hostile et inconnu. Durant les dernières semaines précédents son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait vainement tenté de s'intégrer à cette nouvelle culture de leur prouver qu'elle aussi aurait sa place.

Désespérante utopie…

Elle était née en dehors de ce monde et serait toujours traitée comme telle, inconsciemment ou non par une majorité de sorciers. Combien de fois lui avaient-on parlé avec un air compatissant quand elle ne connaissait pas ce qu'elle aurait du savoir depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Même après plusieurs années, elle était toujours la « fille de moldus ». Elle était la meilleure élève de l'école, une des meilleures que Poudlard ait jamais porté, sans aucun doute. Mais chaque fois qu'une personne le lui disait, inévitablement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter quel extraordinaire exploit c'était alors qu'elle n'était pas de souche pure. Comme quoi cette importance du sang n'avait jamais vraiment été éradiquée parmi les sorciers, même les plus ouverts, comme la famille Weasley. On pouvait d'ailleurs en contempler le triste résultat aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait sa place nul part, tantôt considérée comme étrange, dérangée tantôt comme sous-femme. Dans un sens, c'était donc normale qu'elle fût traitée comme un objet à part entière incapable de décider par elle-même.

A son entrée à l'école, là encore on l'avait emprisonnée dans un mode de pensée clairement défini et intransigeant. Elle avait été admise à Gryffondor. Désormais, elle était courageuse, droite et devait l'adoration à sa maison. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'être effrayée, d'abandonner ce qu'elle entreprenait ou de céder à ses pulsions. Elle avait aussi eu le devoir d'haïr les Serpentard, suivant ainsi les traces de deux vieux loufoques s'étant pris de querelles plus de mille ans auparavant. Elle avait accepté cela, elle avait adopté ce mode de pensée, elle avait même aimé suivre le mouvement, c'était tellement plus simple que de devoir lutter contre le courant., ou plutôt le raz de marrée des opinions prédéfinies. Elle était devenue celle que tout le monde attendait. La jeune préfète en chef assidue au travail, intelligente, fidèle à ses mis, défendant bec et ongles les plus réprimé et sa maison face aux redoutables serpents. Elle était devenue la meilleure amie du survivant, la présumée future petite amie d'un des fils Weasley, vieille famille de sorcier jouant un grand rôle face à l'émergence de la magie noire, et combattante farouche pour le bon parti.

Douloureuse hypocrisie…

Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, elle aimait profondément ses amis, ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde, elle croyait fermement en ses convictions. Seulement, elle ne se sentait pas libre, emprisonnée tout son existence par ses préjugés. Non. Pas toute son existence, pas complètement. Durant l'espace de quelques mois, elle avait enfreint tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle avait trompé ses amis, sa maison et plus grave, ses convictions sur sa place au sein de la guerre qui se profilait au loin. Elle avait partagé ses sentiments avec cet homme. Elle savait que c'était contraire à tout ce qu'elle croyait. Une folie inconcevable. Lui aussi le savait parfaitement. Ils avaient essayé de se convaincre qu'ils faisaient fausse route, en vain… Durant ces quelques mois, elle avait cessé de jouer son propre rôle. Entre eux, ils ne parlaient jamais du monde et de leur croyance. Accord tacite. De toute façon, tout deux ne connaissaient que trop bien leurs désaccords, ils avaient rythmés leur vie durant des années. Ils partageaient seulement ceux qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux même, oubliant l'avenir funeste qui les attendaient. Mais la réalité ne les avait rattrapé que trop vite, les amenant là où ils étaient aujourd'hui…

Mais en ce moment, Hermione se sentait plus perdue et prisonnière que jamais. Cet homme avec qui elle était si libre venait à son tour de lui arracher violemment les ailes la privant de la minuscule portion de ciel qui lui restait. Encore une fois on la privait de ses choix, elle devait suivre… Ca aurait été idiot de contester, elle le savait mais la douleur de la blessure était là.

« Je peux changer ton sang Hermione ».

Ces mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles comme une lourde sentence. Elle s'était levée en silence, rhabillée et avait quitté la pièce sans se retourner lui demandant juste quelques heures pour réfléchir à la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire. Il l'avait alors interpellé brisant en quelques secondes ses dernières illusions.

« Ce n'était pas une question, Hermione. Je refuse de prendre le risque de te laisser choisir. Je ne connais que trop bien tes convictions. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette idée mais je refuse de te voir risque ta vie encore une fois. Je changerai ton sang, que tu sois d'accord ou non je m'en moque. J'utiliserai l'impérium s'il le faut. Tu pourras me détester si tu le souhaite mais je ne laisserai pas plus longtemps ce sang impur dans ton corps, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ».

Cette fois c'était comme le lourd résonnement du maillet du juge marquant d'acceptation de la sentence qui emplissait son esprit. Changer son sang… Ce serait comme renier son passé, ses origines, tout ce qu'elle s'évertuait de défendre dans cette guerre infernale, pour quoi elle avait tout sacrifié, sa vie, sa liberté… Pouvait-elle effacer tout cela uniquement pour survivre ? Certaines valeurs ne méritaient-elles pas le sacrifice de nos espérances ? Ce serait commettre le pire des affronts à la mémoire de ses amis disparus. Elle, la dernière, l'ultime survivante au carnage, pouvait-elle vraiment tout balayer pour vivre quelques mois supplémentaires ?

Alléchant égoïsme…

Le fait même de penser accepter la rendait folle, elle devait mourir. Elle se devait d'emporter avec elle le reste d'espoir de ses idéaux et non l'abandonner lâchement à la première occasion, comme on se sépare d'un fardeau trop lourd sur le bord du caniveau.

D'un autre coté, tout cela n'était qu'un symbole. Le sang n'est en réalité d'un liquide nécessaire à la vie, il n'est en aucun cas le représentant de la pensée et de l'esprit. Et en outres, un symbole n'est utile que s'il permet l'éveil du changement. Si personne n'est présent pour le voir, il est inutile. Or elle était seule… Tout le monde était mort. Seul le jeune homme avec qui elle avait partagé sa nuit serait témoin de son refus. Et rien ne le ferait changer.

Morale trop encrée…

Si elle mourrait demain, tout cette douleur n'aurait servit à rien. Elle abandonnerait réellement ses convictions et ceux qui les partageaient en renonçant à l'opportunité qu'elle avait de vivre et de perpétuer leurs idées de liberté. Elle était leur dernière représentante, elle n'avait plus le loisir de choisi de jouer les martyrs pour une noble cause. N'était ce pas pour cela qu'elle luttait depuis tout ce temps, pour cela qu'elle s'efforçait de courber la tête, de baisser les yeux ? Pour survivre… Encore une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui décidait. Non, son idéologie choisissait pour elle. Pas une seule fois, elle ne s'était demandée ce qu'elle, elle désirait… Mais que voulait-elle vraiment ?

***

Assis devant son bureau, le jeune homme observant les rayons glacés de l'aube lécher sulfureusement les dessins au fusain étalés devant lui, dernières illustrations faites de la jeune femme avant leur séparation. Il ne les avait jamais ressortis depuis des années, trop de souvenirs palpables. Non, il avait préféré continuer à peindre et à essayer de tant modifier ses traits qu'il finirait par les oublier. Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau la transformer, la changer complètement, elle était toujours présente. Fresque sous-jacente, filigrane inaliénable.

Lorsqu'elle transparaissait comme une évidence, il brulait sans remord le tableau, incapable de soutenir son visage. Veine tentative. Il faisait tout pour tenter de l'exorciser, rien n'y faisait. Comme ultime recourt il avait alors décidé d'affronter son pécher en face et de l'oublier définitivement. Il pensait pouvoir continuer sa vie là ou il l'avait laissé un certain soir à Poudlard. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin ôter la vie aux sangs impurs sans voir regard dans leur visage empli de terreur. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin prendre plaisir à la torture et à la souffrance.

Désespérante utopie…

Rien n'y avait fait. Pire, ça n'avait fait que renforcer sa névrose et sa douleur. Il s'était rendu compte lors de son altercation avec Sally que rien ne pourrait la faire sortir de son esprit. De rage il l'avait giflée déchargeant sa frustration sur l'objet de son désir.

Non, il se voilait la face, depuis des semaines déjà il travaillait sur le rituel du changement de sang. Pure curiosité. Voilà la raison qu'il s'était donné afin de se cacher la vérité… Ecartant de la main le croquis d'une Hermione endormie, il s'empara d'un dossier caché au milieu des dizaines d'autres qui ornaient son bureau. « Translocation ». Il savait que c'était dangereux pour lui comme pour elle, mais ça il ne lui dirait pas. Il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Un léger bruit lui fit sortir de ses pensées. Il découvrit en relevant la tête, une Hermione à l'air torturé et complètement perdue. Cependant, ses yeux affichaient un regard définitivement résigné. Son corps se tenait appuyé contre le bois du chambranle. Ses cheveux lui tombaient négligemment devant son visage pâle, sa robe semblait de plus avoir été repassée depuis des semaines. Et malgré cela, il la trouvait belle. Elle l'avait toujours été, même à Poudlard, même lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli à sa sortie de Fangiale, les joues creuses, le teint cadavérique, les traits exténués de vivre. Elle avait toujours cet éclat déterminé au fond des yeux, denier souvenir de la jeune Gryffondor qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle poussa un profond soupire, ferma les yeux une seconde puis releva la tête.

- J'accepte, change ce que tu veux en moi

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle accepterait. La guerre l'avait définitivement affecté de manière irrévocable, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être idéaliste, elle devait affronter la réalité aussi dure soit-elle.

Pour avancer…

Un doux sourire s'étira sur son visage, lentement il repoussa sa chaise et s'avança vers elle. Sa main vint effleurer son visage comme une sorte de remercîment. La forcer à subir ce rituel aurait été extrêmement difficile pour lui… Sans un mot il l'entraina dans la pièce où il y a à peine quelques heures, ils avaient partagé leur intimité. D'un léger mouvement de baguette il repoussa les meubles contre les murs et sortit une fiole noire d'un petit coffret de bois.

- C'est le prototype le plus au point que j'ai réalisé. Expliqua-t-il. Tu dois boire ça pour le rituel. Ca permettra à ton corps de survivre pendant que tu te videras de ton sang. Après seulement je pourrais utiliser le sortilège et te donner le mien.

- Mais et toi ? S'enquit Hermione, effrayée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerai que la moitié, ça suffira pour que le sortilège change le tien définitivement. Une potion de régénération sanguine fera le reste pour recréer nos deux moitiés manquantes. Il affichait un visage serein, sur de lui. Il espérait peut-être rassurer la jeune femme sur les risques évidents qu'un tel procédé représenterait.

- Et quelle est le degré de réussite ?

- J'ai réussi à atteindre 90%, c'est nettement suffisant. Répondit-il le regard fuyant.

Hermione resta silencieuse, elle réfléchissait. Puis reprit avec tendresse:

- Mais… pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Draco releva les yeux vers elle, surprit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il risquait sa vie dans cette folie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la situation actuelle. C'était ça ou la renvoyer. Ou pire, mais ça il ne voulait pas y penser.

- Je n'en sais rien… Esquiva-t'il.

La vérité aurait été bien trop dur à avouer. Comment lui dire qu'elle représentait pour lui des années de combats intérieurs, d'obsession tenace, de sentiments refoulés. Sur ces mots, il sortit de l'étagère les deux potions de régénération sanguine.

- Tout est prêt. On va pouvoir commencer. Bois ça ! Lui ordonna-t-il en tendant la fiole noire dans sa direction.

D'une main hésitante, elle prit le breuvage et après quelques secondes, elle l'avala d'une seule traite. Immédiatement, elle s'écroula à terre, parvenant à peine à respirer. Durant l'espace d'un instant elle se revit prise au piège lors de l'attaque du repère de l'ordre trois ans plus tôt. Avait –elle eu raison de lui faire confiance si aveuglement ?

Draco leva sa baguette et murmura le sort que lui-même avait reçu lors de sa sixième année.

- Sectumsempra…

La peau de la jeune femme se fendit en chaque endroit de son piètre corps. Le sang perla et se rependit rapidement sur le sol de pierres froides. Etrangement Hermione ne se sentait pas sombrer dans l'inconscience de la mort, la potion faisait son effet, elle n'avait pas été trompée. Elle ne mourrait pas. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Le jeune homme l'avait ramené contre lui, soutenant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Puis lorsqu'elle fut presque complètement exsangue, ce dernier pris sa main. Elle était si pâle… Et murmura une formule dans une langue indiscernable, mélange oscillant entre l'hébreu et le grecque. Ancienne assurément. Un mince ruban d'argent étincelant s'extirpa alors de sa baguette. Ondulant au gré d'un vent qui n'existait pas, il vint s'enrouler autour de leurs mains jointes avant de se resserrer violemment contre leur peau. Le contact était brulant, tel un tisonnier laissé durant des heures à la merci des flammes. Une des extrémités transperça alors la poitrine de la jeune femme, s'immisçant dans chaque partie de son corps. L'autre extrémité d'argent fit de même avec le jeune homme. La douleur était partout à présent. Le processus d'échange pouvait commencer.

D'eux deux, c'était Hermione qui souffrait le plus. La douleur déformait son visage. Le sortilège brisait ses propres cellules pour les remodeler de façon à produire un sang identique à celui de Draco, un sang de sorcier parfaitement pur… Les secondes semblaient durer des heures, les minutes des semaines. Tout n'était plus que douleur.

Hermione avait depuis longtemps sombré dans l'inconscience lorsque le mal commença à diminuer, l'échange se terminait. Alors que le ruban se retirait déjà de leur corps et semblait s'évaporer aux rayons de l'aube, Draco, bien que très faible, s'empara des deux potions restantes. Après avoir bu la sienne, il s'activa à la faire prendre à la jeune endormie. Il sentait sa magie faire effet, il se sentait comme renaitre mais elle… Elle ne se réveillait pas…


	14. Chapitre 14 : Qu’une apparence

Comme ça fait longtemps, je poste directement ce chapitre en attendant qu'il revienne de chez ma correctrice, je changerai plus tard... Merci à tous pour vos commentaires si touchants !

_

* * *

_

___Rappel: Hermione avait depuis longtemps sombré dans l'inconscience lorsque le mal commença à diminuer, l'échange se terminait. Alors que le ruban se retirait déjà de leur corps et semblait s'évaporer aux rayons de l'aube, Draco, bien que très faible, s'empara des deux potions restantes. Après avoir bu la sienne, il s'activa à la faire prendre à la jeune endormie. Il sentait sa magie faire effet, il se sentait renaitre mais elle… Elle ne se réveillait pas…_

**Chapitre 14 : Rien de plus qu'une apparence**

Son souffle était court, sa peau blafarde, ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps, sa position traduisant un épuisement fatal. Elle ne l'entendait pas l'appeler, elle n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien hormis un faible bourdonnement, unique trace de son sang fraîchement modifié battant à ses tempes. Elle ne sentit pas non plus des bras l'enserrer et la transporter à travers les couloirs froids du manoir. Pas plus qu'elle ne sentit la douceur et la chaleur des draps entre lesquels on la déposait. Son esprit tout entier était plongé dans une obscurité glaciale.

Quant il la vit encore inanimée alors que lui reprenait déjà des forces, il cru de prime abord que le sort d'avait pas fonctionné, qu'elle s'était vidée de son sang et qu'il était à présent trop tard pour la sauver de la mort qui lui tendait les bras. Cependant, elle respirait. Mal, certes, mais elle était encore là. Durant ces quelques instants, il avait cru que son monde s'effondrait tout autour de lui. L'avait-il conduit à la mort délibérément ? Il connaissait les risques, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas du rituel et qu'ils pouvaient toujours s'enfuir loin d'ici, loin du seigneur noir. Mais le voulait-il ? Bien sûr que non. Ici, tout était facile pour lui. Il avait la reconnaissance, la richesse, le pouvoir. Là-bas qu'auraient-ils eu mis à part les doutes et la crainte ? Non, c'était ici qu'il pouvait pleinement prendre soin d'elle, c'était ici que la vie serait douce. Même si pour cela ils devaient passer par ce rituel hasardeux. Durant ces quelques instants, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées comme un vulgaire et fragile château de carte, ils auraient peut-être dû…

Lorsqu'il sentit son cœur battre doucement dans sa poitrine, il reprit confiance. Il avait eu raison, la vie serait plus simple désormais…

Délicatement, il l'avait soulevée et l'avait amené dans sa chambre où la lumière avait été tamisée pour que son réveil soit moins douloureux. Durant de nombreuses heures, lui et les elfes de maison se relayèrent à son chevet attendant qu'elle ouvre enfin les paupières. Flissy comme à son habitude débordait d'inquiétude, Flobby lui paraissait calme et confiant mais ses oreilles baissées en permanence et la ses yeux éteints témoignaient des doutes qui s'assaillaient. Même Robbly avait accepté - ou du moins avait concédé – de s'occuper d'elle vu qu'à présent, elle devenait une humaine à part entière à qui il devait tout le respect qui lui était dû.

Puis, à l'aube d'une belle journée printanière, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux après près de quatre jours d'ombre. Ce fut Robbly qu'elle découvrit en premier, l'air toujours aussi revêche. Quand il la vit il sauta de sa chaise, les oreilles dressées.

- Miss est enfin réveillée ! Je vais chercher le maître, dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement dans une courbette ravi d'avoir enfin fini son travail.

Hermione en resta abasourdie, que lui arrivait-il soudainement ? En se relevant, elle sentit un tiraillement dans tout son corps, comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'une très longue nuit mais qu'on aimerait y rester quelques minutes de plus. Elle se sentait fatiguée alors même qu'elle venait certainement de passer plusieurs heures dans ce lit. Luttant contre l'idée de profiter encore un peu des bienfaits du sommeil, elle se leva prudemment.

A cet instant, Draco et un homme en veste blanche entrèrent. D'un pas rapide, le jeune homme s'avança vers elle :

- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de vouloir te lever ?!

Il la repoussa doucement et s'assit sur la chaise que venait de quitter Robbly.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Fatiguée, lâcha-t-elle en agitant ses épaules en guise d'étirement.

Cette réponse lui décocha un sourire en coin. Elle venait de passer quatre jours à dormir et elle était fatiguée…

- Ganelon est venu vérifier ton état de santé, après tu pourras gambader comme il te semblera. L'informa-t-il pour toute réponse en désignant l'homme à la veste blanche qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

Quand il s'avança, elle pu enfin le reconnaître, ainsi il était médicomage… D'un coup de baguette il ouvrit les tentures laissant place à une vive lumière qui fit grimacer la jeune femme. S'excusant rapidement, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et marmonna quelques formules de routine. Pendant ce temps, Draco lui expliqua que Pansy et Ganelon étaient au courant du rituel et qu'ils ne diraient rien, qu'ils les soutenaient.

Une fois fini, le médicomage releva la tête en souriant pour leur assura qu'elle était en pleine santé et qu'elle devait vite s'habiller pour tout préparer… Soulagé, Draco inclina la tête en un remerciement muet de remerciement muet et Ganelon sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre sa femme qui patientait dans le boudoir.

- Pour tout préparer ? S'enquit Hermione dès qu'ils furent seuls. De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Tu te doutes qu'on doit d'abord faire en sorte que personne ne te reconnaisse… Lui dit-il la voix un peu tendue.

Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce-pas ?

- En fait, il faut qu'on organise notre mariage assez rapidement, ce n'est pas très bien vu le concubinage dans nos famille. Et comme tu avais déjà accepté, j'ai commencé l'organisation ces derniers jours. Il est prévu fin de la semaine prochaine et donc on a pas mal de préparatifs à terminer.

Puis, il ajouta devant l'air interdit d'Hermione :

- Tu es toujours d'accord, n'est-ce-pas ?

- C'est un peu rapide, comment dire, je n'y suis pas encore vraiment préparée et j'aurai aimé avoir quelques semaines pour m'habituer… Mais puisqu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se marier si jeune avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait finalement que trop peu. Elle n'aimait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup cette idée du mariage, tout son coté ostentatoire et irrévocable lui donnait froid dans le dos. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas se faire remarquer parmi ces familles de sang-purs, alors elle le ferait. Pour lui et pour elle. Pour eux.

Un grand sourire parait maintenant son visage rendant de faite le sien à un Draco ravi.

***

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans le salon, Pansy l'attendait déjà avec impatience. Beaucoup de travail les attendait ! Ils commencèrent tout d'abords par vérifier si le sortilège de vérification des sangs était bien négatif pour l'infâme sang impur, même s'ils n'avaient pas osé l'énoncé comme cela. Ils passèrent ensuite au plus important, le sortilège de fidelitas. Ainsi quiconque porterait le regard sur Hermione, n'y verrait qu'une jeune femme totalement inconnue et ce, même s'il l'avait côtoyée durant des années. Elle garderait son apparence mais en la voyant personne ne ferait le rapprochement entre la femme et la Gryffondor, meilleure amie du Survivant et fervente défenseuse de l'Ordre. Elle serait l'unique héritière d'une noble famille de Nouvelle Zélande que Draco avait rencontrée lors d'un de ses voyages. Ses parents seraient morts durant la terrible épidémie de dragoncelle qui avait sévit là-bas quelques années auparavant. Ils avaient choisi cette origine car la Nouvelle Zélande était l'un des pays où la communauté magique c'était totalement fondue dans celle moldue. Par conséquent elle ne possédait pas de ministère qui lui était propre, et donc pas de registres officiels des lignées magiques. Un faux officieux suffirait, personne ne poserait de question. Afin de fausser les pistes en cas de doute, ce fut Ganelon qui fut désigné comme son gardien du secret. Lui seul aurait le pouvoir de révéler Hermione comme celle qu'elle était véritablement.

La matinée passa rapidement pour la jeune femme. Elle ne se sentait pas différente comme elle l'avait redouté. Elle était toujours elle-même malgré le sang pur qui coulait à présent dans ses veines. Elle était aussi soulagée, elle s'était attendue à un fidelitas mais avait pensé qu'elle aurait aussi dû changer d'apparence et de nom. Au moins deux choses qu'elle garderait intactes. Elle avait toujours été émerveillée par les prouesses que pouvait réaliser la magie, et ce même après plus de dix ans depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Néanmoins, elle éprouvait de la culpabilité. Elle s'était battue durant des années auprès de ses amis contre cette prétendue noblesse et supériorité et voilà maintenant qu'elle allait marcher à coté d'elle, et côtoyer ses ennemis comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de leurs camps. Elle se sentait misérable et lâche.

Ce sentiment, Draco le sentit ou du moins il le devina car avant qu'elle ne parte au Chemin de traverse avec Pansy peu après midi pour acheter une nouvelle baguette et d'autres acquisition pour le mariage, il lui glissa à l'oreille:

- Rappelle-toi que ce n'est qu'une apparence, rien d'autre.

Il ne saurait jamais combien ses mots lui firent reprendre contenance et confiance. Ce n'était que partie remise, la guerre n'était pas finie…

Ca faisait des années qu'Hermione n'avait plus remis les pieds à cet endroit, et elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Il ressemblait maintenant… à l'Allée des Embrumes. Tout semblait sombre, on pouvait voir des hommes et des femmes assis contre les murs des boutiques. Les enseignes étaient elles aussi bien différentes. On retrouvait maintenant divers apothicaires aux étales odorantes et grouillantes. Les animaleries n'affichaient plus ouvertement leurs oiseaux au plumage de l'arc en ciel. Le glacier était remplacé par une boutique appelée « Sombre incarnation ». Les librairies n'affichaient plus les recueils d'aventure de Gilderoy Lockhart mais désormais de gros ouvrages aux couvertures sombres. Certains enchainés, d'autres d'où on pouvait voir sortir de temps à autre l'empreinte d'une main ou d'un visage déformé par la douleur. Nombre de passants portait une épaisse cape et un capuchon couvrant la moitié de leur visage. Plus personne ne se saluait ou alors seulement d'un air distant et condescendant. Elles marchèrent vite, évitant mendiants et visages couverts. Ces visites n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec leurs anciennes promenades la semaine précédant la rentrée scolaire.

Elles passèrent premièrement chez Almerick Scalipendre, le remplaçant d'Ollivander depuis son assassinat. Le nouveau fabriquant avait l'air aussi étrange que l'ancien, ce devait être une caractéristique du métier. Elle fut choisie par une baguette en bois d'aulne de vingt-cinq centimètres très vive dans la réalisation des sortilèges et renfermant un nerf de cœur de dragon. Ensuite, elles passèrent dans une rue plus lumineuse, plus luxueuse et agréable, la Venelle des plaisances. Là-bas elles achetèrent diverses toilettes et parures ainsi qu'une longue et fine robe d'un rouge sang destinée au mariage. Pansy avait trouvé amusant ce clin d'œil fait au rituel devant des dizaines de sorciers si fiers.

Finalement, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle. Mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était difficile de faire pire qu'à Poudlard. Elle était assez réfléchie et pas aussi idiote qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait l'air autant qu'elle de regretter l'ancienne époque même si elle avait maintenant le respect dû à son rang. Elle ressemblait à un enfant grandit trop vite, projeté dans une vie d'adulte dès leur plus jeune âge et qui souhaiterait retourner en arrière dès que possible. Durant leur sortie, elles discutèrent beaucoup. Ou du moins beaucoup pour Hermione qui avait perdu l'habitude des longues discussions entre filles depuis la mort de Ginny.

Ginny…

Sentant les émotions prendre le pas sur elle, elle demanda à Pansy de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Ganelon lors de leur retour au manoir. Il s'avérait que celui-ci étaient à Serdaigle quelques années avant eux et que c'est Draco qui les avait présenté à une réception. Ils s'étaient immédiatement plu et à peine quelque temps plus tard ils avaient eu Mary.

A leur arrivée une surprise les attendait. En effet, Malfoy Senior, en bon père responsable avait, en compagnie de son épouse Narcissia, décidé de venir rendre visite à son fils et à sa future belle-fille avant leur mariage. D'une galanterie admirable il se leva lors de leur entrée et alla à son encontre.

- Mademoiselle, dit-il en lui prenant la main à la façon des nobles, c'est un réel plaisir de rencontrer celle qui sera bientôt comme une fille pour moi. Vous me voyez ravi par ce mariage bien qu'il soit soudain.

Décontenancée par cette homme aimable, si différent que celui qu'elle avait connu en tant que née-moldue, elle resta abasourdie et ne pu que murmurer un « Enchantée » timide.

Puis se tournant vers Pansy :

- Pansy, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, ajouta-t-il en la saluant de la même façon.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Malfoy.

Narcissia Malfoy, elle aussi venue rencontrer celle qui ferait le bonheur de son fils unique, l'accueilli paradoxalement avec beaucoup de chaleur et étrangement beaucoup de reconnaissance. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une femme aussi rigide, fière et froide aurait pu manifester autant d'amabilité. Ils semblaient tout deux soulagés. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Malfoy Senior se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione en reposant la tasse de thé servie quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je me réjouis, Miss, que mon fils ait su se faire aimer – si vous me permettez - d'une aussi ravissante jeune femme. J'ai toujours voulu la meilleure vie possible pour lui, la plus agréable et le voir marié à une personne plaisante était pour moi et mon épouse un vif désir. J'ai l'espace d'un moment douté de sa réelle envie de se lier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'air intéressé par la gente féminine, il semblait préférer – et je dois dire que c'est un peu par ma faute – le milieu des affaires. Mais il semble que je me sois trompé, vous semblez parfaite pour lui.

Un peu plus habituée au comportement déstabilisant de son futur beau père, elle le remercia le plus sincèrement possible, soulagée que cet homme qui lui avait causé tant d'ennuis par le passé n'entrave pas à présent son mariage avec celui qu'elle aimait. La soirée qu'ils passèrent tous ensemble fut des plus étranges. Ils n'étaient pas désagréables avec elle au contraire, ils eurent des conversations normales, agréables même, auxquels Hermione participait sans trop de contrainte. Ils discutèrent du mariage, du nombre d'invités – trop nombreux au goût d'Hermione – grandissant sans cesse, des décorations – trop luxueuses – mais qui faisaient la joie de Pansy et de Mme Malfoy. Cette dernière insista même pour voir la robe qu'elles avaient choisies quelques heures plus tôt. Bien entendu, cela se fit dans une pièce séparée, tradition oblige. En somme, tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Lucius annonce une nouvelle à son fils.

- Je dois te le dire Draco, après le mariage tu vas recevoir un immense honneur que rares reçoivent. J'aurai voulu garder la surprise de l'annonce officielle mais je pense que c'est quelque chose à laquelle il faut se préparer convenablement. En effet, quelques jours après le mariage, le Seigneur noir aura l'extrême obligeance de vous rendre une visite ici, au manoir…


	15. Chapitre 15: Vers la lumière

Voilà le chapitre corrigé, merci à Eliza666 pour sa correction bien qu'elle soit en vacances et merci à qui la première m'a fait remarquer l'incohérence de la couleur de robe.

Merci à tous pour votre immense soutient !

Chapitre 15 :

La semaine passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui désormais redoutait son mariage imminent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait évoqué la visite qu'ils recevraient le lendemain. C'était assez rare que le Seigneur Noir se déplace en personne pour féliciter des jeunes mariés, d'autant plus que Draco n'était pas un mangemort des plus importants tel Severus Rogue ou Bellatrix Lestrange. L'annonce avait donc fait l'effet d'une gorgée d'eau glacée un mois de canicule. Un choc violent, inattendu, presque douloureux à assimiler. Les esprits gelés, figés, les gorges si nouées qu'ils en devenaient difficile d'avaler. Chacun avait ses raisons. Hermione redoutait de se trouver face à l'homme qu'elle haïssait, le meurtrier de ses amis les plus proches. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait se contenir, elle n'était pas de celles qui s'emportait rapidement lorsque leur vie et celle des autres étaient en jeu. Enfin, sauf avec Draco qui l'avait blessé au cœur et dans sa fierté de femme des années plus tôt… Comme ça lui paraissait loin à présent. Non, elle avait peur de souffrir, de faire rejaillir des souvenirs douloureux enfouis au plus profond d'elle même, ceux qu'elle avait préférés étouffer ces derniers mois. Mais surtout elle connaissait les capacités du Lord en legitimentie, serait-elle assez forte pour lui résister ?

Draco quant à lui craignait l'attitude d'une Hermione transportée par la douleur face au Lord. Mais en plus de cela, il ressentait aussi la crainte du châtiment si son maître, si doué, parvenait à percer le secret qu'ils gardaient. Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver face à lui, même en sachant pertinemment qu'ils luttaient dans le même camp. Le lord était de ces personnes dont on ne pouvait jamais deviner les pensées, il pouvait très bien vous soumettre au doloris après la réussite d'une mission pour bien vous rappeler que rien n'est acquis, que lui seul détient les rênes du pouvoir. Dans ces cas là, le contrôle de soi était d'autant plus difficile et rude à conserver . Néanmoins, entre toutes ces interrogations, une seule les laissait sans même un moindre début de réponse : pourquoi ?

Une fois encore les elfes s'étaient exténués à mettre tout en place pour que le décor soit le plus inoubliable possible. Un petit autel en bois de rose avait été aménagé dans le parc. Ses fines colonnes torsadées étaient ceinturées par des vignes grimpantes et verdoyantes. De nombreuses chaises faites de bois mêlé de fer forgé bordaient le devant de l'autel ne s'ouvrant uniquement que par une allée centrale. Des dizaines d'oiseaux immaculés survolaient le parc délectant les oreilles un tant soit peu attentives d'un superbe chant mélodieux. L'herbe du parc avait été parsemée d'une fraîche et délicate rosée perpétuelle livrant aux yeux des invités une éblouissante esplanade étincelant en milliers d'étoiles lorsque le soleil venait caresser la terre de ses rayons délicieux.

Plus loin, un espace de réception couvert d'un drap blanc ondulant au vent et porté continuellement par quatre colombes attendait quiconque souhaiterait se restaurer, s'hydrater ou même seulement discuter. Le rendu était magnifique, aussi beau et magique que le plus merveilleux et idyllique des contes de fées racontées aux petites filles dès leur plus jeune âge. Un mariage des plus romantiques s'annonçait.

Bientôt, à l'heure où le soleil avait depuis peu dépassé son zénith, Hermione du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre observa les premiers invités transplaner à l'orée du domaine. Parmi eux, en première ligne, des hommes droits à l'air condescendant et fier parés de sombres atours tissés de velours épais. Il s'agissait d'un détachement des mangemorts formé par le Lord depuis son ascension officielle au pouvoir. Ils représentaient en quelque sorte une forme de milice chargée de rétablir l'ordre, la sécurité et les bonnes mœurs parmi la population et les mangemorts eux-mêmes. Leur nom seul, l'Escouade Sorcière Inquisitoriale, ou ESI, suffisait à alarmer le plus fidèle des hommes. Il avait ironiquement été choisi en souvenir de la brigade crée par Ombrage, alliée involontaire, quelques années auparavant. Et pour cause, l'homme qui en était à la tête en avait activement fait partie, Zabini Blaise. Au mariage, trois hommes avaient étés délégués pour l'occasion afin de représenter l'autorité gouvernementale, seul officiel témoin autorisé aux mariages depuis peu.

Ils furent rapidement suivi par les parents de Draco toujours aussi froid et hautain dans le monde mondain. Cependant cette fois on pouvait déceler sur leur visage une minuscule parcelle d'émotion, comme… de la fierté ? Vinrent ensuite le reste de sa famille proche, à savoir son grand oncle, un homme d'un autre âge à la posture très raide dont le visage était orné d'une moustache à la taille impressionnante, sa grand-mère, veuve depuis plus d'un an, elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la mort de son époux. En signe de deuil elle s'était vêtue d'une longue robe noir avec cependant des escarpins blancs afin de rappeler le mariage. Plusieurs cousins de Draco étaient également présents, ils habitaient à l'étranger et ne revenaient que rarement en Angleterre. Ils avaient un air de Don Juan au sourire enjôleur et s'amusaient entre eux à observer les jeunes femmes qui arrivaient.

Vinrent ensuite les amis proches comme Pansy et Gannelon, les collègues de travail de Draco, les amis de la famille Malfoy comme les Crabes ou les Smith qui étaient pour la plupart devenu de fervent adeptes de magie noire, ainsi que les gens connus du monde sorcier comme le président des Chroniques Sibyllines, le nouveau journal à la mode, les joueurs de quidditch en vogue, ou encore les directeurs des magasins de magie renommés.

Et puis surtout, après tous les autres, ce fut au tour des autres « collègues » de Draco. Ils n'étaient pas tous venus, beaucoup étaient en mission. Mais on pouvait trouver parmi eux des personnes comme Bellatrix Lestrange, tante du futur marié ou Avery, ami de son père. Rogue, lui aussi était présent. La mort de Dumbledore l'avait élevé à un haut rang au sein de l'empire, il était redevenu à présent un proche collaborateur du Lord.

Hermione voyait son futur époux accueillir ses invités après qu'ils furent annoncés par la voix râpeuse de Robbly. Il arborait un grand sourire et était très élégant dans son costume blanc. Cette vision anima Hermione d'un regard tendre et protecteur. Qu'importe ce qu'elle devait supporter pour rester avec lui, ça en valait la peine…

Elle était anxieuse, après tout, on ne se marie pas tous les jours. Elle avait pourtant failli l'être une première fois. Avec Ron. Il le lui avait demandé un jour où tout allait mal, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et depuis longtemps. Il lui avait dit qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'auraient jamais une vie paisible, ils ne pourraient jamais penser au lendemain, faire des projets. Il lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient au moins avoir ça, être ensemble, liés officiellement comme ils auraient pu l'être sans la guerre. Hermione, touchée, avait néanmoins refusé. Avec douceur elle lui avait dit que tout ce qu'ils faisaient allait payer, qu'un jour tout ceci prendrait fin et que seulement à ce moment là, ils envisageraient peut-être quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas que la guerre soit la raison d'un amour. Il avait accepté, déçu, et ils n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé. Même Harry ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle ne lui avait cependant pas dit, c'est qu'à ce moment là la douleur infligée par Draco était encore trop intense pour qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce que penser à autre chose… Il y a quelques mois, elle avait de temps à autres regretté sa réponse, il avait eu raison quand il avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Heureusement elle ne l'avait pas fait et aujourd'hui elle pouvait enfin épouser celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis toutes ces années, même si elle l'avait haï, même si pour cela elle devait renoncer à ses principes, sa nature et ses croyances en public. Parce qu'après tout que lui restait-il ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Flobby qui entra en trombe, catastrophé à l'idée d'un possible retard dans la cérémonie et qui se mit à la supplier d'enfiler prestement sa magnifique robe symbolique.

***

Draco en hôte respectable accueillait ses invités avec toutes les convenances qu'il avait apprises dans son enfance de noble. Les visages ternes se succédaient à la lumière froide d'un soleil trop éblouissant. Chacun d'eux affichait un sourire convenu et irréel prenant au fil de l'exhibition une forme allongée grimaçante. Il y avait bien quelques lueurs sincères comme celles de ses parents ou celle de la famille de Pansy mais très peu au vu du nombre d'invités présent ce jour-là. Les discussion sur la jeune mariée mystérieuse que personne ou très peu connaissait s'entremêlaient dans un vacarme sourd et oppressant. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante. Des sortes de clans avaient déjà été formés selon l'importance sociale, même si celle-ci se remarquait déjà d'un simple coup d'œil à la vue de la qualité du tissu et du nom du tailleur qui avait créé leurs atours. Des femmes dans la fleur de l'âge se pressaient autour de Draco afin de lui extirper plus d'information sur la jeune femme qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser. On aurait pu croire qu'elles jouaient une sorte de jeu malsain dont le but était d'être celle qui en saurait le plus la première. Les hommes eux se contentaient de passer derrière lui en posant au passage leur lourde main moite sur son épaule, l'air de vouloir sur communiquer toute leur grande et au combien très riche expérience du mariage à travers un simple contact. Au moins, pensa Draco, à la fois las de leurs manies et fier comme un dragon d'être le centre d'attraction de son petit monde, aucun d'eux n'avait eu le mauvais goût d'amener un de leur esclave comme valet, la photographie souvenir de l'ensemble des invités du mariage sera tout au moins bien réussie.

Et puis, après un long moment, une douce musique se fit entendre. A la fois entraînante, gaie et lente. La musique nuptiale sorcière traditionnelle, peut-être une des seules choses qui avait persisté de l'ancienne époque. Une mélodie résonnante et carillonnant tel des milliers de clochettes se balançant au gré des vents. Et là une douce chaleur l'envahit, les doux rayons du soleil parcouraient à nouveau l'allée centrale qui menait à l'autel illuminant son magnifique visage. Ce visage...

Durant des années il n'avait su l'effacer de ses rêves. Il avait mainte fois tenté de la sortir définitivement de ses pensées, rien n'y faisait. Les peintures qui ornaient sa demeure n'était que le pâle reflet des tourments qui l'avait habité. Au départ, son carnet à dessin ne devait servir qu'à élaborer le plan mortel destiné à débarrasser une fois pour toute le seigneur noir de Dumbledore. Mais au fil de leurs patrouilles, il commençait à dessiner inconsciemment son visage en guise d'inspiration. Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, il n'avait strictement aucun talent pour le dessin et l'art en général. Il n'aimait même pas ça... Mais à force de trait et d'habitude, il avait obtenu un croquis assez fidèle de la jeune femme. A ce moment précis, il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'il avait dépassé le plan initial qui était de la séduire pour lui extorquer des informations sur Potter et le directeur, il avait compris que c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière avec elle, et avait également douloureusement compris que leur romance ne mènerait jamais nul part. Il avait tenté de cacher cela à l'ensemble de ses amis et de sa famille mais – et il ne savait toujours pas comment - cette dernière avait fini par le découvrir. Au final, la menace de son père lui avait ôté un poids immense, cette histoire devait se finir et là au moins il n'avait rien à se reprocher à lui-même. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe, ce n'était qu'une simple excuse pour ne pas se morfondre de n'avoir eu le courage de quitter cet engrenage infernal. Encore une fois, il était fidèle à l'image que l'on voyait en lui: un parfait disciple de Serpentard, rusé et intelligent mais lâche, sans une parcelle de courage...

Alors maintenant, quelle n'était pas le sentiment de fierté qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il était finalement parvenu à obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Une place honorable dans la hiérarchie du nouvelle empire, une grande influence sur ceux qui l'entouraient et enfin, elle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle à présent. Durant ces quelques instants, elle seule, rayonnante, existait à ses yeux. Le reste avait disparu, volatilisé. Au diable ces visages grisâtres et hypocrites, avaient-ils seulement une quelconque importance à présent ?

Hermione parvint jusqu'à lui, vêtue de sa simple et somptueuse robe rouge, un bouquet de lys blanc comme la neige joignant ses mains contre son ventre. Le regard étoilé, ému, elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et heureux en acceptant sa main pour le rejoindre sur l'autel...

Non, ça n'avait plus aucune importance...

***

Au petit matin Draco se réveilla à la lueur des rayons du soleil qui s'étaient frayés un chemin entre les ondulations des rideaux. Baissant la tête pour voir se qui remuait contre son épaule, il tomba sur le visage endormis et serein de sa nouvelle épouse. La veille, tout s'était déroulé merveilleusement bien. Ils n'y avaient vu que du feu, tous la prenaient pour une des leur. Une sang-pur éduquée selon les principes des nobles et qui vouerait sa vie au mage noir.

Au mage noir...

A cette pensée, il sentit l'angoisse indescriptible lui monter du tréfonds de la gorge. Non, tout n'était pas fini, il restait l'épreuve la plus dangereuse à passer, celle de la puissante magie scrutatrice du Lord. Ils étaient, Hermione et lui de très bons occulmens mais leur capacité suffira-t-elle à le tromper, lui ?

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment unique il revêtit un visage impassible lorsqu'il senti la jeune femme s'étirer contre lui.

- Vous avez bien dormi, Madame Malfoy ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Parfaitement bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en feignant un air interrogatif.

Pour seul réponse, Draco captura ses lèvres et l'attira à lui. Ils pouvaient bien encore profiter quelques minutes de leur nuit de noces avant de descendre. Il fit doucement remonter sa main le long du corps de la jeune femme lui arrachant un murmure d'envie. Avec passion Hermione s'accrocha à ses cheveux et l'embrassa plus fougueusement encore. Serré l'un contre l'autre, ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elle-même autour des fines hanches brûlantes du jeune homme comme poussées par un instinct existant depuis des millénaires. Il était appuyé contre elle, se reposant tendrement sur la peau chaude de son ventre et de sa poitrine tendue et légère. Il l'embrassa l'orée de ses lèvres, recula quelque peu et s'immisça au plus profond de son désir. Il était contre elle, en elle et avec elle. Elle était passive, dans un état de semi-rêves, assaillie par les lentes et délicieuses pressions de leur plaisir. Elle le recevait en elle tel chevalier tant attendu venu la délivrer de sa tour bâtie de doutes et de craintes. Pour lui, elle ouvrait toutes les portes, des plus évidentes aux plus secrètes et intimes. Il avait abattus tous les obstacles, trouvés toutes les clés et mystères de son âme. Elle le retenait, toujours plus doux, plus fort et plus ardent que jamais. Elle sentait sa peau et son souffle chauffé tel un tisonnier emprisonné dans l'âtre d'un feu de bois brûlant un soir d'hiver. D'un geste, elle étreignit ses mains et y entremêla ses doigts, dernier symbole de leur union avant leurs longs gémissement qui les emportaient au loin. A présent, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Unique et intemporel.


End file.
